The Super Soldier Program
by HotCrestFanfics
Summary: Seeking to exploit the powerful genes of his faithful tactician, Prince Chrom sends Robin on a difficult but important journey... MUxAll 1st Generation Female Lemons! You have been warned!
1. The Proposal

**Helloooooo viewers! So, for the longest time, I kept thinking of some way to do a harem fic involving pretty much all the women of Fire Emblem Awakening. Why? Cuz I'm a pig like that! And also because I kept having such a rough time of thinking of the next pairing that I figured, why not do ALL of them? Now, don't freak out, this isn't my last fic ever. Just something that I feel like I really needed to get out of the way, and hopefully have some fresh new ideas a-brewin' for whatever pair I have in store. These won't be overly long either, count on a 2,000- maybe 3,000 word chapter, max. Also, to make sure I don't kill myself writing this, these chapters will only include the first generation of the Shepherds. I know some of you are disappointed that you're not getting any hawt Lucina action, but even I have my smut limits for one story! With the formalities outta the way, let's get started!**

* * *

 **The Proposal**

Everywhere one would turn, the immediate area of the battle fields was a complete wasteland. The once grassy field now a smoldering black heap of burnt foliage, some of which was still on fire. Trees off to the side were snapped in half and fallen over halfway up their trunks, and charred remains of Risen that used to be great in number lay strewn every which way. In pieces.

Closing her tome shut, Morgan looked back to the army of Shepherds who had huddled together in fear at the might of the young tactician's raw might. "Captain? Did I do okay, sir?" She asked meekly, unsure if she should have used more wind spells to rip the used-to-be walking corpses into tinier shreds.

"Oh my Gods..." Chrom muttered as he stared with twitching eyes at what he just witnessed. "Uh... Yes, Morgan. You did well..." The prince looked to Robin for some sort of explanation. Just what the hell was he teaching this child!? The tactician simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. She never demonstrated this sort of power during training.

"Perhaps it's best we return to camp for now, sire, before someone sees all of this damage." Frederick whispered, having finally found his wits.

"Indeed. I have a feeling Robin and I will have much to discuss."

Later that afternoon, when the Shepherds had returned to camp, Chrom stood in the briefing tent where he usually talked strategy with Robin, Frederick and most recently, Say'ri. He had sent someone to notify his tactician of an urgent meeting that they needed to speak of immediately. Hearing the tent flaps swish open, he turned to meet his friend eye-to-eye.

Robin looked around the empty tent with a raised eyebrow. "Chrom? Where is everyone else?" He asked. He was told this meeting was important and he hardly rushed here, shouldn't Chrom's lieutenant and the Chon'sin princess be here?

"Take a seat, friend. I have something I've been meaning to tell you." The prince held out a lone chair for his tactician to take. Robin obliged, but was still lost at what was going on. Chrom paced back and forth about the tent, wondering what was the best method to divulge what was on his mind.

"Robin, you and I both witnessed the sheer power Morgan has demonstrated lately. Today's battle was quite possibly the most vicious we've ever seen her, and she continues to grow stronger with each coming battle."

"She's definitely quite the powerhouse." Robin concurred with a proud smile.

"And it got me thinking, what if we had more like Morgan? More soldiers with power like hers that could devastate even the troublesome Risen?"

"If only there were. We only have one Morgan."

"And therein lies why I called you here. I believe I have a plan that can ensure we have the man power we need. Or rather, girl power."

"Excuse me?" Raising an eyebrow, Robin questioned just what the Prince had in mind.

Chrom stopped pacing and stood before Robin, fierce determination in his eyes. "Okay then, here it is: Robin, I need you to sire an entire new generation of Shepherds just like Morgan with the women of our army."

Blinking a few times, the tactician looked around again. He was expecting Lissa or someone to hop out of a crate and yell 'Gotcha!'. Because there was no way on Naga's flat Earth that Chrom was serious. Robin stared into Chrom's eyes, waiting for some sort of break in his stone-cold glare that never came.

"Oh Gods, you're actually serious...?"

"I am." Chrom remained unflinching in the face of his unnerved friend. "The fact of the matter is that we need more people like Morgan to see us through this war as quickly as possible. If just one of her could nearly wipe out a field of Risen, there is no question that our ranks would blaze through this war in no time!"

"Even if that were the case, Chrom, do you even REALIZE what you're asking me to do!?" Robin stood up from his chair and grabbed Chrom by both of his shoulders.

"Yes, I do. I know exactly what I'm asking."

"Uh, no. I don't think you quite understand the gravity of the situation!" The tactician was nearly bug-eyed from the idea, shaking Chrom slightly in the midst of his knee-jerk reaction.

"Trust me. I do." Chrom gently pulled Robin's arms off of his person. "I know all about the ins and outs of making children. But the fact of the matter is that only someone like you is capable of doing this."

"How do you even figure!?"

"First of all, whatever genes you have must have been passed down to Morgan. Ergo, whatever children you father would likely inherit your abilities. Secondly, you're the most well loved person among us all. Everyone in our group unanimously agrees that you are possibly their closest companion, and I'm positive if you explained the situation, no one would refuse to spend one night with you."

You're still missing a pretty big picture before you, buddy." Robin walked to one of the crates where he kept the army's ledger; a large book detailing each and every one of them, penned by his own hand. "All of our female Shepherds already have children." He flipped through the pages of each second-generation Shepherd, from Owain to Gerome.

"That may be, but none of them know who the father of their children are, and the children themselves refuse to speak of it."

"So, you're going to use that as an excuse to get me into everyone's pants, is that it?"

"I never said my plan was a pure one. Only that it was the quickest way to victory."

Robin clapped the book shut and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "This... I swear this has to be wrong on the moral scale. I mean, you're basically pimping out your best friend. How is that right in any world?"

"Well, look at it this way: Grima happens to be using your body to rip the world apart. So why not use your body to ensure its safety? If a God has to play dirty to win, then so can us mortals."

"Still... This has got to sink lower than even Grima..."

Chrom rubbed his chin to find a way, any way to get his friend to agree to this. It was a hefty task, yes. He could even die during the process. No living man could possibly have it in them to sire over a dozen children with over a dozen women, but it HAD to be him!

"If you agree... Then it could mean you could finally be with Maribelle." Chrom flashed Robin a knowing glance. He knew his friend had a thing for the noblewoman and always tried his best to impress her. If he had a way of being with her, he would take that chance without question.

"That's... That's not fair." The tactician nearly whined. First he was taking advantage of the lack of knowledge of who fathered the children of the Shepherds, and NOW he was talking advantage of his feelings. Some friend. She was more than some sort of nest to carry his child!

"I know what I'm asking you isn't easy. Hell, it could be dangerous. But I need an answer. The longer we wait, the stronger Grima becomes. This has to happen Robin, and it has to happen soon."

The tactician bit his knuckles in thought. This was already a tempting venture as it was now that the thought of sharing a bed with Maribelle was entertained. And fighting a God would not be a walk in the park. Perhaps more than one Morgan could indeed make their lives easier. "What even makes you think that all of these potential Morgans will even come back to this time?"

"It's simple: They all must come from some ruined future or another, and at some point, they all wanted to return to the past and assist us in our struggle. Each of them has to arrive here at some point."

"But, if the children of the future aren't born yet in our time, then how do we know we won't just have a second set of Severas Kjelles walking around here? On top of that-"

Robin was interrupted with a brisk slap across the face.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Robin rubbed the reddened palm print on his cheek tenderly.

Chrom grabbed Robin by the front of his coat and pulled him uncomfortably close, enough where the tips of their noses were touching. "Dammit, man! I don't claim to know how time travel works either, but this is the only method I can think of! Now are you going to agree to this mission or won't you!?"

Robin looked off to the side for one more brief thought. _'Shit.'_ He thought. THe idea was still outrageous, and he knew deep in his heart of hearts this was wrong, but Chrom's points were valid. With an army of children bred from his loins, any battle would be a trifle and even if he ruined what he had going on with Maribelle or even his friends as a whole, he would at least have fun on the way down this dark path. Unlike Grima, he only lived once, so why not enjoy it?

"Fine... You win." He forlornly agreed. The Prince calmly leg to of Robin's coat and smiled at the gears of his plan begin to turn.

"Excellent. Now..." Chrom opened the flaps of the tent to view the camp and his loyal soldiers within. The women idly making conversation or training for the next battle. "We just need to find out where to begin."

* * *

 **And this'll be the start of a long and most likely kinky journey! So then... who will be the first?**

 **No, I'm not being cute, I'm going to ask you, the faithful viewers who the first will be! Not only that, but you can also post an idea of what can happen between the couple-to-be! Just remember that these are going to be short chapters, so please try to keep more grand ideas inside. Make it easy for me, yeah? 3**

 **Welp. That's pretty much it outta me. Leave a review of what you like or didn't like and toss in a couple and idea of what should happen! If that particular idea interests me enough, I'll get right on it! Let's have some fun with this!**


	2. I'll Be Your First

**I'll Be Your First**

"We just need to find out where to begin."

Chrom's words were heard by no one in particular outside of Robin who was just next to him. After all, it would be pretty daft to announce the plan just yet.

It WOULD have only been heard by Robin if a certain Dark Mage wasn't lingering around the tent right when Chrom stated the beginning o his plan. In truth, they were there right from the very beginning. Hearing every little detail that was heard from within. The Plegian hexer flashed a toothy grin after hearing everything. So, Robin was to be the chosen one to pass along a new breed of soldiers in their fight against the Fell Dragon? It was only fair that they help contribute after all.

For a little while, the sorcerer lingered around the meeting tent for a while longer, at least until the coast was clear that them passing by would look inconspicuous. It took all that they had to not sprint to their own tent to see about what they could do to take advantage of the situation. They didn't even bother to greet any of their friends on their way there. Not that they really minded, everyone figured it was just a Dark Mage thing to act creepy all the time.

Once they were in their tent, they knelt down in front of their collection of books and assorted jars of dismembered animal parts, picking one of the tomes from the bottom of the stack.

"This'll be great! A perfect opportunity to try some _fowl_ new hexes! Nya ha ha!" Henry cackled to himself, clutching his spellbook close to his chest. Robin would be the perfect guinea pig for this experiment, but he needed Robin to know he was in on this for his own personal gain, on top of that, he also needed the second candidate that would potentially carry his baby.

And he knew just the girl.

Tucking the book under his arm, he casually walked out of his tent to find the person he was looking for. Again, he didn't care to interact with anyone for the time being. He was a Mage on a mission and it was priority number one for him. He had to walk to the edge of the camp, as the person he was looking for prefered her quarters to be just a little bit away from the others. Solitude and all that.

He walked up to the front of the tent and the familiar scent of deceased cave bats billowed just outside of the entrance with a purple haze rising from the smallest of openings from the tents flap.

"Go away." Grunted the owner within.

"Aw darn, and here I thought I was being sneaky." The ever-present smile Henry wore refused to fade if only because a plan he intended to implement for a while had this golden opportunity. He was joking of course. Even before stepping this close to her tent, he noticed the proximity hex around the perimeter of her dwelling. She could tell if anyone was within five feet of her tent, that way she could pretend she was asleep and wouldn't need to talk to anyone she didn't want to.

"Hey, you mind if I come in for a sec?" Henry asked after waiting for a response he didn't receive earlier.

"No."

"But I've got information on something I think you'd like!" The more cheery mage tried to whine playfully, knowing full well she would say otherwise when he spoke his piece.

"Don't care." Again, utter indifference.

"Not even if the information was about... _Robin?_ " His cocky smile only widened when he heard all activity within the tent suddenly stop. Oh yeah, he had her.

The tent flap was held aloft through a simple material manipulation hex, granting him access. "Enter, and make it quick."

Stepping inside, Henry came face to face with... well, face to Tharja's backside. She continued to concentrate on her hexes and research into the dark arts. She was very much interested with what Henry had to say pertaining her beloved Robin, but she needed to maintain appearances.

"Soooo, you know how you've got that weird-o obsession with Robin and all?" Henry rocked back and forth on his feet. Tharja grimaced under her face-obscuring hair after haering that "O" word she hated. Henry continued. "What if I told you that you're guaranteed to have one night with him? Uninterrupted, just you and him and whatever happens, happens."

Tharja's heart was nearly aflutter from the thought alone. What did he know that she possibly couldn't? She had made it her absolute duty to know anything and everything going on with Robin. If something new developed, she would be the very first to know.

"I'm listening..." She finally groaned.

Henry's impish grin curved devilishly. "So here's what's going on..."

-x-

"And checkmate." Robin announced, knocking over a piece on a game board. Morgan pouted at the crushing defeat she suffered at the hands of her father this time. Losing was a normal occurrence, but she couldn't even take one of his pawns with her on this round.

"Man, how am I supposed to become a good tactician if I can't even win a simple game?" The rookie strategist folded her arms and slouched in her chair, enviously glaring at her opponent's full board.

"But did you at least learn something from this?" Robin asked as he picked up his own pieces off the board to pack them away.

"Yeah. Don't send in all of your pawns at once because you'll have no defense." She stated factually. Morgan had already known where she messed up right from the beginning, but there are no do-overs in chess. She thought it would be a good exercise in improvising, but that proved no luck at all. At the very least she hoped to take one of her father's pieces just to make her eventual loss less painful.

"As long as you learned your mistake, you'll do better next time, I'm sure." Robin gingerly patted Morgan's head and tussled her shiny black hair playfully in a small gesture to console her over this latest loss.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that all the time..." Morgan dejectedly pulled her father's arm from her head. Normally she liked the affection, but making terrible progress on this game was demoralizing as all creation.

Robin was prepared to lend a word of encouragement when he was stopped in his tracks by another voice outside his tent. "Heyo! Robin, buddy, you got a sec?" Henry chirped.

"Sure, I'll be right there." He finished gathering all the chess pieces together along with the board and placed them all neatly together. With a smirk, he handed the set over to his daughter. "Hey, if you want to start somewhere, try asking Virion for a game sometime. He plays a bit dirty, but maybe you just need a new player to build your own strategies off of."

Morgan's expression lightened up a bit. It was about time she found someone other than her dad for once. Taking the set in her hands, she stood up from her chair and figured she'd go and have a quick game right now, if only to gauge the nobleman's skill. Walking out of the tent, she politely greeted Henry before continuing on her way.

Straightening out his coat, Robin walked out of his tent to see Henry's eternal grin. "Is there something you need, Henry?"

"Actually, this is more of a way for _me_ to help _you_!"

Robin blankly stared at Henry out of confusion. There wasn't anything he needed assistance with. At least, nothing that Henry could offer.

"Mind if I come inside for a sec? Figure we should discuss this privately." The Dark Mage practically pushed his way inside of Robin's quarters without waiting for an answer. "Okay then, let's cut to the chase: I overheard Chrom's plan. Y'know, about mass producing your kid and all."

The tactician reeled internally at the realization of someone learning of the plan. They hadn't even freaking started! "Henry... Please don't tell anyone." Robin struggled to maintain a calm and collected tone. He needed all of his will power to not violently shake Henry about and promise to keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah, alright. I'll keep your dirty little plan a secret... but I want in on the plan!"

"What." Robin asked flatly.

"You heard me. I wanna be part of this little organization you've got going on here. Not the actual work that you have to do. I'll leave that for you to handle, but I figured I could help out with the process!"

Robin narrowed his eyes, a hand scratching at his chin suspiciously. "What exactly would you have to gain from helping me, anyway?"

Taking a seat at the previously empty chair, Henry slammed the book he was carrying onto the table and addressed Robin as cheerfully as ever. "Alright, so here's the thing. I've been hard at work on trying to discover the mystery of life."

"Huh. That's a bit deep for you, isn't it, Henry?"

"Ah, not like the 'Why are we here?' type of mystery. I mean more along the lines of creating new life."

"Uh huh..." Robin took the other seat and sat across from Henry at the small table.

"Yep. See, I saw this pregnant woman the other day, all tuckered out from having to carry some food, and I figured that it's probably a huge burden to carry a kid like that for months on end. So I've been working on a way to just cut out the middle man and make babies appear on the spot!"

Robin nodded throughout the whole explanation, but it all just sounded like nonsense to him, not to mention unsafe. And unethical, even by Dark Mage standards.

"Now, I can probably tell what you're thinking..." Henry held an open palm up as a way to keep Robin's attention. "And no, I haven't found the perfect non-lethal method yet. A shame though, just IMAGINE the blood! Nya ha ha!"

"Yeah, I'd prefer it if our soldiers were in one piece, thank you very much." Robin scoffed.

"Anyway, to get to the point, if you can plant the seed, I'll make sure you've got an oak tree in no time flat!"

"Okay, but exactly how is this going to work Henry?"

"You just leave that part to me." Henry winked slyly after his response. Or wait... was that a wink? Robin really couldn't tell. "And to give you a head start, I've already got your first pick lined up and ready to go!"

"You what?" Robin's state of panic quickly returned. It looks like he had spilled the beans about the plan already. Dammit. It was just a matter of time before EVERYONE know and would likely go after him for being some sort of pig.

Henry stood up from the table, walked up to the entrance of Robin's tent and pulled the flap to the side, with Tharja happening to be just on the other side as if on cue.

"Hey." The female Dark Mage greeted with little emotion in her voice. She squeezed a tome to her chest to try and calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head off now. You two obviously have work to do! Nya ha ha!" Henry cackled and quickly slipped away from the tent.

 _'Of course.'_ Robin thought. 'She WOULD be the first.' Standing up, Robin calmly walked to Tharja and kindly removed her book from the cross-armed grasp she had on it, setting it aside and gently took her hands into his own. "Tharja, about what Henry may have told you..."

"I know." She interjected, looking up to him through her dark bangs. "I know all about this plan you and Chrom have. About trying to make soldiers that will make things easier for us."

"So... What do you think?" Robin asked, cringing a little. Tharja was not the kind of woman to hold her tongue. If she had an opinion of you, you better believe she wouldn't spare your feelings.

"What do I think?" Tharja's grip with Robin's hand grew a bit tighter as she took a step forward, closing the already small gap. "I think it's stupid. Shameful. Maybe even disgusting." Every noun was accompanied by another step. Already, Tharja had pressed herself upon Robin's body and every other step forced the tactician to retreat one step. Eventually, Tharja had pushed Robin far enough that she practically pushed him into his chair. "But I can't say that I don't find my eventual turn... _appealing._ "

With Robin seated right where the pale hexer wanted him, Tharja wasted no time in straddling Robin's lap. With a gentle brush of her hand against his cheek, she continued. "Look, I'll be honest with you, Robin. I'm not really the type of girl that's all about someone's body. But I'm not going to lie to you and say being with you has never crossed my mind."

"O-Oh. I've actually thought you were the opposite. That the only reason you stalk me on a regular basis was for sexual reasons." Robin stammered. He still didn't figure he was wrong though.

Tharja rested her head against Robin's shoulder. More than anything, she was just enjoying the closeness of being with the object of her affections. Being able to touch him this way was more than a dream come true. "I know. So in light of that, I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse..." Her eyes glinted suspiciously as she raised her mouth to Robin's ear. "I won't tell anyone else about what you're doing. But, when your little plan is finished, I want you to be mine." she whispered.

Robin swallowed hard at the implication. He was pretty much trapped at this point. Tharja was an alright person, albeit a bit creepy, but she wasn't exactly the kind of person Robin imagined committing to. His thoughts were jumbled in his head, not at all helped by Tharja assaulting his mouth with her own. Slender fingers gripped onto the back of his head and pulled him deeper into the Dark Mage's kiss, releasing him only when she had enough.

"You don't have to decide now..." Tharja spoke again. Grinding her hips against Robin's growing bulge, she trailed her hands down the length of Robin's arms and placed them at her back. "But I'll make sure you have something to remember when this is all over."

Robin only nodded reluctantly. There was little choice in the matter, and honestly, Tharja had riled him up enough that he cared little about what was going on right now. Fully embracing the opportunity, he gently squeezed at her sides as she busied herself with undoing his large belt and unbuttoning his trousers. Although the situation hadn't called for grace, Tharja pulled down the tactician's clothing to reveal his throbbing erection, a sight that she only dreamed of. Not quite as monstrous as her wild fantasies have conjured, but no man could live up to those unrealistic standards anyway.

Just the sight of it though made Tharja's head swim. How it stood eager and waiting because of her, the intoxicating scent of male musk and sweat from a long day that he had gone through. To hell with foreplay, she wanted him now! Quickly, she discarded her gold belt that preserved her modesty and flung it aside. She had treated Robin's privates with care and ease, but her own were ablaze and slick with arousal that delicacy had gone out the window. Gripping the soft mesh of her outfit with both hands at her pelvis, she tore open an entrance with a faint _*rip*._

Tharja's pale face lit up into a modest pink. Her heart threatened to pound through her rib cage as she immediately speared herself upon the shaft of the man she desperately loved. Just the sensation of finallly having this moment was enoough to get her off. Her back arched, head dipping back and eyes dialated with sparkles of unfiltered pleasure flooded her senses. Robin grit his teeth, surpressing the urge to groan out from finally knowing what the touch of a woman in this way felt like for the first time.

"W-We're going a big quick, aren't we?" Robin panted after gaining enough sense to speak.

"I prefer mine to be fast and hot." Tharja replied. She picked up the pace and forced her body against Robin's while he sat there, fully under her control. Her legs tightly wrapped around his waist, and they squeezed his sides each time she forced his cock inside of her with every thrust.

The chair they occupied was bouncing subtly with every single hump, and sliding back a bit each time. Robin did his best to keep them balanced by anchoring one hand to the table, still cradling Tharja in the other while she relentlessly had her way. There was simply no stopping her. The unfettered animal that lusted after this man for the better part of 2 years was very present, and she wanted to unleash just enough that he would come crawling on his knees to her even after his time with the other Shepherds.

"Hey, Tharja, not so fast..." Robin cautioned. Not because he could already feel an orgasm creeping up, although that was true. Rather, he was having trouble keeping the chair from falling over. His warning fell on deaf ears it seemed, as the woman silenced him with another forced kiss. This one involving her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth, lashing about as if desperately searching for something.

"Mmhm~." Robin moaned into this new kiss. It was another warning of his inability to keep them upright, but Tharja was having none of it. No, nstead, she braced herself on Robin's shoulders and began to ride his lap even faster. He was almost at his limit. His eyes rolled up, unable to process the feelings she was overloading him with in such a small period of time.

As they continued, Robin knew any attempt at having Tharja slow her pace was impossible. He lifted his legs out and straight in preparation for their inevitable fall. It was quite easy for him with his stamina reaching its last. A particularly powerful thrust of Tharja's hips was enough to finally send the chair and the two mid-coital couple tumbling backwards (or forward from Tharja's perspective.). The shock of falling triggered the tactician's orgasm just slightly ahead of time. A majority of his seed found it's destination, but because of the fall, his cock slipped free from Tharja's body and a bit of it squirted squarely at the back of Tharja's black cape.

The two lay there on the floor of the tent, panting and sweating. Tharja reveled in the close contact again. She was half tempted to just close her eyes and simply have a nap right there, still held in Robin's arms. Alas, she knew her love had work to do so with some resistance, she picked herself up from Robin's body and tried to stand upright. Her legs felt like jelly from having just barely reach an orgasm of her own.

Buttoning up his pants, Robin picked himself up as well, bringing the chair up to its original position. Retrieving her gold belt, Tharja snapped it back into place. Thankfully, it disguised the rip she tore in her clothes. None would be the wiser.

"I hadn't expected such a rough ride..." Robin lamented, picking up his own belt and fastening it around his waist.

Tharja walked slowly up to Robin again. Her hips swaying from side to side. Just as when she first arrived, she held onto Robin's hands in her own and got up close and personal with him. "I told you; I want you to remember the short but fun time we had, so you'll never forget me when you've had your fun." she whispered with a small giggle. Before leaving, Tharja made sure to plant just one last kiss upon Robin's lips, then begrudgingly let go of his hands. She pulled the tent flaps apart and looked over her shoulder to him. "Don't forget. Okay?" Finally, she left Robin's tent, leaving the tactician a little sore and wondering what his next move would be.

Or rather, _who._

* * *

 **Hellooooo, party people! Back again with the first "true" chapter of this whole mess I've got planned! Some of you are probably wondering why Tharja was chosen, and it was because I had read a particular review that mentioned Tharja should be top priority and should get to Robin within the first three days (relative to the fic, not within 72 actual hours.) So I figured that was a pretty solid idea. Have the girl with the stalker crush be the one to open the gate. Like I said though, if you wanna see someone in particular, leave a good reason or idea and I'll be all over it!**

 **Apart from that, thanks for all the support! It's always nice to get a few encouraging words about my fics. Seriously, you guys are awesome! Now then, just keep pushing for who you want to see next and what will happen and I'll be all over it! Just remember that this focuses completely on the first generation characters. Just keep that in mind, alright? Alright! Until then, I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Leave No Task Half Done Pt 1

**Leave No Task Half-Done Part 1**

For the time being, the Shepherds had settled into Regna Ferox to assist with the local army trying to fortify their defenses against the many Risen attacks happening lately. Ever since Grima's resurrection, the walking corpses had been coming in swathes across the continent. An anomaly, to be sure as the Fell Dragon spent every second of every day slumbering atop the Origin Peak volcano, harnessing the raw energy of the Earth to regain his power. A slow process, this is. A full millennium of being dead has the affect of making a dragon's power weaken over such a lengthy period.

For the moment, the latest strategy meeting had just adjourned, and the Khans and Chon'sin princess had left to issue orders to the troops. Robin and Chrom, however, stayed behind to reflect upon their side-mission. On their way to Ferox, Robin had informed his friend of how Henry had insisted he join their little league and help to push things a bit faster. The Dark Mage was not present, however. Earlier in the day he had snuck off somewhere and hadn't been seen by anyone in camp since.

"Okay, so we're off to a good start. Less than twenty-four hours of the plan and we've got one off the list." Chrom held scribbled a small check next to Tharja's name on a hastily written up list of the Shepherd's women. "So, how did you go about it?"

Robin shrugged and leaned back in his large chair at the table. "It took no effort on my part. This is Tharja we're talking about."

"Fair enough." Chrom folded the paper and handed it to Robin. "Any ideas on who is next?"

Exhaling, Robin stared up at the stone ceiling. He had already gotten tired of the plan when it barely got off the ground. "I dunno. I suppose I'll just drift around and whatever happens, happens."

A knock at the door turned both men's attention to it. That probably wasn't the Khans or Say'ri. If it were, they would simply come barging in like always. Chrom stood up from his chair and answered the door to see Henry's grinning face.

"So how're we all doin' today?" The boy jubilantly greeted.

"It's cold, we just had another boring meeting and I've still got to subject myself to a vastly ridiculous plan." Robin deadpanned, still leaned back in his chair.

"Awesome! Then I'm about to make your day better, my friend!" Henry responded, disregarding Robin's answer. He walked away from the door, whispering to someone just outside of the room. The figure stepped into the room, and her eyes lit up immediately.

"Dad!" Morgan squealed, breaking into a sprint and throwing herself into her father's arms and buring her face in his chest. Robin sat up straight in his chair just in time to catch his daughter's hug assault.

"Hey, hon. Sorry about missing our chess game, our meeting ran a bit long."

"Where were you, dad? We got separated and the last thing I remember was waking up face down in snow!" The girl was nearly sniffling from her time away, whatever she went through must have been ugly.

"Separated? Morgan, I haven't seen you since this morning." Robin looked to Chrom and Henry curiously. Neither of them could give an answer either. Morgan pulled her face up to look at her father, wiping a tear from her face. When Robin got a good look at her, he noticed something was not quite proper.

"Uh, Morgan? How did you get that?" Robin questioned, pointing to her hair accessory: A gold hairpiece with a design not unlike a Levin Sword and a gold rhombus hanging just off the center of it, landing on her forehead. The ornament was a bit big for her size, as it drooped a little, needing Morgan to readjust it when she picked her head up.

"What? This?" Morgan looked up to her headpiece and shrugged in response. "I've always had this. I think."

Robin glared at his daughter and gently removed the gold jewelry from her head. "Morgan, hasn't my future self taught you better than to steal from others? I know this is pretty, but you should return this to Tharja and apologize."

"What do you mean 'future self'? And who's Tharja?" The girl was utterly confused. She rubbed her vacant forehead, the feeling of her headpiece feeling alien to her.

For a moment, Robin froze. Morgan knew who Tharja was, there was no way she wouldn't know her name or that she was never seen without her headpiece. He returned the gold accessory to her head and set her on the floor from his lap.

"Honey, can you do me a favor and show me what magic you're carrying right now?"

The younger tactician nodded and pulled open her large coat to reach into the pocket and bring out her tome. The dark purple binding was enough to show Robin what he needed. Dark magic. The only people who knew the dark arts were Henry, Tharja, and Aversa, but out of the two women, Morgan was in possession of one of their belongings.

However, that wasn't the only clue that gave away this Morgan's lineage. Robin also noticed something else that his own Morgan of this timeline didn't have. Likely blessed with Tharja's genes, Morgan was also _developed_ in ways that only the woman's young would have. He noticed it- or rather, them- when she opened her coat to grab her tome.

"Listen, Morgan, why not go with Chrom to the dining hall and go have something to eat. I'll be by later to see how you're doing, alright?"

"Is everything okay?" Morgan asked, stuffing the book back into her coat.

"Of course. I just have some important stuff to think about right now. I promise I'll see you later. Go on now." Robin gave the girl a gentle nudge to Chrom who gladly took her by the hand out of the room, leaving both white-haired men alone.

When the footsteps faded down the stone hallway, Robin got up and shut the door. He turned to look at Henry with his grin as always. "Okay... How did you do it?"

"Heh, I told ya I could get the job done, didn't I?" Henry folded his arms confidently.

"So did you complete that spell? To make children appear out of nowhere?"

"Noooot exactly." Henry began pacing across the room, a hand on his chin. "See, I couldn't quite get the original spell to work. It still needs some polishing here and there. But! I did find another way to get the job done."

"And?" Robin motioned his hands for the mage to continue.

"Ah, don't worry about the details right now, buddy. I'll tell you sometime. Maybe when this little mission of yours is over! Nya ha ha!" Leaving that cliffhanger, Henry left the meeting room and the tactician with no answers and many questions.

Sighing, Robin flopped down on his chair and pulled the list Chrom handed him from his coat. He stared blankly at the list, with only Tharja's name crossed out. Was he really expected to sire children with all of these women? There could never be a way to do that and keep the whole affair nder wraps. Having actually given this tactical thought, he realized that not only would this be impossible in its own right, it couldn't posibly end pretty for him. He was indeed screwed, figuratively speaking in this instance.

More than anything, it was his nerve that kept him from doing his duty. He simply didn't have the heart for this job. He needed someone to tell him that everything was okay. That this was going to pay off in the end despite the inevitable hurt feelings at the end. Even if it was a lie, he just needed some comfort in the fact that he wasn't being some complete sex-hound about this. This was a job, plain and simple.

He needed a drink.

Folding the list back up and settling it back into his coat pocket, Robin decided to go and join this new Morgan and explain his story so far. He also had to figure out a way to explain two Morgans occupying the same timeline. He stood up from his chair and left the meeting room to head for the mess hall. On the way there, he had to pass the barracks that the Shepherds had taken residency in. One of the best things about being allied with the Khans of Regna Ferox was great accommodations for the army's troops. No sleeping in tents out in the harsh snow when they were here.

That said, the dining hall was located within the Khan's palace itself, which the barracks were not a part of. Something about intentionally cutting down on midnight snackers. Pulling his hood over his head, Robin stubbornly crunched through the deep, white blanket of ice to the main palace, hugging himself in a poor attempt to stay warm in this weather. The snowfall wasn't as severe as it used to be, but it was still a bit of a chore to keep his eyes open with countless flakes pelting his face. Robin had to stop by a large tree to brace himself against while he wiped his face clean of the accumulating snow on his face. He was set to continue moving when he heard a shout from close by.

"SNAKE!" Someone yelled out. Robin turned in the direction of the voice and was immediately greeted with a terrible smack to the forehead by some sort of rock. The force of the toss was enough to send the tactician on his back and blurred his vision. He reached up to feel the impact area and immediately felt blood spread across his fingers. Whether it was the strike itself or the pain from the broken skin, Robin started to lose consciousness. He tried his hardest to hold on, but the cold conditions made it tougher for him to stay alert. The last thing he remembered seeing was an unidentifiable figure standing over him. They tried to say something, but their words were muffled as Robin's vision went black.

-x-

No discernible amount of time had passed before Robin began coming to. His head still hurt like nothing else, but at least he was out of the cold. For the most part anyway. Someone had put a damp rag on his forehead where he was struck. A warm bed was where he was currently laid down. He noted where he was immediately. He was back in the barracks, that was for sure, but he wasn't in his own room. The room was cozy with a nice warmth throughout. The smell of burning logs signaled a fire was lit. A sharp hissing sound pierced the silence of the room. It sounded like a prolonged whistle done with a bit too much force. Sitting up on the bed, Robin rubbed his eyes to focus his view. The hissing stopped and he heard someone speak to him from the same direction the sound came from.

"Wonderful, you're up." A dainty voice declared. Holding the damp rag against his head, Robin sat up straight to see Maribelle setting a piping hot tea kettle onto a table. She walked towards him and had a seat on a stool next to her bed that he currently occupied.

"Oh, hi..." The tactician responded, swallowing hard.

The noble gently removed the rag from his head to examine his injury. "Hm, the swelling seems to have gone down nicely."

"What in the world happened?" Robin asked. He _wanted_ to say something like 'What the hell happened' but he always remembered to watch his tongue in Maribelle's presence.

"Nowi dragged you into my quarters from out of the snow. She mentioned you having been knocked unconscious, but she didn't bother to detail who or with what." Maribelle pressed two fingers against the tender spot, earning a wince from her patient." So I brought you in and treated that nasty head wound. You'll be fine, dear. As long as you keep your head protected."

"I really appreciate the help." Robin, smiled shyly with his expression of thanks. Damn him, it was only Maribelle that made him feel like a schoolboy, and she had to do nothing at all on her part. "I should probably get going now." He quickly tossed the blankets off of his body and quickly rose up from the bed to leave.

"Hold a moment. That's it? No polite conversation?" Maribelle called, halting the man before he could reach for the handle. "At least stay for a while so we can have a chat. When was the last time you and I had a moment to ourselves, Robin? I was under the impression that we were intimate friends." She huffed while making the bed that Robin had unceremoniously hopped off of.

"W-We are!" He protested. "I just have important duties that I need to tend to."

"Is the situation truly so urgent that you can't spare a simple few minutes? I only wish for a conversation partner over tea, not to monopolize your time."

Robin scratched his head as he struggled to find a good excuse to leave. Ordinarily, he would jump at the chance to sit down for tea, but the circumstances of his "important duties" threw his emotional thinking into flux. Maribelle was on that list. Sooner or later she had to carry his seed for the sake of Chrom's plan. The problem was how he hated to think the woman who he had genuine affection for and would give himself to was, for all intents and purposes just a walking womb. The knowledge of this inevitable courtship made it even more awkward to be around her.

"Okay." He finally relented. "I suppose I could stay for a few minutes."

"Grand! Let's have a seat now and forget about work for one moment. As important as your position is, Robin, never forget to relax every so often. Heavens forbid you run yourself ragged before our job is through." Maribelle took up her specially made tea ketle and poured a full cup for her and her guest.

Grabbing a cube of sugar and dropping it into his cup, Robin stirred his beverage and had a little sip. Truth be told, he couldn't stomach the stuff. It was always bitter to him unless he flooded the drink with sugar cubes. Even then it would get all grainy and make him act way too jumpy for a while. "I know. You're absolutely right. It's just that I've run into a special job in particular that needs immediate attention and it's quite extensive."

"Really? That explains the reluctance from you." The noble picked up a small yellow candy from a tiny bowl next to the sugar cubes she received from Gaius a while back. It was better than the sugar in her opinion. "If I could be so bold, would you care on letting me in on it? If I could possibly lend a hand, I would be delighted to do so."

"Believe me, you'll certainly be a part of it at some point..." He whispered into his cup as he took another sip. "I'm sorry, Maribelle, but this is an assignment that I don't think I should tell you."

Maribelle was a little bit shocked from his response. Robin was normally an open book, and if he ever had something to talk about, she was one of the first to know. Now he suddenly had to stay silent? "I'm afraid I don't quite understand. Is this something that has to do with our goals or not?"

"It does. I just can't tell you because..." He stopped for a moment to contemplate his words carefully. "I don't want you of all people to think less of me."

"Alright, enough of this. Tell me exactly what is going on." Maribelle demanded in a stern and threatening tone. The kind of tone she only used when she wanted to let people know she was not toying around.

Robin was absolutely frustrated with himself now. He was supposed to be a high ranking tactical genius, and yet he didn't have the brains to make up something, anything, to throw Maribelle of his trail. He knew why, too: His hopeless attraction to the woman made him act like a complete moron, losing any sense when it came to her company. Even now, he reached into his coat pocket to retrieve the list that served his secret mission. Reluctantly pulling the folded paper free with a tightened grip, enough to crumple the paper, he reached over and handed the item to the noble.

Maribelle narrowed her eyes at what Robin presented her and took the wrinkled page into her hands. Opening the folded paper, she saw a list of names, with Tharja's crossed out and her own name dotted with an asterisk. The implications were unnerving to a high degree. Looking up from the paper, she asked in a reserved and clearly cautious tone, "What is this?" Swallowing hard, the tactician saw no other way out of this pit he inadvertendly and stupidly dug himself into.

So he told her.

He told her everything. The list. The meaning behind it. The mission Chrom had issued him, and everything that entailed, even Maribelle's eventual inclusion. The entire time he explained, Robin simply could not bring himself to make eye contact. From the outset, he was not a fan of this plan, but he was hoping that some of it would be kept under wraps, at the very least until it was completely executed. However, telling the only person he actually deeply cared about was the nail in his self-perceived coffin.

The only reaction Maribelle could muster was a wide-eyed glare. She could hardly believe her ears when the entirety of this scheme was divulged to her. She simply had no words to give. She just held onto the list, her red eyes shifting from it to Robin. She had no idea what to think, honestly.

"I've got to go." Robin insisted, pulling himself up from the chair. He was through with this whole thing. For him, it was over. Thanking Maribelle for the medical aid, tea and her time, he left her quarters, closing her door and proceeding down the hallway to no particular destination. He just needed a walk to straighten his head out.

-x-

Later that day, the tactician was rarely seen by anyone for the most part. The only time he was seen was in the dining hall, having something to eat with Morgan. He had taken the time to get to know this new version of his daughter, who was currently on an away mission with the Ylissean army. For starters, she had a different diet that the Morgan he knew. While the former was more partial to sea food, particularly fish, this Morgan had no qualms about her meals. She would eat just about anything, really.

After dinner, the two strategists retired to Robin's room for a while. For the time being, new Morgan would take up residence in old Morgan's room. Both had the same hair color, so none would be the wiser of the two different girls. Until then, the two were studying together, just as the girl claimed they always did in the future.

"Hey, Dad?" Morgan asked, looking up from her book.

"Yeah?" Robin responded, doing the same.

"I've been meaning to ask; who's my mom out of all the people here?"

The older tactician set down his book and scratched at his cheek, mulling over whether or not he should even tell her. He could just pretend he had no idea, but with potentially vast amounts of Morgan spanning different genetic variants soon to walk among them, he would need help keeping them all in line sooner or later. He already had his hands full with his own Morgan, and he had no idea who her mother was in this timeline. In the long run, he would have to do it anyway, so there was no harm in beginning now.

"Hm. Well, I'll tell you, but keep in mind that your mother... may not be the most motherly." Robin bit his lower lip to try and keep from saying anything negative about Tharja. She had some good in her, of course. It just didn't outweigh the disturbing, cold-mannered and downright creepy parts of her. If Noire was any indication of her childhood, he could only imagine that Morgan's amnesia may not have been accidental.

"Come on, let's go find her." Placing his book on his bedside, Robin stood up and grabbed Morgan by the hand.

Upon opening the door, the two were surprised to see that company had come to them. Maribelle had stood in the doorway with one hand up balled into a fist, likely to knock on the door.

"Oh, um... hi?" Robin choked out his greeting. Naturally the noblewoman would have a number of questions and boots to the groin for him, but he hadn't expected her company so soon.

"Evening. You left this in my room earlier today." Maribelle handed Robin the list he was supposed to keep to himself. He wagered he left it there in his panicked haste to leave the tension filled room.

"Ah. That. Thanks for returning it." Taking the list and placing it back within his coat pocket, Robin swiftly stepped passed her. "Sorry, me and Morgan were heading somewhere." He began walking down the hallway at a brisk pace, enough that Morgan was nearly tripping over herself to keep up with him.

The younger tactician looked back at the blank woman and raised an eyebrow at the undeniably awkward moment. She was still new and had not yet introduced herself to the other Shepherds yet. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing, hon."

They continued walking through the building, passing many doors. Robin knew which one was the proper room when he saw an ominous purple haze pouring from the bottom of one of one particular door. When he drew close to the room and prepared to knock, the door quickly flung open with Tharja standing at the entrance, a blush on her face and a crooked grin. The Dark Mage quickly ran her hands through her hair, even though it looked more than presentable as it was.

"Oh, Robin! I wasn't expecting you!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. Truthfully, she really wasn't expecting him. The proximity hex she set up outside her door alerted her of his presence though, and rather than wait for him to knock, her impatience got the best of her.

Tharja's eyes drifted from Robin to the girl standing beside him. Morgan was immediately put off by the mysterious woman. Her pale skin and darker than black hair mixed with her slender body was a startling sight, and somehow, she could sense her dark aura indicative of her status as a Dark Mage. It was a skill that not many possessed, but was common among those taught in the ways of dark magic. Her revealing outfit didn't help either. Ordinarily, Morgan would have shuffled back and kept her distance, but something immediately caught her eye when looking the tall woman over. She somehow possessed the same headdress that she had. Hers was one of a kind. It was no common accessory worn by Dark Mages. Tharja noticed this too. The one Morgan wore was a bit tarnished, but otherwise it was the same piece of jewelry.

Taking the initiative, Morgan stepped forward rather than waiting for her father to speak up to break the silence. "Excuse me? Are you my mother?" Morgan asked sheepishly. Her eyes had a small glint in them with the possibility.

Tharja didn't quite know what to say. Her expression went back to neutral after hearing the question. She looked towards Robin for confirmation, to which the tactician nodded providing her answer. It was odd. The Morgan that would normally walk around camp and beside Robin was of no concern to her, but this time, Tharja could sense their relation. Her headdress, the color of her eyes, she even had the same cloud of darkness surrounding her that Noire had, but somehow it was even deeper and more sinister than the archer's.

Leaning down to meet Morgan eye to eye, Tharja stared intently at the younger tactician. It was an intimidation tactic. She wanted to see if her menacing glare would scare the girl off. She tried the same thing with Noire and it sent the girl into a whimpering mess. Morgan on the other hand stood firm, staring back with a stern look of determination. Robin simply looked from one to the other, confused about what was going on.

"Hm. What if I were?" Tharja finally asked back. She smirked, wondering if she could break the little tactician's brave act in front of her father. Instead, she got a different reaction. Morgan did indeed drop her stern expression, however, she quickly leaned in and gave Tharja a tight hug, throwing the Dark Mage off guard.

"It's so good to meet you! I have so many questions!" Morgan squealed. For no proper reason, the girl was ecstatic. She barely knew the woman, but when she knew of her heritage, all she could do was express joy. In the same way she found her father after whatever events followed her into this realm, she embraced her mother wholeheartedly. "Mother, I know it's short notice, but would you mind if we could just... I dunno, talk maybe? I really do have so much I want to ask you."

The taller woman looked down at the sparkling eyes of her daughter. She was adorable, disgustingly so. When Noire first laid eyes on her, she was practically scared for her life. She could deal with that, it was a common reaction anyway. Not so with her second child. The hugging, the smiling. It was different. She would be lying if she said she hated it, but she could do without the excessive contact.

With a sigh, Tharja placed her hands on Morgan's shoulders and gently pushed her away slightly, not enough to break Morgan's hug, just so that she wasn't in danger of crushing a rib. Looking back up at Robin, she asked "You don't mind her staying here for a while, do you?"

Robin smiled at Tharja's acceptance. "Not at all." His smile then turned to a stern look. "Please take care of her though, okay? No H-E-X-I-N-G. I've seen how Noire can be." he warned. She may be the mother of his potential child, but Gods help her if he so much as found a misplaced hair on her head.

"I can spell, Dad." Morgan huffed.

"Don't worry, you have my word nothing will happen to her." Tharja placed a hand on Morgan's head. She didn't say it in a sarcastic tone or wear a forced half-smile on her face. Her habits were ingrained in the tacician's head, so he knew that alone was enough to see she was being genuine.

"Alright then. If either of you need me, I'll be in my room... which I'm sure you already know where it is, Tharja." This time, the pale woman did smile mischievously.

* * *

 **I live!**

 **No, seriously, I do live though. Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I kinda got caught up in some important stuff and lost track of time. And by "some important stuff" i mean "Splatoon and Skyrim". Anyone ever played those games? Shit'll ruin your free time! But enough about my problems.**

 **You probably noticed this chapter has a "Pt. 1" attached to it. There's a reason for that. First off, I kinda promised myself that these chapters were mostly going to be snippets rather than full on mini-stories in their own right so as ti maintain interest in the story and try to keep some semblance of a schedule. This particular chapter got long because I tried to shoe-horn in some elements to the story to make it seem more plausible. I know no one cares about story in their smut, but dammit I at least want this to make SOME sense!**

 **Second reason for the split was because I just wanted you guys to know I am not kill. I would have uploaded this sooner but... you know. Skyrim n' squid kids n' all that.**

 **So that's my little rant. Next chapter there WILL be dat sexy citrus you guys obviously click on this for! (And that wonderful person who came up with sexy citrus is amazing!) And I promise the second part will not take anywhere near as long. You can count on it.**


	4. Leave No Task Half-Done Pt 2

**Leave No Task Half Done Pt 2**

On his way back to his room, Robin reached into his coat to check his list again. It was already in the moonlight hours. If he played his cards right, perhaps he could bed one of the Shepherds and be another step closer to finishing his mission. It was especially cold tonight in Ferox. Perhaps it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility for someone to welcome warm company.

"What the Hells am I thinking...?" Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he stuffed the list away and continued to his room. He could still hardly believe his situation. Of course, he had to get a move on. Grima wasn't going to sleep forever on Origin Peak after all.

Once he had arrived at his room, he entered hastily, ready to call it a night. Upon opening the door, he was immediately aware of some company. Maribelle had been patiently sitting on his bed, legs crossed, hands resting on her knee. Robin just stood there in the doorway. His expression was neutral. He had no words for the situation. Partly because he was surprised to see that she was waiting for him in his room of all places, and also because after their earlier encounter that day.

"We need to talk." The noble was using that tone again. She pointed at a chair she placed across from herself. "And I am not leaving until I have sorted all this business out."

 _"Ah shit."_ Robin cursed under his breath. He knew this could only end terribly for him.

"Excuse me?" Maribelle narrowed her eyes. If there was one thing she disliked about people, it was vulgarity.

"I said 'I'll sit!'". the tactician quickly answered, closing the door behind him. Pulling up the chair, he planted himself before the noble. Since his bed was slightly higher off the ground, he felt comparatively small, especially with that sneer Maribelle was giving him.

The atmosphere was much more cold than last time. The blonde noble was very well aware of what was going on and had collected her thoughts on the subject. But where to even start? The plan itself? The motivation? The execution? Herself? Maribelle recounted the details in her head. She understood all of it, but was still shaken to her core.

"Let's... begin where we left off." Maribelle said, rubbing her forehead. "Why even do this, Robin?"

Robin rubbed his neck while thinking of an answer. "Because. Me and Chrom want the same thing."

"What? To shamelessly gallivant among our ranks and soil the loins of every woman here? Is this some sort of cruel betting game to see if you could indeed accomplish this task? Honestly-"

"Because the alternative is everyone dying!" Robin shouted back, unable to bottle his frustration any longer. His head quickly fell into his hands, having completely lost his nerve.

"Let me tell you something: We're all going to die, okay? I've seen it. I KNOW it. Every single day, it gets harder and harder for us to get by without someone getting injured. For Gods' sake, we nearly lost Ricken just last week when defending a town from those rampant cultists. We're only fighting fellow people. That thing out there? It's a God." Robin pointed outwardly to accentuate his point. "Even with everything we have, we wouldn't make it. It would be a suicide mission. And I know deep down what I'm doing isn't exactly morally stable, but this is all I can do to at least increase our chances of winning. This isn't just because I feel like I can. I need to. For everyone in the Shepherds, Ylisse, probably the world... for _you._ "

The room fell silence again. Maribelle was at a loss for words. She was prepared to tear the man into bits and pieces for his transgressions, but after hearing his rationalization, the wind was deftly taken out of her sails. It was still disturbing as all creation and she very much felt like he deserved a punch in the jaw, and Chrom as well, but his reasoning was enough to keep her from doing so. Being the genius tactician that he was, no one questioned his word when he said a situation was or wasn't possible. No one trusted his word more than Chrom and Maribelle herself. If Robin only saw one way to solve a problem, he would take it, and everyone was trusting enough to follow through, and each and every time, they succeeded. For him to now claim that a situation was indeed a death trap, how could she possibly argue?

Sighing, Maribelle relented her feelings of disgust for now. As the situation was explained, they needed the extra man-power to make this a fruitful venture. "Fine. You win. I see your point, and I will not dissuade you."

Robin leaned back in his chair, a bit more calm from his rant. "I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect man you've tried to make me out to be. It actually hurts me a lot knowing that you of all people found out about this."

"I'm sure. I have not been blind to how you see me, Robin. I know that you find me to be a special person to you, as you are to me." The noble placed a reassuring hand on Robin's arm. She wanted to let him know that even if what he was doing is not 'okay', sometimes going down the less clean paths may be the best way forward. "And as I said before... I'm willing to help you see this through. Gods know how this must affect you right now. Remember; there is nothing noble about leaving a task half-done. I intend to keep my word."

"Even though you'll be part of it?" Robin looked up to the noble woman's eyes.

" _Especially_ if I'm part of it." Maribelle raised her hand from Robin's arm up to his cheek. She leaned into him until their foreheads touched and both stared into each other's eyes. Her eyes were gentle now. Completely devoid of the piercing death gaze she had given him before. There was no need to hide her icy exterior to him. She was more than willing to finally let her affections show. It wasn't in the scenario she had always pictured in her head. For her, it would be after they spent an evening in each other's company. Pleasant conversation of current events, perhaps even catch a show at the opera house. Afterward, he would confess his love for her before her peers and sweep her up into his arms. The perfect evening. Alas, it was not to be, but even so, she wanted the moment to live up to its fullest.

Robin had gotten up from the chair and had taken his place beside the noble, and both proceeded to take things slowly. At first, he had no idea how to approach the situation. It wasn't like with Tharja where he was thrust into something barely against his own volition. That session was rough and fast. Now, with Maribelle here, she made sure to comfort him. This was still new for her, but she hoped Robin's experience would still find her appealing. Leaning him down onto his pillow, Maribelle made the first move. She leveled herself against him, cheeks flushing with pink that matched her attire. She could hardly believe this was happening.

On Robin's end, his heart was positively racing. For so long he had pictured this moment. So many lonely and restless nights were seen through only with thoughts of the noble. He could barely help how one of his arms were wrapped firmly around Maribelle's waist, resting on her back the other intertwined with her own. He already knew about the inevitable, but for now, he enjoyed the moment. He much prefered the gentle approach to things. The man was as hard boiled as any soldier out there, but he was as sensitive as he was crafty too, and simply adored the way Maribelle handled him. He made sure to show the same care.

Gently, he leaned into the woman's gaze and softly pressed his lips against hers. They were soft and found a natural connection with his from the gloss she always has on. Again, the sensation he received was one of gentleness and sincerity. The type of candid affection that he had never felt before but merely heard about from Chrom since the days after his marriage. His first _real_ kiss, and it tasted marvelous.

"Is that... spiced wine?" Robin asked, smacking his lips to the familiar taste.

Maribelle nodded with the tiniest of smiles across her face. "I needed some method to steele my nerves to confront you on this whole thing." Robin simply laid his had back onto his pillow, letting a good laugh escape him.

After they had had their fill of each other's lips, Maribelle leaned into Robin. Her legs drapped over his own, and she allowed her body to rest against his. Naturally, her weight made him lie on his back, and he did so with grace to keep the mood pleasant. He was so warm. He had no fire burning in the fireplace of his room, which made the place a tad chilly, but Robin was a refreshing beacon of warmth for her. So content in his heat, the noble was tempted into dozing off for a spell in his arms. She begrudgingly resistaed the urge and looked up to his brown eyes with a content look about her.

"A question, Robin." She asked.

Captivated by her beauty, the only response he thought of was "Hm?"

"The list you have. Why was my name punctuated out of all the others?"

"Oh." Robin knew what she was talking about. He plucked the list from his coat and unfurled the crumpled paper before her. Just as she asked, her name had an asterisk next to it that the others did not. "It was supposed to be a reminder to put you last after everyone else. I wanted you to be the last person I was intimate with. That way when this was all over, maybe we could have..."

Maribelle wordlessly silenced him by holding his hand as he explained. She understood fully and frankly, found it flattering. She liked the idea of being 'the best for last' even in a crazy situation like this. "While we are on the subject, why choose Tharja first?"

"Eh..." Robin grunted with distaste. "I had no choice. She sort of... pushed herself upon me when she found out about Chrom's plan. She promised not to tell the others if I... promised to be with her."

The noblewoman's brow creased from the explaination. She had no personal issue with Tharja, but the woman simply had no honor. Blackmail was a great offense as is, but preemptively claiming Robin before her? This could not stand. She was going to have a word with her. Very soon. For now, her focus was between them. It had been a long time coming, but she was ready to finally give herself to him.

In an attempt to salvage the mood, the two began undressing each other. This was no time to speak of who had steamy sex with whom in whatever attempt to undermine the other's efforts.

Soon enough, both of them were completely nude before each other. The room was filled with the exotic scent of Maribelle's perfume; the smell of money and high society. She lay below the tactician, her arms placed at his shoulders as he readied himself. "Be gentle with me, darling." she cooed.

Robin leaned forward, finally entering Maribelle. He had very little idea of what he was doing. It wasn't as if his time with Tharja was a learning experience. Even so, he continued, trying his best to make this enjoyable for the both of them. Whether it was the heightened emotion between them or if he was actually doing a semi-good job, the noble beneath him sighed with content, a crooked smile on her face as they made love for the first time.

"A-Am I... doing alright?" Robin asked between thrusts. The look on her face didn't quite give him a clear answer one way or the other.

"You're doing wonderful, darling." Maribelle answered absently. Moving her hands from Robin's shoulders to his head, she pulled him in, resting his chin on her shoulder as a means of support for her. She needed something to grip and hold onto so she could resist the urge to moan and scream like any baseborn tramp would in a time like this.

The tactician ran one of his hands alongside his love's bare thighs, something he did manage to pick up from his last venture. The trail of his fingers leaving goosebumps on the girl in their wake. Her normally smooth skin ran bumpy with delight from his touch alone, and she couldn't help but rub her own leg against Robin's as he continued to show his affections.

Raising himself up from her shoulder, Robin looked upon Maribelle's vulnerable face again. Her half-lidded eyes and panting breath were every indication that she wanted to let everything out. It was cute; she always had to be the strong dignified one even when the situation never called for it. He rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek and leaned down to kiss her warm lips again. The taste of spiced win was still there and pleasant as ever. Separating the kiss for a moment, he spoke into her ear, "You don't need to hold back with me, Maribelle. Just let go."

With her hands still gripping her lover's head, she pulled him back into another kiss, this time, making no attempt to mask her true self. She moaned roughly into his mouth every time he pumped into her. Every hard breath was almost in time with her steady heartbeat, and giving into her base instincts seemed to intensify her pleasure. It held true for Robin as well. Knowing that he was able to make her feel good did wonders for his confidence, allowing him to hold her tight and move faster and harder than before. Never enough to be considered rough, but still with enough vigor that the noble's breasts would rise and fall like a vertical metronome, earning him even more pleased moans and cries of satisfaction.

Robin separated their second kiss again. "Hey..." panting lightly from the woman almost literally stealing his breath away. "I'm almost finished..."

In response, Maribelle raised her legs and wrapped them around Robin's hips, firmly locking him in place. "I'm ready." she announced, steeling herself.

The way Maribelle had her lower self around Robin had made movement a little restricting, but her persevered in the face of adversity. Both of them had one hand entwined within the others, while the free one from Maribelle was placed at Robin's back, while his was placed around her shoulder. Feeling his orgasm reaching him, Robin made one last thrust, deep inside of the woman's core. The release he felt was unlike before. With Tharja, it was as if he felt a large *bang* go off within him because of the spontaneity of it all, this time, it was an equally powerful surge of pleasure, but it 'felt' more like a fulfilling *jolt*. One. Twice. Three times he felt his entire body twitch with the subtlest of jerks.

As they were settling down, Maribelle made sure to keep her legs wrapped around Robin for just a little longer. She wanted to make sure the tactician's efforts would take. She had to remind herself that regardless of the earnest love they shared, this was still just part of a bigger plan, and she would make sure to keep her promise in helping him see it through.

"Maribelle...?" Robin spoke up after taking a minute's rest.

"Hm?"

"Love you."

"Mm, love you too." The noblewoman nuzzled against the man's face and delivered a simple peck on his cheek. From there, the two closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, with Robin still ensnared by the girl.

-x-

Early the next morning, Robin was awakened by a chill in the air. He begrudgingly opened his eyes to see that Maribelle was nowhere to be seen. He was still naked from last night and his door was open, explaining the cold Feroxi winter wind blowing in. The cold was probably nowhere near as bad as Robin made it out to be. He couldn't help but feel a little lonely without Maribelle here to greet him. After wiping his eyes of sleep, he pulled on a pair of the trousers from yesterday, enough for him to head to the Khan's bathhouse and wash up for the day. As he grabbed his coat, the door to his room creaked open, with Maribelle stepping through while carrying a tray in her arms.

"Good morning, love." She cheerfully greeted, closing the door behind her with her foot. She placed the tray onto Robin's table, which was thankfully clear of books and stray papers that normally graced the top.

Robin looked at the spread before him; a piping hot bowl of oat meal with a small bowl of sugar next to it, a fresh banana that was perfectly ripe for eating, and an equally piping hot cup of tea with the scent of ginger. A simple meal, but anything hot was great in this brutal weather.

"I've taken the freedom to prepare you an appropriate meal. Everything you see is proven to grant a healthy boost in virility." she smiled innocently.

"Wow. You're serious about helping me, huh?" Robin set down to have his meal, beginning with the tea to warm his palette.

"Forgive me for involving myself with a matter that is entirely your own, but a task such as this requires an extra hand. Besides, Lord Chrom does not appear to be lending any assistance with the very task he assigned you with."

"Plausible deniability I wager. If I get found out, no one would be the wiser that the Exalt of the realm was orchestrating events behind the scenes. Can't say I blame him though." Robin took a half spoon full of sugar and mixed it with his oatmeal before digging in.

"Reasonable, if not underhanded."

"Yeah, well, that's how it goes. But I already knew the risks when I accepted, so I'll just continue to play my part. It will do a lot for me if you do manage to have my back throughout this."

"Absolutely, darling, you leave just about everything to me. In the meantime, what will you do next?"

Robin took another sip of his tea. "I was going to start of by reporting to Chrom, then have a warm bath. Care to join me for the second part?" he grinned slyly.

"Perhaps you should leave that one to the other girls." Maribelle smiled back. "Now then, eat quickly and don't be late to see Chrom. I must be going."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to stay a little and maybe talk about last night?" Robin asked, peeling into his fruit.

"Fear not, Robin. I promise you we will have the time. So until then, behave yourself." Maribelle giggled as she left the tactician to eat. Starting down the hallway, she started thinking of how to go about her plans. Before that, she had a loose end that needed tying up.

-x-

A knock on her door alerted Tharja to some unwanted company. She wanted to just ignore them and go back to sleep as she usually did, but the persistent sound of someone banging their knuckles on her door without end was enough to get her up and out of bed. As she awakened, she looked back to her bed to see Morgan sound asleep. They had spent the entire night talking and getting to know each other. Somehow, the innocent little girl managed to melt Tharja's cold exterior and out of her own offering, allowed her to share her bed for the evening until she could get her own quarters. All the more reason to answer the door; she didn't want whoever was knocking to wake her up.

Opening the door slightly, the Dark Mage caught sight of Maribelle of all people. She was actually expecting Robin to be here and check on Morgan. Tharja immediately began to shut her door to go back to bed, only to have it blocked be the noble's foot.

"Tharja! Do you have a moment?" Maribelle asked, while simultaneously shoving the door open and letting herself inside. The room was just as unpleasant as the person who occupied it. Dreary, dark, and the unpleasant scent of all the animal parts she had on hand whenever she needed to cook up a good hex or two. The first thing Maribelle noticed was someone else under the sheets of Tharja's bed. The whore had probably dug her vile claws into another man after she was finished with Robin. How typical.

"What do you want...?" Tharja hissed. Her left hand began to gleam with a violet hue, ready to use a levitation hex and literally throw her "guest" out of her room.

"Let me be brief." Maribelle turned to face the Dark Mage with eyes that burned even brighter than Tharja's hand. "You and I both know about the 'special assignment' Robin is currently on. I also know about how you tried to blackmail him. So I will say this once: You WILL keep that pale mouth quiet, and recognize that Robin belongs to me. Overstep your boundries and so help me I will make sure you regret us ever scraping you up from the desert floor two years ago."

Tharja nearly had her jaw fall open. Who the hell did this spoiled brat think she was talking to!? She could remove her bones from her skin and hang her husk up to dry in the next half hour if she wanted! "You know, you're pretty brave. Talking to someone with power that not even your worst nightmares can compare to." She growled. Her own eyes began to to glow violently with her magical powers bubbling to the surface.

"Then go ahead. Just try to say a word to anyone, or even have a passing thought of taking Robin from me and I will show you something not even a Dark Mage would dare to see." The noble refused to back down, staring directly into Tharja's glowing eyes, challenging her intimidation tactics. She had dealt with worse, and there was no chance she would concede her loved one to this harlot. Without giving Tharja a chance to reply, Maribelle stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly.

Tharja just stood there in her room, hand trembling in anger. No matter what it takes, Robin would belong to her, damn the consequences and damn any woman who got between that.

"Hwuh...?" a voice mumbled from beneath the blankets of Tharja's bed. Morgan awoke from the sound of the door slamming. Her hair was a mess and one eye was still shut from exhaustion. "Breakfast time...?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes. Tharja barely even registered the girl, still fuming.

"We'll just see who will have who, you pampered, rich cu-"

"Mom, who're you talkin' to...?" Morgan interrupted tossing the blanket off of herself.

"Uh, no one. Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I am very aware this is actually pretty late. Here's the deal: My laptop crapped out on me recently. Like, just ded. RIP. Gone. And along with it, a LOT of files on there. I couldn't salvage anything from it, so lots of thingswere lost, including chapters to this and other stories I was working on. The result? I had to spend the last two weeks rewriting most of them from scratch or sheer memory and it's been very stressful. I realize I somehow managed to get a dedicated amount of people who enjoy my low-tier writing and I can't thank you guys enough. But I have to ask you all can be a little patient with me going forward. Don't worry, I'm not going to slap the hiatus label of doom on this story. I'll still be working on it, but it will be a very stiff process going forward.**

 **So, yeah. Thanks for all your support and patience, I really hope my writing is worth your time when you log in to read it. :)**


	5. Fairy Tail

**Fairy "Tail"**

"Okay, two down in less than a week." Chrom said, eyeing Robin's list. First Tharja and now Maribelle's names were crossed out with many more to come. Both men were once again at the Khan's breifing room. Though talk of what to do next had already been settled, tt was alternative business as usual with them waiting for Henry to return with another Morgan soon.

Fortune and misfortune struck in tandem recently as an unprecedented number of Risen began appearing throughout the continent. Although he would continue to rest for some time, Grima's resurrection had brought on Risen from far and wide. Many of which were fallen soldiers of ages past. Robin had asked Lucina if this was common in the future and sure enough, it was. Being from the Earth Dragon tribe, Grima had innate magical abilities tied to the element of his clan's namesake. However, his status as a God also gifted him with necromancy of unmatched prowess. Unlike most practices today where it required a vessel of flesh and blood, Grima could create Risen simply from the dirt and mud alone. Essentially, he had an unlimited army to keep things in check while he rested.

That was the mistortune. The fortune came into play as Chrom had found a reliable way to test every potential Morgan's ability. The first of which had already been deployed to guard the Ferox-Plegian border and reports were more than exceptional. Plans were already in place to station Morgan who was mothered by Tharja to protect her homeland of Plegia. It was much to vast for just one to handle on her own, but the area she was assigned to was small enough that she would be able to keep watch over a village that was damn near crawling with the undead.

"So, any plans on who is next?" Chrom asked, handing the list back to Robin.

"No one yet. But if an opportunity presents itself, I'll be sure to take it."

"Alright. If you plan on making a move anytime soon, I suggest in the next 24 hours. We'll be packing up and heading off to the Ylissean border. Frederick told me of someplace just outside of the country where I can unlock Falchion's true might." The Exalt pointed to a map tacked into the back wall. He picked up a pin and placed it upon the precise location. A high mountain located at the eastern edge of the continent.

"HEY-O!" Henry shouted as he kicked open the door to the briefing room. "Guess who's back with a new face!" He boasted loudly.

Behind him a girl walked into the room. Another version of Morgan; her father's black coat was unmistakable. However, unlike the last two who the trio would see, this one had silken blond hair and a cute, white bow resting on the back of her head. She also appeared to be carrying a Mend staff attached to her belt rather than a sword of some kind.

"Was that really necessary, sir? Barging in so rudely?" the girl spoke up, examining the door to make sure the boisterous sorcerer hadn't caused any damage to it.

 _'Yep. She's Maribelle's alright.'_ Robin thought. The critical manner of speech was much less sharp than her mother's, but it was definitely still there.

After swinging the door back and forth to make sure the hinges were still in place, Morgan turned and bowed respectfully to the men behind her. "I apologize for the interruption, sirs." Her prim and proper speech patterns made it obvious to Chrom where this Morgan came from, if he hadn't already known who his friend's latest conquest was. "I was looking for my father, you see and this man promised to assist me in finding him."

"Well, you found me." Robin spoke up, waving and smiling cheerfully at the new addition.

"F-Father!" Morgan exclaimed, running up to the tactician and wrapping her arms about him in a tight hug. "Father, where have you been!? You've had me worried sick after we were separated!"

 _'Deja vu...'_ Chrom thought in his head. This was almost the exact same scene just yesterday.

"It's been terrible these past few hours. First I wake up with a painful headache, I spent the entire time finding you walking through the surrounding cold forests. My boots are nearly soaked through from the snow and worst of all, my favorite coat snagged on a branch and now I have a horrible rip!" The little blonde pouted, nearly on the verge of tears when she pulled up a patch of her inherited black coat to show a tear in the fabric.

"Aw, I'm sorry about that, hon." Robin gripped at the cloak and examining the noticeable rip. If Maribelle saw her child wearing something like this, she would have a fit the likes of which no one would live to tell. "It'll be okay, I know a friend who can fix that right up and it'll be good as new."

"R-Really?" the blond sniffled. She tried her hardest to not shed a tear, but this was truly her most prized possession that she had. If she so much as had dirt smear across the threads, she would be up for hours making sure it was clean enough to eat off of. And then clean it again after she finished eating.

"Yeah. In fact, I've just finished up here, so we can go right now." Robin looked to Chrom for permission to take his leave, to which the Exalt nodded.

"Actually, not quite yet!" Henry chimed in, holding an index finger adrift. "There is one important matter to attend to!"

Robin eyed the Dark Mage suspiciously. More than likely it involved his mission. "Okay. Morgan, how about you wait outside for us to finish. I promise we can make this quick."

Morgan nodded and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"So what's this about?" Robin asked.

"Here's the short version: I need something that's part of you." Henry smiled a little too mischievously for the two other men's liking.

"...Excuse me?" the tactician flatly asked.

"Y'know. Stuff like hair, blood, spit, blood, probably a toe nail or two. Also blood."

"...Why?" Robin asked with the same awkward blank stare.

"Nya ha ha! Well, y'see doing the dark ritual that makes these Morgans pop out of nowhere sorta requires a special... factor."

"Oh, please do go on." Robin folded his arms while maintaining his suspicious glare.

"Alrighty. So this dark ritual thing? Think of it like fishing: I just cast a line into the ocean and catch a fish. Just like any good fisherman, I need bait to attract the little buggers."

"That sounds surprisingly simple. But why do you need parts of myself to do that?"

"Ehh. That requires a looot of explaining. I'd tell ya, but you did promise the kid this would be quick so... Just trust me on this?"

Chrom rubbed his chin, contemplating the situation. "I don't know Henry. We appreciate your help, but what was keeping you from performing the ritual before?"

"About that!" Henry's grin was wide enough to show his disturbingly white teeth. "I had actually been secretly taking samples of Robin's hair from Tharja's secret stash to get the job done!"

"I'd ask where and how she got those samples but... I'm scared of the answer." Robin shuddered.

"Remind me to tell you that too, it's a great story! Anyway, she sorta found out about what I was doing and... kinda used a nasty curse as a warning. Like... a REALLY nasty one. She must have been in a particularly _fowl_ mood! Nya ha ha!"

"What could she have done to scare you of all people off?" Robin asked.

Henry's smile actually faded for a moment. That in and of itself was a bad sign. The Dark Mage quickly unbuttoned his robes, pulling his shirt apart to reveal-

"OH MY GODS!" Robin and Chrom both yelled upon seeing the horrors that would from then on be burned into their brains. Both of them shielded their eyes from the utter hell before them.

"Yeeeeah. It looks bad, right?" Henry rhetorically asked.

"H-Henry...! How are you alive!?" Chrom demanded, holding one hand over his mouth so as not to vomit.

"Not sure, actually. But it hurts like hell!"

"Make it go away!" Robin shouted. He had his hood pulled completely over his head. It didn't help much as he could never forget what he saw, and it would still appear when he closed his eyes.

Buttoning his shirt and robes back up, Henry pulled a small dagger out of his pocket. "So, anyway, I'll need some samples from Robin to make this ritual work. Not too much, perhaps a pint of blood will do.

Robin slowly pulled his hood back over his head, peeking with one eye squinted to make sure what he had seen was no longer there. "D-Does it have to be blood? Can't I just give you a few strands of hair like before?" he stammered, still riled up from the sight.

"Yeah. I suppose you could." Henry tapped the dagger against his lips. "Blood just speeds up the process. Anything less takes hours to make the ritual work."

"Ugh, you know, perhaps you can deal with just hair this time?" Robin held an arm out for the dagger.

"Sure, I guess. It'll just be harder and harder for me though. Having to do this two days in a row is kinda takin' it's toll on me."

Robin sighed. He really didn't like the idea of bloodletting, but if it means Henry would be able to continue to do his job, he could make an exception. "Fine." He grunted.

"You're a real pal, Robin! Don't forget this either!" Henry pulled free a glass vial from his robes. Clearly he was prepared for this outcome.

"Chrom, hold that for me." Robin pointed to the vial as he prepared to drag the blade across his hand.

"Are you sure about this?" Chrom asked, taking the vial from Henry and holding it under Robin's hand.

"Not really, but it's the best choice we have, so..." Robin gripped the naked dagger in his palm and swiftly dragged it through, squeezing hard to let the crimson liquid drip steadily into the glass container. After it filled about halfway, Robin allowed his hand to rest. "I hope that's enough?" He asked as Chrom handed the vial back to Henry.

"Yeah, plenty." Henry answered, although he was more interested in the warmth of the liquid within the bottle than Robin's well-being. "Okay then! We're all done here!"

"Great. I'll be off then." Robin balled both hands into fists and stuffed them in his pockets to hide the blood from his daughter and others. As soon as he took Morgan to see Cherche about her coat, he needed to rush to Maribelle and have her take care of this cut. He left the room to see Morgan standing patiently for him to finish his business.

"Was everything okay, Father? I heard screaming in there." Morgan looked on with concern. She had never heard her father shout like that before.

"Everything's just fine, I promise. Now let's go and get that coat fixed. Your mother would kill me if she saw you walking around with a tear in your clothes."

"Okay!" Morgan cheerfully followed after her father to wherever he would lead her. "By the way, who _is_ my mother?"

-x-

Later that day, after Morgan had gotten her coat properly stitched up, Robin decided to tell her the identity of her mother, and at the same time have the woman treat his wounded hand. At the moment, they all sat together in Maribelle's room to a kettle of tea while the noble was rubbing cleansing alcohol over Robin's palm. She would have bothered to ask, but Robin simply said it was 'all part of the plan', to which she accepted.

"This should be enough for now.." Maribelle stated, ending her treatment with a healthy dose from her Heal staff. There was no need to use the more valuable Mend staves for something so small as this.

"Amazing, mother. To think you can do so much with so little!" Morgan looked on in awe at her parents. Although she had knowledge with healing magic, she was no better than a beginner. Her Mend staff would make up for her inexperience, yet her mother was able to use a Heal staff to the same, if not greater, effect.

"This is nothing, my dear." Maribelle smiled with noble pride. "When you've been through what your mother has, you learn to make the best of what you have. In fact, I believe your brother is actually even better than I with treating wounds."

"Brother?" Morgan asked. Her eyes widened with shock when she heard her mother speak. "I have a brother?"

"You mean your father hasn't told you?" The smaller tactician shook her head, eyes still filled with intrigue. She was already reeling from her memory loss of one of her beloved parents, but now she had a sibling?

"Is it possible that I may be able to meet him?" The girl asked with a smile and begging eyes.

"I am sorry to say, but he is not currently with us, my dear. He is with a different group of the army acting as their medic. It will be quite some time before we can see him, I'm afraid."

"Oh..." The younger noble's expression deflated, nearly sinking into her chair before she remembered to maintain proper posture.

"I know, love." Maribelle sat beside her daughter. "But in the meantime, you and I can reconnect and get to know each other all over again." She placed an arm about the girl's shoulders and brought her in for a sincere hug.

Morgan smiled and returned her mother's embrace. "I appreciate that, Mother. Thank you." It felt nice to feel her mother's arms around her for what was, to her, the first time. First impressions lead the girl to believe her mother was a stiff and tightly wound noblewoman just from appearances alone and how firm she was around her father, but when it came to family, she was a completely new person.

"Now would be a fine time, actually. I do have other important affairs to attend to." Robin chimed in, referring to the obvious between him and Maribelle.

"Yes, of course you do, darling. Actually, before you go, I have something I needed to return to Sumia. Would you mind seeing it arrive to her on your way to your other matters?" Maribelle left her seat and walked to a bookshelf nestled in the corner of her room. There was a collection of many subjects lining the shelves, although none of them belonged to her. They were just pleasantries provided for guests. one book did belong to her. It had a somewhat worn cover that was devoid of any title. A vivid red leather bound book that was unfamiliar to Robin's eyes, which was saying something for a book worm such as him. Maribelle handed the mysterious book over to Robin who simply tucked it within the pocket of his coat next to a worn out Fire tome. The two said their farewells and Robin took his leave to allow the two blondes to bond.

Robin figured he would start looking for Sumia in her quarters first. With the announcement that the Shepherds were heading out of Ferox tomorrow, she was likely getting her things ready for transport. If that were the case, he figured he could lend a hand and make sure she wouldn't trip over anything.

On his way down the hall, he approached the Pegasus Knight's chambers and began to pull the book from his coat when he heard a very loud crash from inside. He already knew what had happened before his eyes needed to see. Placing the book back into his coat, he approached the door and knocked three times. "Sumia? Are you alright in there?"

"Ouch..." A voice squeaked on the other side of the door. Gripping the knob, Robin opened the wooden door to see the damage. Sumia was on her face and a crate of odds and ends was tipped over with all of its contents scattered across the floor.

"Sumia?" Robin asked, stepping into the room.

Picking her head up, Sumia looked up to see Robin standing at her side, witnessing her latest blunder. "Hi, Robin." She greeted. Ordinarily she would be embarrassed, but after falling flat on her face one too many times, she had been desensitized to it. It rarely happened anymore these days. This particular fall was simply because she underestimated the weight of the things she was carrying.

Robin knelt down before all the scattered objects, turning the crate onto its proper side and placed all of the fallen content within it. "I was supposed to hand something off to you, but it looks like you need some help yourself, huh?"

"Sorry, I was sorting things out to move to the convoy later today. If you want to help, I've only got a few more things here and there before I'm finished." Sumia got back up onto her feet, dusting off her riding skirt and assisted Robin with getting her belongings into place.

"I see. It would have been a better idea to ask for help from the start." Robin sorted a set of spare armor used by Pegasus Knights within the crate. It was no wonder he heard the crash from outside with all the light metal clanging together.

"Well, I didn't want to bother anyone with my business. Honestly I would keep doing this myself if you hadn't already started putting things away."

"Oh boy." Robin sighed. "You would think after fighting through two wars and proving yourself, you would have gained SOME self esteem."

"Huh?" Sumia stopped packing her things away and looked at Robin quizzically.

"Look, Sumia, it's not a bother at all if you need help with something. Whether it's a partner on the battlefield or something as simple as this." Robin stood on his feet, holding an old Knight's helmet in his hands. "Everything we do goes into serving how much of a tightly knit team we are. Everyone is an important part of the Shepherds. Even you."

"I mean... it's just that everyone else can do more than me, you know? Anything I bring to the table can just be done by someone else."

"Oh, really?" Robin shot the woman a half-smile. "What about that time you saved Chrom from being killed at the Feroxi border?"

"Oh. That was-"

"Or that time when you went scouting and warned the camp ahead of time of a bandit attack on our territory?"

"I was-"

"Remember when Cordelia was sick? And you took it upon yourself to be the ONLY aerial support we had at the Mila Tree in Valm?"

"I'm sure someone-"

"How about that time in the Plegian desert when I got my foot stuck in the sand and you saved my life from two Grimleal Dark Mages? And then you posted yourself in front of one of the villages to protect it from other enemies?"

Sumia's eyes went a little wide from that last one. "You... saw that?"

"Of course I did. You protected so many townsfolk that day. Nobody noticed and no one gave thanks to you, but I saw. I saw how you stood firm and continued to fight even when you were wounded."

The Pegasus Knight rubbed held one of her arms bashfully. In truth, she had actually gone to one of the villages to take a quick rest after saving Robin. She never expected anyone to try and ambush the local village. It was more a moment of convenience rather than an active motivation to help people.

"Do you have any idea of the significance you had on that day, Sumia?" Robin snapped her out of her thoughts. "When you bravely held fast and protected innocent villagers, the people of Plegia were able to see that not all Ylisseans were as terrible as Gangrel had made us out to be."

"But that's hardly significant at all." Sumia shook her head defiantly. "Lady Emmeryn was the one who convinced the people that war wasn't the answer, I had nothing to do with it."

"It's true, Emmeryn was the one who tore the walls down between our countries, but you were the people's very first view of selflessness and true devotion to peace. They had seen with their own eyes, long before Emmeryn fully awakened them, that things were no longer as they used to be."

Sumia stood speechless, struck silent from the intense passion that Robin asserted with every word. She could tell that this wasn't him blowing hot air around for her sake. He believed, with every fiber of his being that she was just as competent a member of the Shepherds as he or even Chrom. Though not one for giving motivational speeches, Sumia still felt a spark inside of her grow thanks to Robin's words. To be genuinely compared to Lady Emmeryn of all people, she never would have dared to dream of something like that. Her self-deprecation mentality was utterly shattered in the wake of such declarations. Perhaps she really wasn't as useless as she thought. After all, she had made it this far and would never give up. Maybe she was stubborn, or maybe her inner resilience was what kept her going, either way, to be praised of her efforts, even if they were meager in her view, and to such astonishing effect was simply too contagious for her to not finally smile.

"Gosh, i guess I really haven't been giving myself that much credit, huh? No one's ever said something like that to me before."

"See? Just because you stumble every now and again doesn't mean you're a useless person. It's about time someone said something. We are at the verge of a very deadly battle you know."

"You're right." Sumia nodded, knowing full well the trials ahead. "I have to make sure to be focused on the battle ahead, not on myself."

"A brilliant thought process, but that's only half of it." Robin placed the last of the equipment into the crate and slammed it shut and tightly.

"Huh? But what else is there?" Sumia cocked her head to the side, unsure of what he meant.

"Remember, we're fighting a deity here. Someone who thinks they can just trample on humanity for seemingly no reason. While we do indeed need to focus on that battle in the coming days, we also must remember that as people, we need to show Grima that we're strong. What example would we set for the world if even one of us had a shred of self doubt in the moment of truth? You are strong Sumia, don't allow anyone to tell you otherwise. But I need you to be more than strong. I need you to be confident; to believe in yourself that you can do this."

"Well..." Hesitation was still within the Pegasus Knight. Part of her still believed that Robin was simply blowing smoke just for her moral's sake, but she very much wanted to believe it was the truth. "Okay. I will. I'll believe in myself. If you of all people think I can do it, then it has to be true, right?"

"Absolutely, you know I wouldn't lie about something like that, Sumia. I've always believed in you." Robin smiled back. Perhaps that was all it took though? Belief. And not make-believe that she often escapes to when she can't handle her own reality. The kind of belief that she could indeed do anything. She had come so far in life all thanks to her companions in the Shepherds and especially through Robin's encouragement over the years. "So please, don't talk about yourself being useless, or hesitate to ask for help because you think you'll be a burden. Everyone needs a helping hand sometime or another. In fact..." The tactician gripped the broad crate in his hands. How Sumia thought she could manage this on her own is ridiculous. The damn thing practically weighed a ton! "I REALLY need help carrying this to the convoy. Mind giving me a hand?"

Sumia giggled at the way Robin tried to punctuate his message. Always the motivator, that one. "Hehe. Sure."

-x-

"I think that's the last of it." Sumia looked from left to right to make sure all of her things were properly moved out of her borrowed bedchambers. Everything else here was simply accommodations made readily available for guests who stayed here.

"Great, my arms are killing me." Robin dropped himself onto the plush sofa right in front of the unlit fireplace, letting his legs just drift outward. Posture was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the pep talk earlier." The brunette girl smiled cheerfully, the biggest smile she had in a long time.

"No problem, I've needed my fair share of motivational speeches anyway. Thank Chrom for that." After resting for a moment, Robin managed to pick himself back up onto his feet and stretched his sore muscles a bit. In the middle of his impromptu workout, he felt the leather bound book Maribelle gave him thump against his chest in his coat's inner pocket. "Oh! Sumia, I have something for you."

The Pegasus Knight watched as Robin reached into his coat and presented her with a book. It had no title on it, and it certainly didn't look familiar. Was this a gift of some sort? Perhaps it was one of the many books she dropped around camp while carrying such huge stacks of them at a time.

"Maribelle said she needed to return this to you."

Now that was odd. "Maribelle said that?" Last she checked, Sumia hadn't lent anything to Maribelle, let alone a book.

"Yeah, she sent me to return it to you. Is it some sort of story book?"

"I... suppose so? I can't think of any reason someone would need to give me of all people a book." Sumia took the tome from Robin and held it under her arm, thanking her friend for its 'return'. Both stood silent, waiting for the other to speak up about the unknown novel. Sumia was positive she hadn't given this unfamiliar book to anyone, she had never even seen it before. Robin wondered if it was a mistake on her part, or if she was just pulling his leg. She certainly wasn't above that despite her stiff exterior at times.

"Um..." Sumia mumbled, trying to find something to break the awkward moment. "Are you free for a little while?"

He already knew the answer, but the Tactician decided to humor the girl. "Sort of. Why?"

"I was just thinking, if you wanted to, we could just unwind and maybe read a book, like we used to?" Sumia held the mysterious book before her to emphasize her request. "I just thought it would be nice to relax after all that moving.

"I'm fine with that, actually. it really has been awhile since we shared a good book."

The girl's face practically lit up when she got her answer. It would be just like old times, when they would sit together and just alternate reading chapters. That activity sadly lessened ever since their trip to Valm. It would be nice to have the experience again after so long.

Both of them migrated back to the sole couch in the room. Before they would even open whatever was in this book, Robin looked at the fireplace, which was still unlit the entire time. If it weren't for his coat, he would wager the cold would creep up his spine. "Would you mind if I lit us a fire? The lighting's a little low for reading."

"Ooh, trying to be romantic, are we?" Sumia teased with narrowed eyes. Deep down, she secretly hoped that was the reason...

"Let's pretend that's the case and not that I'd rather we not strain our eyes while reading." Robin smugly replied. Without getting p from his seat, he grabbed the Fire tome from within his coat and expertly aimed a fireball at the intended target. He hit the log within the fireplace dead center, immediately bringing a soft light into the room. The tome he carried then itself burned away within his hand, it's uses completely expended.

With that task over and done with, Robin offered to begin their session with the first chapter. Curiosity had been building within him on just what was in this book. He opened the cover of the book to finally see the title.

 _'Once Smitten, Twice Spry'_

A curious one, to be sure. Neither one of the two had heard of the book in question, and the author was unfamiliar too. Nevertheless, they both proceeded on with the story.

As they proceeded on through the chapters of the story, they had grown quite invested with the characters and scenario. So far, it had been about a tale of a woman who had grown up with an older sister who was nearly perfect at everything she had done while her younger sister would suffer from an inferiority complex and sheltered herself away from most people, having been labeled as the lesser child of the two. Immediately, Sumia drew parallels to her and her childhood friend Cordelia, although even she had to admit she wasn't nearly as hard on herself as the main character was.

The narrative gained intruge a few chapters in when the older sister had fallen for a mercenary who stopped by the sister's home for shelter for one night. In that one night, the younger sister, having grown jealous of her sibling, decided that she wanted something for herself for once. If her sister got all the recognition and devotion of their peers and even their parents, then she would have the object of her affections as a fair trade. Eventually, they would elope and find themselves traveling the world until they decided to rest at an old roadside on their way to their next destination.

 _Under the moonlight, Bethany held herself close to Mathew's chest. It would be tonight that she would make her feelings known. It simply felt right with the current mood and after all they had been through._

"Oh, Gods, this is getting pretty good!" Sumia hung onto every word Robin read, clinging to his arm and smiling all throughout.

 _"Dearest Mathew, there is something that which I've held within my heart that I must say..." Bethany hesitated. Part of her wanted to wait and see if he would feel the same way about her, yet she was compelled to be the one to bring her emotions to the surface._

 _"I know." Mathew interrupted. His eyes looked into hers which shined from the moonlight. "I love you too."_

Sumia squealed with glee after hearing Robin's narration. Both of them had been waiting for the last two chapters for this!

 _"Oh, Mathew!" Bethany shouted as she threw herself atop her one true love. Both of them embraced fiercely and shared their first kiss. After years of committing to the idea of chaste solitude, Bethany knew in this moment she would never be alone again._

 _"Mathew..." Bethany heaved with begging eyes. "Please, make love to me!"_

 _"Yes, my love, but please, forgive this man if he may be too rough. I have known battle all my life, and gentleness is something I am not familiar with." Mathew replied, cupping Bethany's soft cheeks into his strong palm. Uncaring of whoever may pass by, or even the environment they were in, the couple began to undress each other and-"_

...

"Robin?" Sumia snapped out of her trance and looked up to Robin who had a large blush on his face.

"Uh..." Robin flipped over the next few pages of the book. The rest of the chapter laid bare all the graphic details of their consummation. From there, he quickly skimmed over the next few chapters. All the way up until the end, it was the same: Sex, sex, sex, and even more sex. Practically the other half of the novel chronicled their sexual exploration of each other all in glamorous and full detail. There was even a particularly extensive chapter dedicated to an encounter involving the two protagonists and the aforementioned sister. "Sumia? I don't think this is the kind of book we thought this would be." He said flatly as he returned to his original place.

"Oh." Sumia understood fully the implications of Robin's wording. No wonder the book was blank; It was an adult oriented novel. This brought up a lot more questions than answers though. For starters, why in the hell did Maribelle have a book like this? However, the story for what it was had been so well developed. It would have been a shame to simply stop there. "How about you continue anyway?"

"What!?" Robin exclaimed. Although he hadn't gotten into the really raunchy stuff, he wasn't sure how it would have felt to recite each of these accounts.

"Please?" Sumia looked up to the tactician's blushing face with wide eyes. Though he tried to protest with stammered reasoning, in the end he simply couldn't say no to that face. Besides, he would be lying if he said he didn't want to know what was going on.

For the next few chapters, Robin exclusively read them all. There was something about hearing Robin narrate the actions so shakily with that cute blush he had, and the way he would vocalize Bethany's yelps of pleasure. No matter how red Robin's face got, Sumia urged him to continue. By this point, she had actually lost interest in the book and the characters themselves. Her mind was just on the tactician. The way he acted so flustered despite his progression through the pages. All of the obscenities and scenes he read verbatim latched onto Sumia's mind and she simply just forgot that Robin was even reading a book in the first place.

 _"...until they collapsed into a mess of sweat, panting and various bodily fluids."_

The chapter ended there, with still plenty more to go, but for the time being, perhaps it was best to stop. Clapping the book shut, Robin exhaled roughly from what he had just read. He was a worldy man, one where very little fazed him, but this? This was insane. All the while, Sumia was smiling like a madwoman over the entire thing. How such an innocent girl like her could find this so endearing was a mystery that he would rather not unearth.

"i have to say, that was pretty amazing." Sumia asked to see the book to visit one of her favorite parts. "The wording was so eloquent, it was almost as if I were there..." The girl swooned as she backtracked to one chapter that involved Bethany walking on her hands with her legs suspended in the air.

"You can't be serious." Robin scoffed. Taking the book back, he turned to one one the earilest scenes. "Look at this part here. Mathew cries upon realizing he is the only man that could 'bring my love this sort of joy'. No one cries during sex!"

"Fair enough, that does sound a little ridiculous." The girl smirked. Even she had to admit that part was unrealistic, even for a fantasy novel.

"And look how poetic they make it sound. 'and in that moment, they realized their etheral beings were now one for eternity?'"

"I think that's supposed to be symbolic of how much they cared for each other. They trusted each other for so long and now they've finally given into each other. Isn't that the purpose?"

"No." Robin shook his head and closed the book. "Whoever wrote this must have been a virgin. Making love, or even sex is nowhere near as mystical as they make it sound, believe me."

The Pegasus Knight started to pout at the way Robin was so negative about it. He was starting to cut in on the fantasy aspects and ruin the whole experience for her. Besides, what did he know about physical intimacy?

"W-Well then..." The girl swallowed. "Why don't you prove it if you're such an expert?"

"Huh?" Robin turned to look at Sumia's pink face.

"You heard me. You talk like you know about the subject yourself, but can you actually back those words up?" Sumia crossed her arms, pretending to sound as if she was upset.

"Hm..." Robin's eyes narrowed as he tried to read the girl who sat defiantly across from him on the couch. Perhaps she was hoping for a literal demonstration? "You know what? You're on." He answered

"Good." Sumia unfolded her arms and scooted in closer to Robin. Her attitude sounded like someone who bursted with confidence, but her face showed signs of nervousness. She wondered if it really was like how that book described. She desperately hoped that it was true and wanted nothing more than to find out today.

Instead of waiting for Robin to be the one to make the first move, Sumia decided to take the initiative, just like how Bethany once tried with Mathew. She approached Robin with a slow crawl toward him just like how she pictured in her head. Robin sat patiently as the brunette encroached upon him. When they were close enough to each other, the tactician held one of her hands and gently pulled her into a comforting embrace.

Sumia wrapped her arms about Robin's back as he lifted his legs up from the floor and under her on the couch. Her body lay flat against his and she got a good look into Robin's brown eyes. They stared at her with a spark that made her heart practically melt. Averting her eyes, she rested her head at Robin's chest, which she found to be surprisingly muscular. His large coat had hidden pretty much any semblance of a body from anyone. She never expected for him to have a built figure, even with all of the battles he waged. Her stomach began to knot as she felt her lean figure was inadequete to suit a warrior like her. Nothing like Sully who had the body of a female adonis, but still maintaining her femininity.

Noticing her hesitance, Robin brushed one of his hands through her hair and rested his chin on her fragrant hair. "You okay?"

Without picking her head up, Sumia answered. "It's just that... It's been a really long time since I've ever been with anyone, you know? What if i'm not... good enough?"

"Do I need to give you another speech about confidence?" Robin chuckled.

"No, that's okay. But what if I'm not 'creative' enough for you? Think about how Bethany was so willing to do so many crazy things! I don't think I could offer you something like that..."

"But I don't want to be with Bethany. I want to be with Sumia, no matter what she decides to bring."

"Are you sure?" Sumia worked up some courage to look back up to her friend's face.

"Yeah." Robin nodded. "I don't want you to 'offer' anything to me. I would much rather if we just shared the moment."

Sumia couldn't help but giggle at Robin constantly putting forth the effort to make her feel comfortable. "You're too nice for your own good, Robin."

"Heh. I kind of have to, seeing as my other half is sort of the epitome of evil."

The Pegasus Knight pulled herself up further so she could meet Robin eye to eye rather than gazing up to him and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Her hands then moved to the back of her riding skirt, pulling at the lace that held it together. The top of her outfit slumped forward, revealing her pink undergarment that covered her ample breasts. Nothing impressive, certainly not like what Tharja or even Maribelle possessed, but they seemed perfect for a girl who saw herself as average.

As Robin tried to assist with taking the rest of the garment off, Sumia held his hands in place. "Actually, would you mind if I just kept this on? For the sake of imagination?"

"You... want to do it with our clothes on?" Robin asked. He was genuinely confused at the idea. He thought the idea was usually to take off one's clothes for actual intimacy as opposed to quick moments.

"Is that okay?"

Taking a moment to think it over, Robin eventually came to an answer. "Sure, whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"Thanks." Sumia blushed a deeper shade of pink from Robin's acceptance. Her real reasoning was because she didn't want to see what Robin really looked like underneath. She was sure he had a body to kill for and she would rather not think about his thoughts of her own physique while they were in the middle of being intimate.

It was still odd though. Robin was expected to keep his coat, and even his boots on for something like this. It was a somewhat new experience, certainly, but he preferred the freedom of his own skin. Still, Sumia seemed to enjoy the idea, and he would never want to say no and ruin the moment.

Sumia eagerly began picking at the front of Robin's trousers, unbuttoning them and pulling them down to see his semi erect manhood springing forth. She could hardly believe how fast this was going, but relished the thought of it. She wasn't going for a night of emotion and fireworks, it was mostly just to rekindle that old feeling of raw physical pleasure that she hadn't experienced in so long, and who better to share that with than quite possibly her sole motivator in the face of her endless uncertainty?

After inching forward a little, Sumia pulled her pink smallclothes a little to the side, allowing access to her nether regions. Straddling Robin's hips, she quickly plowed herself down on his cock. The feeling of having herself stuffed by a man was so long ago she nearly forgot how it felt. The moment Robin entered her, she was quickly reminded of how it was. As for Robin, his own pleasure was immediate once he was able to feel her soft insides. Although he had began semi flacid, he felt his length stiffen to its full glory not long after they were joined.

Sumia began moving her hips with the familiar rise and fall that Robin had now associated with the activity and looked down at his face. He was so cute with his one closed eye and his gritted teeth. Despite saying she wanted an air of mystery when it came to her figure, her hands rubbed vigorously against Robin's shirt, wanting to feel just what kind of muscles he had been hiding from everyone. She cursed at herself in her head at having thought of the dumb escuse that she did. Now she would have to stick with her decision of merely feeling and never actually looking upon his figure.

From what she could make out in her mind, he practically had the same build as Mathew when she pictured him. A strong, lean body with a toned set of abs, and arms that could choke a man to death if he so wished. A morbid thought, yes, but it only served her imagination in the long run. She had to shake her head loose of these thoughts, however. Just as Robin admitted he wanted nothing to do with a character in a fantasy novel, she wanted to give him the same respect and picture only Robin himself and no other.

On Robin's end, he had to admit that having sex while still fully clothed was a unique experience. He had done so before, with Tharja, but that was so quick that he barely had time to process the whole thing. Now that he was in his element and appreciated the slower, common approach to sex, he had to admit it was interesting in its own right. He did grow a little embarrassed at how Sumia had taken such a liking to his body though. The girl was running her hands over every which way, from his chest, to his arms and always returning to his stomach. Gods, how she loved touching his stomach. Groping every individual ab he had. He felt unsatisfied in that only he was being treated with such worship. He wanted to see what Sumia had underneath as well.

As the brunette continued to have her way with the tactician, Robin managed to bring his hands up and cop a feel of the woman's breasts. At first she was a little bit shocked, having her body groped this way. She really didn't want Robin to feel her up and make som comment about her, but she supposed it was inevitable. After all, she was taking full advantage of his body, riding atop his cock and even selfishly feeling up every part of him, it was only fair he have a go as well.

To his credit, he was a lot less rough with her than she was with him. In her case, she was pinching and squeezing everything about him, trying to get a good mental image of what he had for herself. As for him, he merely fondled and caressed her modest breasts despite them being covered. He never tried to remove the upper portion of her smallclothes, rather, he simply massaged them for her own benefit seeing as she was in full control here. Somehow, it made her feel good inside, not in a physical sense, rather that he seemed satisfied with her. He made no comments of how she had an unsatisfying bust, and judging by the way his hands squeezed and supported her, he seemed more than happy with what she had. Even as he moved from her chest to her stomach, she did nothing to stop him. If he really accepted her the way she is, she was confident he would have no objections to her.

Robin simply couldn't understand how Sumia could always be so down on herself. Besides her amicable personality, more than acceptable status on the battlefield, she also had a nice body. Her breasts suited him just fine, but she had quite the lean figure. A trim tummy that was firm and shaped immaculately from all of her determined training. Her riding skirt obscured most of it to his eyes, but just being able to feel her was all he needed, although he wasn't getting nearly as much mileage out of it as she was with him.

"S-So, what do you think?" Sumia blushed again. Her stammering was more attributed to her bouncing on his loins than embarrassment. She wanted to keep that question to herself, but she was really dying to know what he thought of her. She nearly regreted it for fear of rejection of some sort.

"Forget about who has the better body." Robin quickly responded. He really didn't care about her body type, rather the somewhat kinky sex they were engaged in. "Let's just continue as we are, okay?"

The answer was vague, but perhaps it was better that way. Better that Sumia focused on getting themselves off than have the rest of their time be awkward if he said something about her body. Taking his answer as a cue, she upped her pace and continued with riding atop him while also easing up on her frantic hand motions to focus more on them. She decided to forget about what was going on in her head, and instead focus on what was going in between her legs. She damned her inexperience as she felt her juices begin to drip between them, her arousal growing by the second. However, she felt a little better when she heard Robin moan beneath her. Somehow, beyond her comprehension, she actually managed to get him to moan for her.

Robin's grip began to falter as the girl proceeded. He started to see the downside to wearing clothes during sex; it made him sweat a little fast with all the heat around him and it caused his endurance to drop drastically. He lasted nowhere near as long as he did than his last encounter. Biting his lower lip, he persevered, hoping to not leave Sumia frustrated and unsatisfied. It was hard as hell though. Every second that passed and every time Sumia humped into him, he found himself closer to losing his edge. He almost wondered if this whole 'sex with clothes' gambit wasn't just an excuse to make this go all that much faster to disguise this otherwise less than flavorful romp. Whatever the case, it was working.

More and more as they continued, Sumia could tell Robin was losing his grip. In a way, she felt superior for once. She was certain that if anyone were to cum first, it would have been her, yet here she was, leading the charge while the man underneath her was very close to breaking. A smile pulled at her lips the more she went on, taking delight in the fact that she had someone beat in something.

After more token resistance from Robin, the Pegasus Knight only quickened her pace just a little more to further drive them both to orgasm. Somehow, Robin still managed to hold on, which threw Sumia off. By now he should have already released his load inside of her, but he refused to let it end just yet. After going so far, Sumia worried that she would be second best once again and was determined to keep up the pace, ignorning her own approaching inevitable limit break.

"I can't... anymore." Robin grunted, his body limply drooping as he finally came. Sumia sighed, both from feeling her womb fill with warmth and out of relief for having been the one to make Robin cum first. Although Robin was finished, she continued for a few moments more before he was completely spent riding him until she reached her own orgasm.

Slumping forward, Sumia returned to her old position of laying on top of Robin's chest. She readjusted her smallclothes, which were almost seeping now from their combined fluids. She needed to remind herself to acquire a new pair before they hit the road the following day. After they had time to catch their breath, Sumia's gaze turned to the book that was tossed carelessly onto the floor just before they started. "Wow, you were right..." She huffed dejectedly.

"You mean what I said about sex?" Robin picked up the book and opened the pages, reading over a snippet of some of the middling chapters.

"Yeah. I guess it's really not how it's like in the storybooks."

"Told ya. But, did you at least enjoy it?"

Sumia giggled and snuggled into Robin's chest. "Of course! You were amazing, just like with everything else."

"Nah, I didn't do much. You were in charge the whole time, and you did great." Robin hugged the girl and again let his nose bury itself into her soft hair.

"Thank you. It really means a lot when you praise me." Sumia pulled herself up and gave Robin a peck on the cheek before returning to using his chest as a cushion. They simply lay together, holding one another and staring into the cracking orange flames of the fireplace. After several minutes of silence, Sumia looked up to Robin once again. "Hey, do you want to go again? Maybe this time we can do it without our clothes. What do you say?"

"Let me think..." Robin placed a finger at his chin for a moment, pretending to think the offer over. He then began to pull his coat off and kicked his boots off of his feet. Sumia laughed at the hasty, but honest response and proceeded to help him out of the rest of his clothes.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! I'm back in action! Got a new laptop and a jumpstart on some of the chapters that went down along with my previous one as well as other stories that needed some rewriting. I hope I didn't keep people waiting for entirely too long, but I've been able to get just a few more chapters written up ahead of time in while I was trying to recreate the old ones from sheer memory. I don't really have a schedule in place of them but I can (for the time being!) guarantee a weekly update! I'm thinking Fridays after this one. Hmm...**

 **So, here's something I should mention as to why these have been taking me such a substantial amount of time to write: These chapters are long as hell. O_O**

 **Remember when I said I was just going to do little snippets of chapters instead of making almost entire stories? Yeah, well thanks to the narrative route I started taking, they naturally started getting longer than just the previously established 3000 word minimum. I realized that if it was just about the smut, the chapters would be short and, frankly, uninspired. So in my necessity to make everything conceivable, things started taking a deeper course. I hope no one minds these long chapters going forward, because that's probably gonna be a mainstay now. Then again, it may not be. I'm not quite sure yet. Perhaps it depends on who is next? Anyway, that remains up to you all, doesn't it?**

 **Aside from all that, I thank you all for your patience and declare this fic back on track!**


	6. All That Glitters

**All That Glitters**

After an entire day of marching over rough mountain slopes and rugged terrain, the Shepherds had finally found a pleasant grassy plain to settle down in for the day, the Northroad. The plan as of now was to continue in the morning and travel all the way back to Ylisstol. The reason being that the gemstones for the Fire Emblem were still safely tucked away within the castle walls when Robin replaced them with fake jewels before heading to Plegia not that long ago. Once they were procured, it would be one step closer to unlocking Falchion's power to utterly slay Grima. Until then, camp was set up just around the sunset hours. Everyone had time to rest well before they continued first thing in the morning.

Robin was in the middle of helping his fellow Shepherds move their belongings to their tents from the convoy. Luckily since this was a temporary spot, very little needed any moving. He still had to help Anna with her shop that she needed to run a stock check on, but otherwise, his hands were free after helping with the simpler moves.

Before heading off to assist the merchant, the trio of misfits that were him, Chrom and Henry regrouped back to the strategy tent. Or, they would have. Instead, they had decided to meet up in a place by the side of the mountain pass that lead into the fields where they stayed, as the strategy tent wasn't even set up. No one bothered since the game plan was already in place.

The tactician and prince stood waiting for Henry to do whatever it was that he did to bring a new Morgan into the world. The two men instead discussed their own little side plans in the meantime.

"Things are going to get a lot harder. You've still got a long way to go and only a little bit of time." Chrom rubbed his chin as he looked upon what was now dubbed as The Roster.

"I know, but there's really little I can do with most of our time spent marching here and there." Robin tapped his foot on the grass trying to calculate how the rest of their journey stacked along how many more troops needed 'recruitment'.

"More importantly, Chrom..." the tacticin spoke. "Any word on the children who are here?"

"Ah, actually yes. The first Morgan has been reporting significant activity at the border of Plegia and Ferox, but she has been taking exceptional care of it. We don't have word on the other two yet, but I'm expecting a response within the next three days."

"Right..." Robin glumly responded. He had full confidence in his children's abilities, but having to send them off to be on their own without barely a day of getting to know them hurt him as a father. Especially the original Morgan who he had grown to love and nurture for months before this whole thing happened. Of course, the other single mothers of the second generation of Shepherds felt the same way, but unlike them, Robin had to see his children off to war many times now. He prayed his will wouldn't utterly shatter every single time he had to watch one of his girls be carted away within the 24 hours he met them.

The two moved onto what else they needed to accomplish for the future, such as what route they needed to take to travel to Mount Prism. It was a decisive trip that they needed to heavily consider. Before they came to a conclusive answer, they managed to spot two people walking down the mountain path ahead of them. It had become routine to see a flowing black cloak and Henry together at the top of most days and this was no exception. The one wearing the black coat ran ahead of the other figure, coming into view to reveal Morgan with pale brunette hair and carrying a large lance on her back. As she drew closer she somehow managed to trip over the shaft of her weapon and landed flat on her face.

"Ow..." The girl groaned, lifting herself up and holding her pained face. Her father ran over to her and assisted her back onto her feet, dusting off her soiled coat of dirt and grass blades.

"Are you alright, Morgan?" He asked. He could already tell this Morgan was born from Sumia. She had a small ponytail tied in place with a clip that looked like two wings tied together, the same one her mother had. That and she managed to trip herself up in the most clumsy way possible, which he was certain was hereditary. Cynthia had done the same thing numerous times as well.

"Y-Yeah. Thank-" The girl looked up to see who had helped her and came face to face with her father. "Dad!" Upon seeing his face, Morgan quickly threw her arms around Robin and hugged him tight with a girlish squeal that only someone like her possible sister could imitate.

"M-Morgan... ribs..." Robin strained as he tried to return the girl's hug but also trying to get her to loosen her grip.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy to see you again! I was so worried!" The girl cried.

Chrom and Henry looked to each other. They heard this speech before, with almost the exact same words. Morgan would yell 'Dad!' and nearly tackle him with a hug, express worry and then the two would exchange words about how everything would be okay and Robin would never let anything hurt her from here on out. The first two times were coincidence, but now it was just predictable.

"Watch, she's going to ask about her mom aaany second now." Henry whispered to the Price.

"No, sorry. I can't remember anything. I just remember you... I wonder, do I even have a mother?"

"There it is." Chrom nodded, tossing Henry a gold coin.

"Told ya. And now he's gonna walk off to introduce them, leaving us to make awkward small talk."

"Of course you do, hon. If you want, I can introduce you. I'm sure she would be happy to meet someone like you." Robin held his hand out for Morgan to take and the two walked off towards camp.

"Two for two." Chrom laughed, handing the Dark Mage another coin.

"Even I have to admit this act has run it's course after the third time." Henry sighed, tossing the coins up and down in his hand.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it. Robin has only started when it comes to how far he has left. to go."

"Can't wait..." Henry reached into his robes to grab the vial of blood he collected from Robin's palm on their last meeting. It was two-thirds full of its contents "We're going to need a LOT more blood."

-x-

That afternoon, Robin covertly introduced Morgan to her respective mother, true to his word. Needless to say, Sumia was shocked to think that she and Robin would have children together. Still this news was indeed happy news indeed and welcomed the girl wholeheartedly. Curiously, Morgan was proficient in using a lance rather than a sword or magic. She even happened to be carrying the fabled Luna at her back when she arrived in this timeline, claiming that in the future, her father said it was 'a last gift from mother'. Sumia confirmed the legitimacy of their bloodline and her weapon, as Luna is a family heirloom of hers that no one was supposed to know about outside of historians who could only predict its origins.

Mother and child speaking with each other the way they did seemed to have such a powerful effect on the former. Ever since she met Cynthia her pessimism had been lowered drastically for the sake of trying to live up to the stories her child had heard. It worked for the most part in keeping her humble and becoming a more motivated fighter, but talking with a free spirit like Morgan only solidified her resolve. Now more than never she felt the desire to protect her family as best she could for everyone's sake.

While they continued to speak, Robin silently saw himself out of the tent without interrupting them. They would probably be busy all day, which would give him time to relax, or at the very least return to a previous commitment he made.

On the outskirts of camp, Anna had just finished setting up her roadside shop. A humble shack for her weapons and a somewhat large storage room for all of her wares that weren't on display. Since she had her own personal convoy for holding all of her marketable merchandise, it was easy for her to get things set up or taken down easily for when they moved. At the moment, the red-head was bent over her counter with a handful of money falling between her fingers and falling against the smooth wooden counter top with a delightful clatter that was music to her ears. The sound of a customer emptying their wallet onto her desk was always the highlight of her day. Her business had gotten a little stale since she joined Chrom's militia.

She still worked freelance but her priority was for her fellow soldiers, so there were many times when she had to turn away a valued customer to make sure the army would have a spare sword or two to go around. Still, she managed to continue turning a profit by keeping her friends well armed and bandits and sell swords were still common sights at her stand. She would just charge triple the price to see if they were insane enough to go for it. Some were, fortunate for her, and when they tried to turn those newly bought arms on a local village, Chrom was there to cut them down and Anna could always sneak around the battlefield and reacquire her wares.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the army's tactician walking up to her stand. It was about time. He was almost an hour late to help her take stock. She wasn't expecting any business today, so it was a fine time to run a routine check on things and always asked Robin to help since he was the second best person at writing down numbers and quantity of just about anything from a vulnerary to a brave sword. Second to her of course.

The tactician walked up to the merchant's establishment, ready to perform his job. "Sorry I'm late, Anna."

"Don't sweat it, handsome. We don't have too much to look after today so it's not like we're behind." Anna responded with her trademark smile.

"You know you don't have to use that kind of sweet talk around me, right?" Robin crossed his arms and flashed her a half-smile. He was well aware of her flirtatious attitude towards customers. When she endeared herself to someone, it was easy for them to part with their money, even spending a little more on things they didn't even need or want. Although he did need a new Thoron tome...

The boisterous girl reached out and squeezed one of Robin's cheeks enthusiastically. "Oh, loosen up, big guy. What's the harm in a little compliment every now and again, huh?"

Robin rubbed his tender cheek after Anna let go of him. "Well, for one, you could give a guy the wrong message."

Anna placed her index finger on her chin and raised her eyebrows twice esoterically. "Hm. I wonder what kind of message that would be?"

"Anna, if you want to flirt, anytime is fine with me but if you want to get this job done, there's no better time than now." Robin stepped behind the merchant's counter and opened the door to her storage room, signaling her to head in first.

Anna just playfully rolled her eyes and walked inside. "Yeah, yeah. Business before pleasure I suppose."

"Thank you." Robin stepped inside after her and looked upon the many racks and crates that lined the interior of the storage room.

"Here. Take this and inspect everything from that end of the room to that end. Got it?" Anna shoved a ledger into Robin's chest and directed him at a wall opposite to them where his inventory was to be recorded. She picked up a ledger of her own and immediately went to work on counting all of the stock on her side of the room.

It was a simple enough job; read the list of inventory, then record the quantity of any item in stock. If any number was dropping below a certain point, Anna could always use her connections and network of siblings to restock within a day. Robin easily settled into a cycle of reading, searching and marking down a number in the ledger. Vulneraries? Check. Steel swords? Check. Elwind tomes? Check. Short axes? A little lower than needed. He made sure to mark that particular item down.

Anna's job was more or less the same, but her side was much more unorganized. As such, if she wasn't marking down anything in her ledger, she was handling the inventory to set them in place. Usually this was a normal occurrence when she had new shipment coming in. She would haphazardly store the new arrivals away and worry about setting them in their proper places at a later time. That was the beauty of having someone to help her take stock. While her assistant took care of have of the work and the easy side of things, she could work on the more time consuming organization.

As they continued working well into the day, a knock on the wooden counter alerted Anna to a potential customer. Placing her ledger and quill pen down, the merchant left her store room to tend to whoever needed her services while Robin continued taking count of a set of lances.

"What can I help ya with!" Anna greeted with a smile. Her latest customer was of course fellow Shepherd Stahl looking for some medicine for an upset stomach. He stated that he had gone to see Lissa for help earlier, but she refused to continue using valuable healing staves for something so small an ailment. "You got it, stud. One remedy coming right up!"

The pony-tailed merchant disappeared into her store room and searched through a series of crates to find what she needed. The one she was looking for was stocked with bottle upon bottle of potions and mixtures of many varieties. From the white bottles of basic vulneraries to the more effective brown and blue bottles full of concoctions and elixirs, Anna reached into the very bottom of the crate to grap a pink bottle of the special sweet tincture that she had on hand. A blend that's worthless for combat situations, but a perfect pick-me-up from headaches or stiff muscles.

Behind her, Robin continued to take count of some of the more odd accessories they happened to pick up. A Goddess Icon here, a Second Seal there. Keeping track was a tad bit difficult because of the clanking of bottles as Anna fished through the crate she was currently bent over, her upper body practically hidden underneath all of the contents. Robin turned to ask the woman if she could search quietly, but upon facing her he caught an eyeful of her rather large... assets.

The tactician did nothing to hide his mystified gaze at Anna's behind as she moved to and fro hypnotically. He could swear that woman lined her pockets with all the gold she could carry. her hips were so well rounded, but it had to be from all the money she carried on her at any time. Perhaps if the sound of glass bottles smacking into each other were more subtle he would be able to hear the sound of coins jingling together in her pockets.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Anna exclaimed, rising out of the crate, holding the pink bottle triumphantly above her. Robin quickly averted his eyes and pretended as if he were focusing on his job the whole time. The merchant trotted back to her desk and slammed the bottle onto her counter top. "Here ya go, Stahl. How's 150 gold sound?"

"I'll take it, anything to get rid of this stomach ache..." The viridian knight whined sheepishly as he plucked the proper amount of money from his wallet and grabbed his potion.

"It's always a pleasure. I've got plenty more whenever you need 'em!" Anna waved as Stahl walked off, already guzzling down his purchase without even waiting to get back to his tent. Sweeping up the coins from her counter, Anna tossed the her precious currency up and down a few times before dropping them into her right pocket and stepped back into her storage room.

Robin continued to count off the items on the shelves, but it was mostly for show at this point. He had just about finished writing everything down barring one or two more items but he wanted to really sell the idea that he saw nothing at all while Anna's back was turned. However, a thought continued to creep into his head. He wondered if the girl really did have such huge hips under those pants or if it was just an illusion from gold bulging in her pockets. No matter how much he tried to shake the idea out of his head, he continued to see the perceived image of Anna's round, creamy butt every time he blinked. It was distracting him from what little work he had left and at this point he simply HAD to know the answer.

"Hey, Anna." Robin called, his back still turned.

"What's up?"

"That potion you got for Stahl, it's good for minor aches, right?" The tactician was practically sweating now.

"More or less. You need one?" Anna looked into her crate, prepared to dive back in if the man decided he needed one.

"If you wouldn't mind. I can pay you for it later."

"Sure thing!' Anna reached back into the deep crate, nearly regretting the fact that the damn things were near the bottom and she would need to dig through a bunch of other bottles to get to them.

As Robin expected, however, the red-headed girl's rear end was pointed upward before him as she was once again bent over the crate. Now was his chance. He slowly stepped closer to the merchant, hands raised before him with the single minded goal focused solely on her ass. He knew what he was doing was shady as all creation, but he did intend to have some manner of tact to his actions. He stepped just a bit closer, standing directly behind her. His crotch and her back side were practically parallel to each other, and he could feel himself stiffening at the opportunity.

"Whoa!" Anna yelped. She suddenly felt something, or _someone_ grasp her hindquarters and quickly give a firm squeeze to them. Lifting her head out of the crate of potions with one or two flying out along with her, she looked back to see Robin with the dumbest smile on his face she'd ever seen. The man had actually somehow gained the nerve to grab onto her person so suddenly, not even bothering to ask for permission!

Robin stared back at the merchant who had a flabbergasted look about her and he just kept right on smiling. He had nothing to say in his defense and knew deep down he was probably going to pay for this, so to speak.

"Hey, you. It's rude to grope a woman like that." The merchant narrowed her eyes at the man, waiting to hear his response.

"Sorry, I just got curious." Robin replied, his smile somewhat fading.

"You know, one scream for help and I could have you outed to the entire camp for something like this, you pervert..." Her expression remained the same, as well as her way of speaking. She didn't look or sound angry at him.

Robin tried to think of something. He couldn't tell whether or not she was serious just by her expression alone, but he was certain there was still some risk of that happening.

"Well... Like I said before; you should be careful about how you give the wrong signals to guys. How do I know you don't secretly enjoy this sort of thing?"

A clever comeback indeed. Anna had to crack a smile at that one. A smooth talker on and off the battlefield, just like her.

"You said you were curious, right?" She spoke up. "What's got your mind so worked up that you just had to cop a feel?"

"Honestly? I wanted to see if you were really gifted with curves like these or if it was just you hoarding cash in your pockets."

"Hmph." Anna huffed. The smile on her face grew just a little more. "If that were the case, you could have just asked."

Taking her hands from the inside of the crate, Anna gripped at the front of her outfit. Picking at her thin belt, a small metal click sounded as she unhooked the restraint. Then, she proceeded to grip the rim of her red trousers and slowly pulled them down for Robin to see.

"W... Wow." The tactician stuttered. Anna had taken the liberty of bringing her smallclothes down along the way as well, leaving nothing to shield her generous behind. Amazingly, it looked like her outfit did not betray her true endowments. She really did have a large set of child-bearing hips on her.

The merchant girl's smile never wavered, especially at Robin's impressed face. Clearly he was pleased with her bounty. But why stop at simply showing him? While the man gazed upon her, Anna decided to have a bit of fun with him. While bolstering her grip on the open crate, she gently pushed herself back a bit, pressing her naked bottom right up against the front of Robin's pants. She could immediately tell he liked what he saw if his gaping mouth weren't already a dead giveaway. There were other, more honest parts of him, that gave her a clue.

"So, you just gonna stand there and stare? Or are you going to actually do something?"Anna questioned as she continued to tease Robin's undeniable erection by bumping her ass against him time and time again.

Robin snapped out of his trance, wiping a bit of drool from his mouth and giving himself a slap. It would be rude to turn down a lady. An ungentlemanly gesture that Maribelle had trained him to avoid at any cost. The offer was on the table and he intended to take it.

"Would it be safe to say your teasing wasn't just idle compliments?" Robin asked as he unfastened the buttons and belts on his own trousers. His pants fell to his knees, freeing his own parts and poised perfectly between Anna's legs.

"Maybe." Anna giggled, flashing her cheeky smile back to the tactician. Her mischievous attitude seemed to extend into everything. If she wasn't buttering up a customer, then she was teasing Robin with sweet nothings. And if it weren't that, then she was sexually teasing him with her perky butt. Even now, she refused to just sit there and take it. Instead, she decided to be the one to begin their sudden consummation by pushing herself against him one more time. The sheer force of her backward thrust made Robin lean forward and forced his length inside of her womanhood.

Robin moaned contentedly after finally entering the merchant so unceremoniously. It seemed with every new encounter he had, there was a different way to intercourse. He wasn't well read on the subject, so all he truly knew about as the simple missionary position and nothing more. Anna was the first to pleasantly surprise him with this new position. Despite the change of positioning, the actual work remained the same, prompting him to move his hips against hers in the usual way he had become accostomed to now.

"Ooh, feels like you've been around the block, huh?" Anna cooed. She faced forward and rested her head on the edge of the crate, thoroughly enjoying herself. She had expected the tactician to have next to no sexual experience. After all, a guy like him who prefered to have his face buried between a book rather than anywhere else was a good indicator.

Robin didn't respond. He was too busy lost in his own lust induced haze as he took great pleasure in not only plowing the teasing merchant for all the times she would mess with him, but also squeezing and pinching the cheeks of her rump to his hearts content. It felt like squeezing into a very firm batch of dough. Her skin was so soft that every time he grabbed her, her flesh would rise between his fingers.

Anna giggled and moaned in a mixture of having her sexual needs satisfied in a long time and taking delight in the almost childish infatuation Robin had with her butt. it reminded her of her old boyfriend, Jake, who took the same nightly pleasure in groping her whenever they weren't separated due to their jobs. Since their official breakup, it was difficult for Anna to find any action since she refused to settle down anywhere. Then again, now that she was traveling with the Shepherds and Robin was the only person to respond to her, perhaps she could change that one occupational hazard. The idea was certainly tantalizing, but as he was now, he needed to be 'trained'.

"Robin! Spank me!" She yelled out.

Normally an odd request would have jolted Robin out of his reverie, but he was too far gone. Without a single objection, he raised one of his hands and delivered a powerful _smack_ to the girl's ass.

"Gods, yes! Harder!"

Another smack, this one hard enough to make the girl's butt jiggle subtly and taking on a shade of pink.

"More!"

The next few minutes were filled with the sound of screams, moans, slaps against flesh and bottles rattling about. The couple were both completely lost in their own activity that some items threatened to drop off the shelves. In hindsight, it was probably not the best idea to engage in such a rough event in a place where sharp, pointed objects surrounding them. Neither of them cared anyway. They would simply organize them again if anything fell out of place... and didn't cut, stab, or poisoned them.

Added onto that, Anna was missing out on potential customers. She had lost count, but at least three times, someone had come to her counter for her services, only to be yelled at from within the storage room of the shop being closed and to get lost. on the outside, no one was the wiser of what was going on. They simply figured the racket within the store house was just Anna trying to get her wares in order and the attitude was because of her frustration of having to do it herself. As for the slapping sound? That was anyones guess.

"Ah! Gods, Robin, you're a beast!" Anna cried out. She was absolutely adoring her time with the tactician. Her tongue lulled out of her mouth after taking so much abuse against her ass. Her cheeks were almost entirely pink in color and she was still ready for more.

That is, until Robin had came inside her.

When she felt that rush of warmth gush inside of her, her mood shifted quite quickly. She looked back at the tactician who was heaving and sweating behind her. Unbelievable.

"Ugh... That was amazing..." Robin sighed as he wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his coat.

Anna let out a breath of frustration. She was nowhere near getting off, but it looked like Robin had already met his end. He may not have been a virgin, but he sure as hell had the stamina of one. Oh yeah, he definitely needed some training. Anna stood upright, her pants still down around her ankles. She stared at the tactician with a look of intrigue and also annoyance as he was coming down from his daze.

"What?" Robin stared back. He wondered if perhaps he gave her one too many slaps and ruined the mood for her.

"You, my friend, are terrible at this." The merchant stated factually.

"Oh..." Robin felt his ego bruise a bit. He thought he was doing quite well, especially considering all the yelling he made her do.

Anna shook her head and smiled with pity at the man. He might as well have been a virgin. "That's okay though. Because ol' Anna's gonna teach you a thing or two about the bedroom."

Taking off her pants and kicking them away, Anna grabbed a padlock hidden away in the corner of the room, walked do the door of the storage house and locked the door shut with it. She then dangled the key before Robin before stuffing it into the front of her shirt.

"Anna? What are you doing?" Robin asked as he tried to pull his pants up.

The merchant sauntered back over to the man and stopped his hands before they could bring his clothing back up. She raised one of her hands to his face and pinched his cheeks again. That was starting to grow annoying.

"You have a lot to learn, buddy. So we're not leaving until you know all there is to pleasing a girl, got it?"

Robin swallowed at the idea. He was very excited at having another go with the merchant and her nice butt, however, the prospect of learning 'all there is to pleasing a girl' in just one day seemed like an impossible task. And what could he do? Say no? She had the key and the only way he was going to get at it would be to surrender to her will.

"Okay, Anna. Teach me."

"Hm. Good answer, handsome." The red-head chuckled darkly as she leaned in to steal a kiss. She was going to break this man of his old habits and form him into someone of her liking. She wanted Robin to think that she was doing a favor for him, but in reality, this was just a front. She was going to secure herself a man who could keep her happy and satisfied whenever the need would arise. Who needs Jake anyway?

"Let's get started then." Anna stepped back and grabbed the top of the open crate she was rooting through a moment ago, placing it overtop and taking a seat. She spread her legs before Robin and begged him to come closer with one finger. "Lesson One: Learning how to use your tongue."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, here we are with a new, quick update that didn't take an eternity! And even more good news, the story will now officially update on a weekly basis on Fridays! No longer will you all need to bite your nails wondering when you'll see the next update! So as always I thank you all for your patience. You will be rewarded weekly! As always though, don't be shy to leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Fear of Inferiority

**Fear of Inferiority**

Home sweet home. After what seemed like forever, the Shephreds had returned to their base of operations in Ylisstol. Unfortunately, the mood was never quite the same as it used to be. Everyone remained inside, spending what they believed to be their final days with loved ones as the threat of the Fell Dragon loomed over them. It was depressing. To think that the liveliest place in all the halidome was nothing more than a ghost town at this point. Now, more than ever, the team was motivated to push forward and bring the false God to his knees.

When they arrived at the castle, it was already nightfall. The entire day was spent marching from the Northroad and even past the western forest. Thankfully, it was the perfect time for everyone to catch another good night of rest. Even better, they would sleep in proper beds than in their familiar tents in the wilderness. Most had already decided to just call it a day early and head to bed. Sully, Gaius and Gregor were still awake, playing their usual poker game and Basilio and Flavia were at it again with their drinking contest. At least they stayed in the cellar where no one could hear the inevitable commotion. Flavia was a very loud and foul-mouthed drunk. Henry was of course initiating his dark ritual to bring the latest Morgan into the world.

The only other people who were awake at the hour were Robin and Maribelle. Right now, they were in the tactician's bedchambers, enjoying each other's company. They understood their agreements to keep their relationship strictly professional for now, even so, neither one of them failed to see the other every once in a while.

"Sorry, darling, but I must be going now." Maribelle said, separating from a deep kiss and readjusting her pink outfit. She had to keep up appearances after all.

"You can't spare another two minutes? Everyone's asleep anyway." Robin sat up, wrapping his arms around her, urging her back to him for a little while longer.

The noble placed her hand on Robin's cheek, staring behind her into his needy gaze. "I'd love to, but me and Lissa were going to share a room tonight. Like a sleepover, for old time's sake."

"Gotcha. Gotta make the most of what little time we may have left." Robin nodded, letting go of the noblewoman, giving her one last kiss before getting up from his bed and opening the door for her. As gentlemanly as always.

From the shadows, a figure watched as the door to Robin's room creaked open as Maribelle stepped out. They watched from the shadows, eyeing the woman leaving, taking notice of her and the tactician hugging each other. They didn't stay for long, however. as they sprinted away from their hiding place behind one of the marble columns. Though unsure if they got away undetected due to their footsteps, the blonde woman leaving the room was unaware of anyone who may have been around.

After bidding farewell, Maribelle continued down the hallway to the royal family's chambers of the castle. It had been almost a decade since she and Lissa had a sleepover. It was a common thing between them growing up after they had become friends. If only the circumstances were as enjoyable as they were back then.

Upon arrival, Maribelle knocked on Lissa's door, who was there to answer rather quickly. "Hey, Maribelle! I almost thought you forgot with you being so late and all!" she laughed, leading her best friend into her room.

"So sorry dear. I got caught up in some last minute affairs. I hope I hadn't kept you waiting long."

"No, it's okay." Lissa busied herself with getting everything together. She already had her friend's favorite pot of tea brewed and hot to the touch, a platter with blueberry scones right next to it, and a separate bed with overly fluffed pillows, just the way she liked them. "So, what exactly was it that kept you?" She asked, pouring a cup for herself and Maribelle.

"Oh, nothing of real importance. I was just in a short meeting with someone. It went on a bit longer than expected." Maribelle replied while plucking her bows from her twisting, curly locks.

"Uh huh." Lissa smirked while she picked up her teacup and took a quick sip.

"What was that?" Maribelle turned back with a half-smile on her face.

"What?"

"That 'Uh-huh' just now."

"Nothing. You should drink your tea before it starts to chill."

Maribelle raised an eyebrow at the obvious way Lissa dodged her question. She could swear that she knew something. She figured it was probably best if she asked no more questions. It could lead to her letting something slip if she wasn't careful. Instead, she just took the princess up on her suggestion and sat down for tea.

"So, I was wondering if you could style my hair tonight, like you used to?" Lissa asked

"Oh, dear. I don't even know if I still have the know-how to do that anymore, darling."

"I'm sure you do. Remember how you were the one who gave me this pigtail look? It was my favorite as a kid, but I've been thinking of a more grown up look lately."

"Well, I suppose it is time for a new look. I don't imagine the task would be impossible. What did you have in mind?"

"Hm..." Lissa scratched her chin for a moment, wondering what would be the perfect style to make her look like a proper lady. "How about... you try to make my hair look like Emm's?"

"Lady Emmeryn's hair? Why her in particular?"

"I dunno. I always just sort of like the way Emm's hair looks. So smooth and silky to the touch. It's so... refined. That's what I want." The princess tugged at her pigtails on the side of her head. "I mean, look at these: They're messy and they stick out like sore thumbs. This is kid stuff, Maribelle. I just want to look like a proper princess, y'know?"

"Alright, alright, I understand, dear. What say we finish this tea and then get to work, hm?" Maribelle smiled and held her teacup up for a toast.

"Definitely!" Lissa agreed, clinking their glasses together.

-x-

Hours later, the moon was high in the ebony sky and all seemed quiet. Lissa opened one of her eyes to quickly scan the room. Her vision needed time to adjust to the darkness, but she concentrated on the sleeping form of her friend across from her. For a woman who held such grace in public, she was something else entirely when she was sleeping. She was face down on her pillow, one of her legs completely off the bed, the other resting on her knee and her rear end was in the air. Truly, she had the oddest sleeping position Lissa had ever laid eyes on. At least she wasn't snoring.

Slowly, Lissa moved out of her bed to make sure the creaking of the bed springs wouldn't wake her friend up. Maribelle was a deceptively light sleeper. She then tip toed to her bedroom door and slowly twisted the knob to open it, stepped outside with the same ease and closed it, without making a single sound the entire time. Now that she was outside, she no longer needed to move quietly. She took advantage of the plush carpet against her feet and ran down the halls, making sure to not alert the night patrol at the same time.

Even if it was utterly dark inside the castle, through sheer memory and a little help from the moonlight, Lissa found her destination. She scanned her surroundings as best she could with her poor visibility, but was able to confirm that no one was around. As quietly as she could, she knocked on the door, hoping and praying the occupant was still awake, but if she knew them as well as she did, they were definitely awake. Her suspicions proved to be correct when she heard the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door. Her heart was racing as the footsteps grew closer and closer, and she heard the doorknob begin to unlock and twist.

As the door opened, a faint glow came from the inside of the room, not bright, but enough that Lissa needed to squint a little while her eyes adjusted. "Lissa? What are you doing up this late?" asked Robin as he held his lantern up to see who had come knocking so late.

"Hi, Robin... Can I come in for a few minutes?" Lissa asked, holding her hands to her chest, gripping at her nightgown.

"Uh... sure." Robin opened his door wider, allowing the princess entry.

Lissa walked inside, her hands now behind her back as she walked around taking a look at this old room again. Just as she suspected, she could smell Maribelle's unmistakable perfume in the air and her heart sunk a little. After taking a quick look at the room, she sat at the foot of Robin's bed.

"Lissa? Are you okay?" Robin asked. The way she just walked so slowly around his room and how she looked so dejected sitting their on his bed was a sure indicator that something had happened to her.

"No. No, I'm not..." The princess admitted. She slumped forward, resting her elbows on her legs and her head in her hands.

"Oh. Okay." Robin walked over to his bed, placed his lantern on the small table next to it, and took a seat next to Lissa. It was a bit awkward seeing as how she was in a nightgown, and he was only wearing a shirt that barely hit his ankles. "Let's talk about it then. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Can I ask you a question first?" Lissa looked up to her friend.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Are you and Maribelle together?"

The question hit Robin like a brick. There's no way she could know. Could she? On a technical standpoint, they weren't REALLY together, but it was only because of circumstance. If he said no, he wouldn't be lying.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I've had... reservations about things." Lissa looked away as she spoke.

Robin placed a hand on the princesses shoulder. "Lissa? What is it?"

"Do you like me, Robin?" Lissa asked flatly. She still couldn't look at him just yet.

"Well, sure I do, Lissa. You're like a little sister to me."

"Nooo!" Lissa whined. She stood up from the bed, her face was flushed pink and she looked like she could cry at any second. "I mean do you like me as a woman, stupid!"

"Okay, okay! Let's just keep our voices down!" Robin whispered. "Why even ask me a question like that?"

Lissa's head drooped, staring at her feet with her blush still on her face. "Because I saw you and Maribelle today. She was late to see me, so I was going to come and ask you if you saw her and..." she stopped mid sentence to sniffle. "I saw her coming out of your room. And you two were hugging..."

Robin scratched the back of his head. He felt like he knew where this was going. If all those romance novels he shared with Sumia were any indication...

"I never told anyone about this before, not even Chrom or Maribelle, but I've had a crush on you since the day we met, Robin." A single tear dripped from Lissa's shut eyes and fell onto the cold stone floor. She felt pathetic. He probably was dating Maribelle but didn't say anything to spare her feelings. And now she was crying in front of him. Of course he could never like her as a woman, as far as she was concerned, she was still a little kid.

Robin stood from his bed and embraced the girl with his strong arms. Lissa instinctively hugged him back and nuzzled her cheek into his chest. Was this it? Was he accepting her crush? What would Maribelle thing about this? So many questions and emotions swam through her head. She was happy, sad, angry with herself, angry at Maribelle, even angry at Robin, but also relieved and complacent too. She just couldn't believe it. For Robin to accept such a childish person like her. It was unreal.

"So... you do like me?" Lissa spoke. She still couldn't look at him just yet.

"Yeah. I guess I do. I can't say it's been like that for as long as you've felt, but I do, Lissa." That's when the idea popped into his head. His job. He knew he was going to hate himself later, but as of right now, this was the perfect opportunity for him to cross another name off the list. "And if you'll let me, I'd like to prove it."

"How?" Lissa finally looked up to Robin's gleaming brown eyes.

Without answering her, Robin scooped Lissa into his arms, earning a surprised yelp from her. He walked back over to his bed and gently lay her upon the soft mattress. Although childish at heart, Lissa was grown up enough to know where this was going.

"Robin, are you okay with this? With me?" She asked, pressing a hand against Robin's chest. Not to push him away, rather to make any sort of intimate physical connection with him.

"Yeah. I really am. I want to return these feelings you have for me, Lissa." He ran his warm hands through her silken blonde hair and down her cheek. "I owe you that much for keeping you waiting for so long. It's up to you though. I don't want to take something I can't give back."

Lissa wrapped her arms around Robin, letting him lay atop her and hugging him close. "It's okay. I want you to. I only want it to be you." Her heart danced at the thought of what was to come. Her face maintained the pink blush from before.

She would be a liar if she said she never had fantasies of this day happening. Back when they first met and seeing him work firsthand throughout the war against Plegia, he was all she ever thought about. All those pranks she would pull on him at every chance she got were just desperate attempts of her trying to get him to notice her. She wanted his attention more than anything. And the way he would make her feel. More than once was a lonely night in her tent filled with thoughts of him in her head and her hand between her legs. To this day, two years after they had met, and he was still the only man around to make her feel that way. It wasn't just a crush. It was a need. She needed someone like him. She needed a person who didn't see 'Lissa the cute little princess" or "Chrom's adorable kid sister" or "Mini Emmeryn". She didn't want to be any of that anymore. She just wanted to be Lissa, and Robin was the only person she ever knew to think this way of her. Even if it wasn't for a long time, even if it finally took for her to force it out of him tonight, she was glad he of all people finally saw her that way. Most importantly, she needed him to make her feel like a woman tonight.

Instead of diving in head first as Robin had done so before, he wanted to put some new skills to the test. As Lissa lay below him, patiently waiting for the moment in which he would ravish her, he preferred a different approach.

He began by removing Lissa's smallclothes as slowly as he could. Lissa closed her eyes and exhaled through her mouth as she felt the fabric leave her and exposing her womanhood to the air. She waited for the moment of truth. For Robin to enter her and make love to her for the first time. However, that feeling never came. No, instead, something she never before pictured in her head happened. Opening one eye and slightly lifting her head to see what the tactician was planning, she saw Robin farther away from her than she wanted. His head was just above her waist. He caressed her small legs gently and parted them with his hands. Although, he barely had to do any of it as Lissa was more than willing to oblidge and grant him access.

This was it. This was the moment she had pictured in her head many, many times before. When Robin would take her with his impressive length and...

No, that wasn't quite what was happening. Again, Lissa lifted her head from the pillow with a skeptical look, wondering what the wait was. Instead of the parts she wanted, Robin had instead placed his hands between her thighs and gently parted her lower lips. Finally, this was truly what she was waiting for! Laying her head back down to rest, Lissa allowed Robin to continue.

As Robin drew near Lissa's open flower, he lightly brushed his tongue against her opening, earning him a surprised gasp from the princess. Clearly this technique that Anna taught him had some merit. Again, he flicked his tongue along her vertical slit, granting yet another cute sound from the girl. Teasing her wasn't part of his game plan though, so without further hesitation, he fully spread her lips apart, exposing the untouched pink folds within her. Before he would begin to pleasure her, Robin took notice of something quite extraordinary. There, sitting prominently on Lissa's tiny clitoris was the Brand of the Exalt. The Mark of Naga that she had thought would never surface. It was here, in her most intimate place. He couldn't help but smile proudly at having found the proof of her lineage that she had struggled her entire life with. He wondered if he should tell her though? Would she even believe him? Perhaps it wasn't the best time to bring it up. He wanted to keep the mood consistent. Besides, her son from the future had already proven her legitimacy long ago. There was no need to speak of it here.

"Robin, please." Lissa begged. Her face looked distressed from being denied the attention she so desperately wanted. This was it. No more hesitating. Leaning forward, Robin pressed his tongue against Lissa's sensitive flesh for the first time. Her lower regions were so warm and accommodating for his tongue, it was as if it were made just for him. Lissa inhaled sharply at feeling the surge of unfamiliar pleasure that she had only felt from her own hand. But Robin didn't stop there. He wasted no time at all and thrust his tongue directly inside of her vagina.

This was completely unexpected. In all the dreams and fantasies that Lissa had, never once did she think Robin would use his mouth to pleasure her. She wasn't even aware such a technique even existed! And yet, the way his tongue twisted, swished and thrashed about within her was mind-shattering. Somehow, his mouth was doing things to her that not even her agile fingers could. It was unbelievable! She simply couldn't hold herself back anymore. Every single wave of pleasure that he sent to her was accompanied with a breathless moan. She made no effort to lower her voice. She cared little about anyone hearing her. Her hands automatically began gripping the sheets, bunching them in her fists. It helped a little bit in suppressing her moans. Her legs also wrapped around Robin's neck, refusing to let him leave until she deemed it. If she could have things her way, he would be there for all eternity.

Eternity, sadly would have to wait another time, as Lissa could feel her first orgasm coming upon her. Another first for her. Although she tried her hardest with her own hands, she never managed to finish the job. It frustrated her beyond comprehension, but now she could feel it. For the first time, she would finally know the sweet bliss of climax. Her back seemed to lift itself off the bed, her head leaning back in preparation for what was to come. Robin never stopped his assault on her body. He was determined to commit fully until she knew the pleasures he had shared with his fellow companions. His tongue continued to twist and churn inside of her, and he always remembered to give special care to her branded clit. He teased and played with the tiny nub by gyrating his tongue around it in the smallest of circles. In Lissa's mind, it was quite possibly the greatest tickle torture she had ever recieved in her life. So great that finally, she felt the intense rush of her orgasm nearly break her from the inside out. Her eyes were threatening to roll into the back of her head. Her teeth were grit, saliva dripping from the side of her mouth. Her body was trembling as her back ridgedly arched off the bed for the longest time before finally flopping town back to the soft mattress. It was better than she could ever hope to imagine, and the best part was still yet to come.

Robin pulled himself back up to eye level with the dazed princess. She almost looked like she was unconscious. She barely acknowledge Robin when he looked at her. All she could do was blink a few times to signal the tactician that she hadn't shuffled off the mortal coil just yet. Anna wasn't lying about that technique. The results were just as she said. Even so, his job wasn't done quite yet.

"Lissa, stay awake for the next part, okay?" Robin chuckled while bringing down his undergarments.

"Th-there's more?" Lissa struggled to reply, still soaking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Robin gently placed his hands around Lissa and propped her up against his chest. She was already straddling his hips when she was upright. Lissa wrapped her arms about his chest for support and rested her chin on his shoulder, making it seem like an intimate hug. Her small breasts were flattened against his tough chest from underneath her nightgown. Her tiny nipples rubbed against the smooth fabric, giving her small tingles throughout her body. At the same time, she felt Robin's waiting erection pushing against her opening. It felt so hot against her skin.

When she felt Robin gently begin to enter, his head pushing through her lips and burrowing deep inside, the princess decided that now it was her turn to take charge. She wanted to show Robin that she was perfectly capably of contributing as well. A virgin she may be, but she would make up for her inexperience with enthusiasm. She was so eager to begin that she grabbed hold of Robin's entire lower body with her legs, latching herself in place as she quickly descended upon his manhood in one quick motion. Robin's eyes bulged a bit at how quickly Lissa took charge. His plan was to begin as slowly as possible with her, not quickly force his way inside. Miraculously, Lissa showed no signs of discomfort. She was still riding the waves of her last orgasm that she felt absolutely nothing when her hymen was breached,

"Lissa, don't be too brash...!" Robin warned. His eyes were still wide with concern. Surprisingly, Lissa's expression never showed anguish or signs of pain at all. She was smiling, her normally gray eyes were nearly black with arousal and the way she subtly adjusted her hips after the fact only went further in proving she felt nothing but pleasure.

"I'm okay. Let's keep going." Lissa reassured. She went back to resting her head on Robin's shoulder and continued with her advances, moving her hips against' Robin as he stayed motionless, still dumbstruck by her denial of any pain. Once the man got his bearings on the situation, he went back to holding his arms about Lissa in a protective embrace, allowing her to take over for now. Although he preferred to be the one leading the charge, he would gladly be patient and let the princess have her moment.

Lissa tried her best to mimic the way she would move in her dreams, hoping and praying it would be enough to please her long time crush. She had no way of knowing if he felt anywhere near as good as she was right now. He was always so stoic. Her only clue of her doing a good enough job was the sound of his panting into her ear. Ironically, it seemed to serve her in terms of arousal as the feint warmth of his breath against her lobes made her shiver in glee every few times she felt it. As for how he made her feel? Gods, his tongue may have given her raw pleasure that none could compare, but in addition to the amazing feeling of a man pushing through her inner walls again and again, it was more than made up for with the emotional height alone. She was practically getting drunk off of the very idea of finally making love to the apple of her eye, in his soft bed with the moonlight streaking through his bedroom window. Nothing else could possibly compare to this moment right here. Not only had she felt the gratifying pleasures of the flesh, but also just pure happiness all in one.

"You know," Lissa managed to say though her strained breaths. "Maribelle's such a snob, I bet she wouldn't even try something like this with you."

"Let's not talk about her right now." Robin replied. He knew what she was trying to do. She really wanted to push the fact that she was grown up just like her friends. For Robin, it was pointless; she already had done enough to show she wasn't a kid, she didn't need to talk her friend, her _best_ friend, down just to prove her point. "Tonight is all about you." Besides, he knew first hand how false that bold statement was.

Although Lissa was doing her best, Robin still couldn't quite feel himself getting very excited. Already he had grown experienced enough that this beginner level trial would do nothing for him. However, rather than trying to take control of the situation simply for the sake of getting his rocks off, he decided to simply push things along with his own contribution. After forcing himself to be still the entire time for Lissa's sake, he finally took a little initiative and began to thrust his hips against Lissa in a perfect rhythm. This way, she would still have control over where things were going, but now Robin at least had a chance of cumming. He hadn't expected that even his subtle movements would still have impact in the greater scheme of things.

"Ooh, that's...!" Lissa cooed after feeling Robin put some effort into the activity. It had done wonders for her, as pushing against her movement would bury his cock deeper inside of her than when she was doing this alone. She finally understood his full length now and found herself again feeling that sensation of waves striking through her body every time he pumped himself into her.

Robin could feel Lissa slowing down after a little while. Likely due to her losing herself little by little every second. It was simply unacceptable! He wouldn't want to be left to do the rest by himself if Gods forbid she fell asleep on him. Luckily, he knew the perfect way to egg her on and see them through the rest of the session.

"You're not finished just yet, are you Lissa? I bet Maribelle would still be ready for more." He smiled devilishly, knowing that would get her to perk up.

"Y-yeah right! I'm just getting started too!" Lissa retorted. Filled with a new resolve to show her crush who was the bigger woman, the princess bit her lower lip and began moving faster on Robin's lap. Despite the brave show she put up, she was nearly at her limit. Sweat began to form at her brow, but she refused to give up until she managed to repay Robin for all the trouble he went through to give her first orgasm. Her heart pounded in her chest as he forged on, nearly bouncing upon the man. Whatever it takes, she would finish the job!

"I guess you've still got some energy left, huh?" Robin teased again. He had the biggest grin on his face from finally feeling himself verging on climax and seeing how strong Lissa was. He could tell she was giving her all and he very much appreciated the effort.

"Told you...!" Lissa shot back. Her words were, unfortunately, betraying her body as she could fell her second wind was wearing out. Her stiff and determined body was starting to fall into a shuddering mess with her relief so very close to reaching the surface. Her legs were no longer tightly clasped around Robin's waist, her arms were sliding down, losing their grip and her body was beginning to slump as the last of her energy was reaching it's limit.

Sensing Lissa's tired form, he continued to hold her and leaned forward, laying her back down onto the bed, and for the first time, taking control of the situation. He looked down upon the girl, her mouth hanging open, breathing heavily as he continued to repeatedly fill her with his manhood. Seemingly without warning, Lissa's back once again arched off the bed, having finally reached her second and just s powerful orgasm. She was practically knocked unconscious from the overload to her senses, leaving Robin to continue on his own. Perservering, the tactician continued to fuck the sleeping beauty, watching hes her still opened mouth curled into a content smile.

Somehow, he managed to finally attain his own climax, filling the girl with his essence. The sudden rush of warmth into her womb managed to wake Lissa back up very briefly. Her eyes were nearly blinded from the dots in her blurred vision twinkling away as she struggled to try and stay awake. "I-I can... still..." she struggled to say.

"Shhh. It's okay Lissa. You can rest." Robin whispered, gently placing his fingers over her eye lids and closing them, allowing the girl to finally sleep. After he was sure she wouldn't be waking up, he gently pulled out of her, making sure to not wake her up again. He looked upon her sleeping figure with adoration. She was simply too cute when she was like this. Of course, he would never allow her to hear him say that out loud, lest she need to prove herself again.

Now the question was should he let her stay the night here, or kindly return her to her room? It would look a little suspicious of he and Lissa were seen leaving the same room without wearing decent clothes. Then again, he was dead tired and the night patrol would easily catch him trying to sneak about while returning her to her quarters, and that would lead to an entire set of issues he didn't have the time to deal with. In the end, perhaps it was best to let her stay for the night, but as soon as the sun came up, she had to go. For now, he just pulled his bed sheets over himself and his company and hugged the girl close to him the entire night.

-x-

The next morning, everyone had packed up and were ready to move out. The transports were loading up on the troops and they would be moving out within the hour. In Lissa's room, she was gathering some last minute amenities here and there while Maribelle stood at her door, tapping her foot and waiting patiently for her friend to finish up.

Robin had walked up to the girls' room and greeted them before letting them know they were really short on time.

"Sorry about the wait. I'm ready now!" Lissa exclaimed, packing the last of her things into a sidebag. "Let's go!"

Robin turned to lead the women out of the room, but stopped in his tracks and had a double take at the way Lissa looked. For whatever reason, her hair was smoothed out and lacking her usual pigtails.

"You're going out like that? Did you not have time to do your hair before leaving?" he asked.

"Uh, rude!" Lissa pouted with furrowed brows. "I'll have you know this is what I'll be looking like from now on. I like this grown up look. It kinda makes me feel closer to my big sis."

"Uh-huh..." Robin crossed his arms at the answer.

"What's with that 'uh-huh'? You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that." Robin walked over to the girl's beauty mirror and picked up two bands that were left sitting atop the desk. "It's just that your older look suited you better.

"No way." Lissa scoffed. "You can't be serious, Robin. That old style was so childish. This one's better! I look like Emmeryn now and it makes me seem more princess-y, don't you think?"

"You wanna know what I think?" Robin stepped toward Lissa and grabbed ahold of her hair, gathering it on the left of her head.

"H-hey!" Lissa protested.

"I think you don't need a style that says 'Emmeryn.' We already have one of her, and that's all there needs to be." He fastened one of the bands around Lissa's hair and into one of her old familiar pigtails then proceeded to do the same with the other side. "I think this look is just fine, because to me and everyone else it says 'Lissa' and it would be a shame to lose that." He fastened the other band in place and stepped back, looking upon the hair style that was truly the best fit for her. "I think you're perfect just the way you are. You don't need to change a thing, Lissa."

Lissa looked back into her beauty mirror, staring back into that same face she had been for years now. With the same pigtails and the same odd hat. She reached a hand up to pull off one of the bands and return to her new look but stopped and realized that he was right. As she was, she was fine. Maybe she really didn't need to look like Emmeryn. After all, if Robin could accept her as she was, then that was really all she needed.

"Oh, Robin." Lissa sighed, turning and running into her crush's arms. "You big dummy!" Robin fully embraced her, happy to see that his surrogate little sister could be happy with herself as he was happy with her.

Maribelle looked on at the two. Inside she was actually somewhat relieved that Lissa would remain the way she was. That was truly the best. She felt no jealousy or ill intent towards her friend for the way she had hugged up to him. However, she did notice Lissa was looking back at her... with an almost mocking smile on her face. She looked as if she was just dying to say something to her. At the same time, she also saw Robin reach into his pocket with one of his arms and pull out The List in a way that Lissa wouldn't be able to see and unfurled the paper. The noble quickly saw that Lissa's name was crossed out and suddenly it all made sense. Maribelle only smiled and held a thumbs up to the two.

Lissa's expression went from taunting to calm. When she saw that gesture from her friend, she thought in her head, perhaps this was her way of saying she is giving her blessing to the two of them? That had to be it. Maribelle was always up for whatever made her treasure happy, and Robin certainly made her happy. In reality, Robin knew that the noblewoman was covertly letting him know that he had accomplished yet another job well done.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo! Expected some sorta sick joke about these weekly updates, didn'tcha? No, sir, I meant it when I said Fridays are standard now! Since I have excesss room that's usually meant for apologizing, I think I'll take the liberty of answering some questions I see a lot in the review section. Just to sate your curiosity.**

 **First, "Who is Chrom's wife?" Chrom's wife is the generic village maiden. Go ahead and cry about it now. Believe it or not, I do have boundaries when it comes to smut, and homewrecking is one of them, which is inevitably what would happen if Robin did hook up with Chrom's wife. And... I mean, c'mon, that's just not cool. Chrom and Robin are bros, and you don't do a bro like that. Then again, you could make the argument that a bro doesn't pimp out his bro, then use his babies as soldiers to... Shut up! It's my story and I'll write it how I wanna!**

 **Second, "Will you ever do X?". Short answer, yes. Long answer, it all depends on the demand that people leave in the reviews or PM me about it that determines priority. Anna and Lissa were popular choices that I saw a bunch of times so I bumped them up to the top of the list. There's no set order, and I'm flexible enough that I can tweak some scenarios around in order to accommodate whoever will be next.**

 **Third, "Can we have a RobinxXxX threesome?" Nope. For story purposes, Robin will have to bed every woman on his own. I mean, it'd be odd propositioning a girl then going "Oh, by the way, how do you feel about threesomes?" It's just awkward. But also because I'm more of a one-on-one type of writer. Group encounters don't tend to flow very well with my experience. Trust me, you don't even want it.**

 **Fourth, "Will we ever see X return?" Sure. I can understand these bite-sized chapters may not be enough for some, so if, and ONLY if, I see someone with enough demand, I can write a short revisit throughout the story. Bare in mind that it will not be the focus of the chapter, just a few passing paragraphs. Everybody gets one chapter, no more, no less.**

 **Finally, "When will the harem truly begin to build?"**

 **Soon... Soon...**


	8. Endurance Round

**Endurance Round**

Robin stared blankly ahead at the uneasy and rocky mountain path ahead of them. Breakneck Pass was not given its name lightly. Many have ridden across these percarious peaks only to have suffered the eponymous fate. As the convoy swayed across the rocks and bumps of the road, Robin remained relatively distant. He had been contemplating his actions over the passed few days. Ever since he set out on this journey amassing an army of ultra-powerful Morgans, he began to notice a change in his behavior.

At first, he had the logical reaction: Shock and reluctance. What normal person wouldn't have reacted that way? However, as it went on, he realized that he began to become desensitized with every single encounter he had with the women of the army. He hadn't even wanted to do the nasty with Tharja, he was barely willing to do so with Maribelle, despite his love of her. Then, when it came to Sumia, he simply allowed it to happen, and when it came to Anna and Lissa, he took the active role of initiation. He could feel himself starting to care less about who it was anymore. It was about enjoying each day or night as it came. When he was presented with the opportunity and already engaged in such primal delights, he simply did not care, but that wasn't what bothered him.

What bothered him was that he was quickly losing his inhibitions with every step he took and he feared that at a certain point, he would no longer care about his "noble" efforts of saving the world with raw power, but rather, transiently living his life seeking his next lay, like a dog that sought nothing more than to rut the next hound it saw. He could feel it, deep in his stomach, too. Even now, his mind was racked with the next piece of ass he would claim the second they decided to set up camp. He tried his damn hardest to keep a brave face in front of everyone, but this insecurity ate at him worse than a colony of maggots would devour a carcass. The only difference is that his lusts ate at him far faster than any decomposing insects possibly could break down a corpse.

The convoy came to a stop, finally on a flat enough plain of land where camp would be acceptable for the army. The are was located within a sort of ring formed by the natural mountainous formation. There was the path that lead into the open area, and a path that lead out of it as well. Down that path would be their continuation to the desert located at the foot of the mountain range.

After everyone had dismounted from their transport, Robin remained seated, continuing to mull things over in his head. Chrom took notice of his friend's obvious distress and climbed back into the convoy, taking a seat right next to him.

"Are you alright?" The Prince asked with a look of concern.

"Huh?" Robin looked up from his boots to see his friend. "Oh. Yeah, I'm okay."

"Robin, tell me what's troubling you."

"Nothing, Chrom. So, we're at our destination?" The tactician rubbed his forehead to clear his thoughts and collect his composure.

Chrom shook his head at the man. Now he knew something was wrong with him. Robin was not a person to forget about a plan. Especially not a plan that he himself had come up with. Something was definitely wrong, no matter how he tried to hide it.

"That's it. I'm calling a healer to give you a once over." Chrom insisted. Robin tried to refuse his friend's help, but Chrom was having none of it. He was convinced his friend was coming under some sort of sickness.

Until the entire camp was set up properly, Robin remained inside of the convoy, refusing to interact with anyone. His thoughts began to increasingly turn to who would be next on his agenda. Reaching into his coat, he read over The List, studying all the names that were crossed out. Five down, and still much more ahead of him. Before, it used to make him cringe of the journey he still had ahead of him. Now? His lips curled into a devilish grin as he looked over the names of each Shepherd yet to be soiled. Say'ri and her shapely legs. Sully's rippling muscles. Oh, how he would love to grind against her hardened body. Even someone like Aversa, a woman who he had previously grown to despise was a high priority for him. Neither of them harbored the animosity they used to in their previous encounters, they had indeed buried the hatched and agreed to start fresh. Reluctantly, the would come to accept each other as step-siblings because of Validar's interference in the dusky woman's life, and through their mutual hatred of Grima, found a bridge in which to build upon their companionship.

None of that mattered to him anymore.

He didn't care about building bridges. He didn't care about fostering what was the only smeblance of family left. He wanted one thing only; to spend one night buried between the Dark Flier's legs and chest, pounding into her lower region with reckless abandon as he teased and nibbled at her tan breasts. To trail his tongue across her face, dragging it along the foreboding markings of her body that was the Shadowgift.

In that moment, a sudden break in his clouded thoughts was enough to return Robin to reality. He blinked a few times as the illusion he so vividly pictured faded away. His heart began to race rapidly at what he just thought.

"What's... happening to me?"

Swallowing hard, Robin placed The List back into his coat pocket and quickly hopped out of the convoy. Maybe Chrom was right. Maybe he needed help.

-x-

After a while of discerning sleeping location and who would be on guard duty, camp was set up relatively swiftly. The Shepherds had their temporary sleeping arrangements placed in a circular pattern to mimic the landscape around them with the mess tent and medical tend located in the center. Two tents were also stationed quite a bit away from the camp. One placed at the road that fed into the campsite, and one placed at the path that lead out of it. It was for security purposes. That way if any bandits, Risen, or other unfriendly company tried to enter the camp, they would have to answer to whoever was stationed there that night.

Inside of the medical tent, Robin was sitting in a chair leaning forward with his hands wrapped about himself, being tended to by Lissa, Maribelle and Libra, known for being the best healers of the army. Robin shivered from every dose of healing magic he recieved. Ordinarily, healing magic was supposed to be soothing to the injured. To anyone not currently suffering from an ailment or even so much as a bad bruise, it simply felt like a chilling cold wind. For Robin, it was a maddening blizzard that lapped at every fiber of his being. It was made worse by his abnormally warm body tempurature that day, though strangely, he hadn't been suffering from a fever, at least not from what the three could determine. One curious discovery was made when Libra asked to see Robin's eyes. His pupils had grown quite large, nearly encompassing his brown irises. An anomoly that none of the three could diagnose. In light of this, Libra had gone to enlist the help of Miriel. Surely the studious mage could figure out this oddity. She had to have read about this somewhere in the hundreds of books she gleamed over the years. So much so that had she decided to further her knowledge in the world of medicine, she would make the finest doctor Ylisse would have ever known in recent history.

Once the priest had left the tent, Robin looked to his current company, still shivering from the healing magic working through his system.

"Guys?" Robin spoke up when he was sure Libra was far enough away that he wouldn't hear. The princess and noble stood at attention, ready to listen to whatever he had to say. "I know what's going on." Placing his back up against the support of the chair, Robin assumed the proper sitting position, placing his arms at his size, and thus, revealing a very noticable tent in his pants.

"Oh my..." Maribelle softly declared. She placed a hand against her blushing cheek when she saw the undeniable bulge. Lissa simply stepped back with eyes as wide as a tea saucer. She was already familiar with the tactician to know about his manhood, but she had never actually seen it directly until now. "Darling, you are absolutely turgid."

"I know. This hasn't happened to me before..." Robin sighed, staring at his own erection.

"You're kidding..." Lissa scoffed. "You've never... y'know... _saluted_ like this before?" She could hardly believe it. Lissa was certainly no stranger to a man's biology, and being in an army populated with a good number of men, she always heard stories of 'morning wood' or how just staring at another Shepherd would get them hot and bothered.

"Believe it or not, no." Robin admitted with a sigh. "Contrary to what you two might think of me now, I've never really been a... let's say 'hot blooded' type of guy. But lately, I've been racked with dirty thoughts at the worst possible times and this? This is just the latest offense."

"I see what's happened." Maribelle knelt next to the tactician, watching as his member wormed about, as if it had a mind of its own and was begging to be set free. "It's because you've become so overexposed to sexual congress, that you appear to have developed an almost daily need for relief."

Robin leaned back in his seat, defeated from hearing the explanation. He had essentially began to devolve into what he feared he would become from the beginning; a common pervert with no concern beyond who's bed he would share in a given night. This was detrimental for a number of reasons, but the most prominant was that his clouded thoughts had begun to rob him of his focus. What would happen if he were in the middle of battle and simply couldn't help himself, or became distracted from watching a nearby ally fight? Their body moving to the flow of battle, their skin glistening with sweat as they worked themselves beyond their limits for the sake of survival...

Lissa couldn't help but notice Robin's eyes were becoming a bit distant and a smile was creeping across his face. To think that her brother was the cause of this. She had come to know the nature of Robin's side mission through Maribelle earlier that day, and to say she was surprised was a bit of an understatement. She had learned about the whole affair shortly after they departed from Ylisstol.

What had started out as playful teasing in a bid to show superiority over her classier noble friend, the princess learned that what transpired that night was all under a grand orchestration. At first, she was devastated, thinking that the night she shared with Robin was just a sham. She felt hurt. Angry. Betrayed even. However, her feelings were put to rest when Robin himself had come to express both his apologies to her and to confirm that everything that happened between them emitonally was no fabrication. The sex may have been planned, but the moments of caring they shared were genuine.

Despite what seemed like an off limits interaction between only Maribelle and Robin, the former had noted, to Lissa's delight no less, that Robin had made no commitment to her, and that if Lissa wished to continue to see Robin, then she was very much free to do so, as long as she remembered that she herself was the one who was, as she described it, 'top of the food chain'. Of course, Lissa had her reservations at first, but gradually opened up to the idea of sharing both of their objects of affection.

Even if she accepted this whirlwind romance between the three of them, to think that the perfect, pure man who she coveted all this time was slowly being corrupted. All because of her brother's idiotic, albeit justifiable, order to take on such a task. Someday, someday very soon, she was going to deliver her own sense of justice unto the 'oh so benevolent Exalt of the realm' for his transgressions.

The flap of the medical tent swished open, Libra holding it free for their resident genius mage, Miriel to venture in freely. Quickly, Robin leaned back forward to hide his painful erection and wrapped his arms about his still shivering body.

"I was informed that some manner of anonymous ailment has plagued you. With your permission, I would like to begin a quick analytical peruse of your person for symptoms of any form of biological abnormalities." Miriel adjusted her glasses onto the bridge of her nose and pulled free a quill pen from her robes. Her calculating eyes surveyed over Robin's body, taking note of every last detail. His skin was a flushed pink color that was centralized about the cheeks. Pressing the back of her hand against various parts of his face confirmed an elevated body temperature, however, he had no sign of sweat on his person. The possibility of a fever was definitely out. She scribbled her findings down in a book she carried in one arm and returned to her scrutiny.

His lips were a tad dry, and from the subtle way his jaws were moving, he was grinding his teeth. A sign of anxiety. After scribbling another note, she continued on. This time, she looked into his eyes. His pupils were dialated, resulting in abnormally large, shiny pupils that looked as if they quaked within the skull they rested in. Another note went down into her book.

"Hm..." Miriel tickled her nose with the end of her pen as she reviewed everything. "Just one final test." Without directly addressing Robin, the scholarly mage rested a palm at Robin's chest and forced his back into the rest of his chair, revealing his final and conclusive symptome: A large, throbbing erection.

The three women seemed unfazed by the whole thing, although Lissa and Maribelle had quickly realized their lax behavior and pretended to be shocked for the sake of appearances. Libra could only clear his throat at what he was looking at. To think he was wasting his staves' power on something like this...

"As surmised." Miriel spoke up, writing down a few last minute notes. "This appears to be nothing more than the male form yearning for the presence of that of a female for the purpose of procreation. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. If you would like my own advice, all I can recommend for you is that you find a willing partner and both of you engage in-"

"I believe that will do, Miriel." Libra interrupted. Of course, being a man of the cloth, he was naturally opposed to premarital relations and would hear none of it in his presence.

"Well, I assume you see my point in all this then. " Miriel clapped her book shut and placed her pen within the stitching of her hat. "With that, I shall take my leave."

The mage walked passed Libra and exited the tent without any further words. The atmosphere had gotten extremely awkward now. Lissa held onto her arm and looked off to the side, Maribelle tried to continue to look professional, and Libra looked between all three waiting for some sort of response. Robin was the first to make any sort of movement of the three.

Standing to his feet, Robin closed the front of his coat to hide his embarrassing protrusion. "I suppose I'll just take care of this... by myself." He stated, looking to Libra as he walked out. Inside, the two blonde women wondered who would be the one to leave first. Neither of them wanted to be the first, as it would raise suspicions, and no one wanted to be on the bad end of Libra's gaze.

-x-

Night had fallen over Breakneck Pass and almost everyone was settled into their tents to get as much rest as they could. Traversing the treacherous path takes a lot out of a person, so everyone wanted to be in top shape for the rest of the journey. Instead of figuring out the best course and path for the army to take out of the mountains, Robin was instead occupying himself with trying to relieve his pent up sexual frustration. For the better part of an hour, he had spent the entire time in his tent alone, hitched breaths were the only sound from him as he stroked himself through his trousers to try and find some form of relief. He could barely think straight, certainly not enough to focus on things like planning and tactics. Hey lay on his back, nearly sweating from his inability to pleasure himself. At this point, it was just him tugging at his manhood in utter futility. He didn't even get anywhere close to cumming. He simply closed his eyes, an arm over his face and teeth angrily grit. There was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight.

As he tried to drift off into sleep, he heard the unmistakable sound of his tent flap swishing open. Immediately, the tactician sprang up to a sitting position, completely forgetting his privates were free of their bindings. His eyes managed to catch the image of Maribelle who stood tall above him, the moonlight at her back, nearly casting a shadow over him. Her face was neutral to the situation before her. It was hard for her to say anything critical given the knowledge of the situation anyway.

"I can only imagine how difficult this must be for you." Maribelle sympathetically whispered. Robin was utterly embarrassed at the moment despite having no real need to in Maribelle's presence. He knew she wouldn't pass any judgement upon him, but he still found it pathetic that he was almost literally caught with his pants down.

"Maribelle, I need you..." Robin pleaded in a desperate attempt to find relief.

"I actually have an arrangement set up for you, darling." Maribelle smiled, reaching a hand out to aid him.

Swallowing hard, Robin tucked away his erection and accepted the noblewoman's hand, with his own that he hadn't touched himself with.

"With who?" Robin asked with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Both of them walked out of Robin's tent, carefully walking through the camp ground to make sure they wouldn't alert anyone. "I've spoken to one of the Shepherds on guard duty tonight. They are expecting to have a 'meeting' with you at any moment." Maribelle pointed to the tent that guarded the path that lead into the area, where they had traveled into to reach this spot.

"I understand. Thanks, Maribelle." The tactician grinned at the prospect of completing another step of the secret plan and being able to get his rocks off. He walked at a brisk, but still quiet pace to the tent in question.

Once he made it to his destination, he made sure to look presentable. He dusted off his coat, fixed his hair and made sure to wipe away any sweat from his earlier attempt at masturbating. He needed to look professional if he wanted any chance of having this work. As he stepped inside, he called for the occupant to reply to see if they were in or at least decent. The voice he heard was one he hadn't expect to this particular day.

"Yep, I'm in! I've been waiting for you!" A bubbly voice called from within the tent. As Robin opened the tent flap and stepped inside, he met face to face with Nowi, the Shepherd's resident Manakete. The girl seemed to be in the middle of unwinding, as she had taken off her purple boots and tossed them to the side, leaving her in pink stockings she wore underneath.

"Hello, Nowi. I hope now is a good time?" Robin asked, trying to hold back any hint of his rising sexual needs.

"Sure! Night watch is pretty boring anyway. Nobody comes into the mountains, so this job's just nothing but free time." Nowi sat cross-legged on her tent floor, ready to discuss whatever Robin needed to meet with her. Robin joined her on the floor and even though he had nothing of actual value to discuss, he simply improvised to make it seem as if he really needed to speak with her.

The entire time they spoke, it was hard for Robin to keep his focus. His eyes were constantly drawn to Nowi's revealing outfit. Her flat, revealed stomach and legs did nothing but hold his attention in all wrong places when talking to another person. Especially so given the way she was sitting. Her crossed legs left her thighs wide open, and given that the pink shorts she wore left very little to the imagination, his eyes kept shifting from her face to her crotch at such a frequency that one could be mistaken for thinking he was under the influence of one too many sugary treats that Gaius kept hidden away.

During their conversation, Nowi's view was suspiciously locked onto the tactician. There was something very different about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. While Robin continued to talk, the Manakete sidled up to him within his personal space and sniffed the air around him.

The act was so jarring, Robin completely stopped what he was saying just to look at her. Her eyes were narrowed and lipse pursed as if she was deep in thought. This time, she moved in closer about the man's neck and took a deeper inhale of his scent. For a moment, her eyes were closed while she tried to sort out what she was picking up from him. After a while, Nowi smiled impishly and opened her eyes, staring intently at Robin.

"That smell..." she whispered. "I know that smell alright."

"Nowi? What are you-" Robin began before being cut off by Nowi nuzzling her face into his cheek. Her skin was cool to the touch and did nothing to settle the raging tide within him.

"You smell like pheromones~." A chilling whisper floated through the tactician's ear. He coulld fee her lips smiling against his skin and gulped at his failing in ability to contain his rampant needs.

Nowi moved herself even closer to Robin, placing her bare stomach against his chest and easily straddling his lap. The second she settled in, she felt the bulge in his pants hit her, drawing a sneaky laugh from the dragon.

"I know what you wanna do, Robin." Nowi brought one of her hands up to the side of Robin's neck, where it and his shoulder met, rubbing two fingers against the muscle there. All the while, she teased his burning skin by lapping her serpant-like tongue across his cheek.

He couldn't take it anymore. Robin was going damn near insane with arousal. He needed a good fuck right here and now. He quickly tossed off his black coat and started to lift up his shirt before Nowi used her other hand to stop him.

"Whoa there." The Manakete pulled her head back with an admonishing smile on her face. "I get it, Robin. You really need to breed. That's fine and all, but wait for me to get into the mood too."

Robin held in a frustrated sigh. Although he was extremely needy at the time, he still had enough sense to try and remain civil. He fully understood of the animal that was growing within him, but outside of that beast was a thinking human mind. He only nodded and allowed Nowi to do with him what she would. In the long run, he knew it would be worth it.

Nowi continued rubbing her fingers against Robin's shoulder, in a way that felt like a small massage. At the same time, she knowingly ground her hips into Robin's aching member, much to the man's mixed delight and frustration from the act of teasing. Placing her head back over Robin's shoulders, Nowi flicked her unusual tongue across the same place her fingers were, sending a shiver throughout Robin's body.

Then, he felt a sudden sharp pain course through him.

"Ah! Nowi!" Robin strained. His right eye twitched from the pain he incurred. It was as if he was being bitten by an animal.

"Mm." Nowi moaned after plucking her fangs from Robin's broken skin. A spot of blood pooled around her bite marks and she made quick work of it with long sweeping motions from her tongue. The two parallel incisions weren't deep, so whatever bleeding Robin suffered was very minimal, though the pain still went without saying.

Pulling back from Robin's shoulder, Nowi looked upon the man with lust-filled eyes of her own. Tiny vertical slits were in place of her pupils, and her mouth was left open, revealing her forked tongue and sharp teeth.

"What was that for?" Robin asked. His sore shoulder still did nothing to distract him from his arousal. Moreover, Nowi looked just as wanting as he did.

Nowi held her hands at Robin's cheeks and brought him in for a rough kiss. Her long tongue searched every inch of his mouth, even wrestling with his own. Its length was impressive, almost able to wrap itself around his in the most twisted and sexually-charged kiss he ever received. It was shell-shocking to see someone who looked so innocent act in the same way an experienced adult would.

After separating their kiss, Nowi placed a hand over the place she had bitten him. "This is me marking my territory, that's all."

"I don't understand...?"

Nowi leaned her weight against the tactician's chest until he fell backwards onto the floor of her tent. Still atop his hips, she began undressing herself, starting with the large pink bow that tied her top together.

"When two Manaketes want to breed with each other, they bite their necks for two reasons." The girl's top effortlessly fell from her body along with her purple cape when the bow unraveled. Her bare chest held her budding breasts which housed tiny, rosy, nipples that stood at attention from her own horniness. "First, it's to show other Manaketes that they belong to someone. Now, everyone around camp will know you and me are together!" Now, she moved to her pink shorts. Her white cross-belt was quickly unbuckled along with two more pink bows at her hips. "And second..." Nowi paused for a moment. She stood above Robin to allow her pink shorts to fall to her feet. "Whenever Manaketes taste each other's blood, it has the same affect as an aphrodisiac."

When her bottoms reached the floor, Robin got an eyeful of Nowi's whole nude body. She stood before him with her legs slightly apart, showing off her puffy, pink, pussy. She was practically swollen with arousal, to the point where even her tiny clit was making a prominent appearance and her normally calm lips were slightly spread apart like a half-blooming flower slick to the touch and close to dripping. After freeing herself from her garments, Nowi went back to her old position, seated on Robin's lap, arms wrapped about his back. Now, she wanted to strip HIM down to his skin. She started by nearly tearing off his shirt in the literal sense. Her beastly arousal threw caution and gentlenesss into the wind. His pants were the next to go, being pulled off of his body and lazily thrown away.

Now they were both exposed. Two disturbingly aroused beings with nothing on their minds but the obvious. Foreplay was completely unnecessary, they were plenty ready for a long night together.

Nowi decided to initiate their romp by taking a position that the tactician was unfamiliar with. She was still straddling his hips, but she had her back facing towards him. Instead of seeing her breasts and face from the familiar position he was used to, her back and butt were on display for him. For a person who acted like she just just started hiting puberty, Robin had to admit that she had an impressive rear for a woman of her stature. Certainly nothing that held a candle to Anna's, but if given the chance, he would squeeze and knead her cheeks just the same.

"Eheheheh~. Let's breed all night, Robin!" Nowi swooned breathlessly. She was so consumed by her sexual instincts that she completely disregarded her guard duties for the night. Patroling the mountains was boring, making little Manaketes seemed like a more eventful venture.

Gripping the the fat shaft of Robin's dick with her tiny hands, Nowi raised herself up from Robin's hips, perching herself at his tip. When she was properly in place, she brutally slammed herself down, with a loud slap of moist flesh signalling their union. The tactician released a most animalistic grunt when he felt Nowi's tightly clamping down upon him. Her puffed folds akin to a starving mouth eagerly consuming it's meal, drooling at the thought of food. Nowi giggled playfully at having felt her insides utterly stuffed full. A feeling she hadn't felt in well over a few decades and loved the way it felt to finally have another go after so long. Nowi quickly resorted to her default setting and rapidly bounced up and down, drenching the man's already heated dick with her own warm fluids. The Manakete took so much delight in hearing Robin's rhythmical pants from behind as she laid into him. She turned her head to meet Robin's glazed look, with her usual wide, toothy grin and flicked her tongue out, wagging it with a teasing look about her. Robin met her gaze and replied to her little show with a fake growl that almost seemed real given his situation. He practically felt like a rutting dog, and Nowi was no different. Both of them were horny hounds, wanting nothing more than to screw each other all night long with no intention of interrupting.

With his blood boiling in his veins from the uncensored look of carnal lust in Nowi's eyes, Robin lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around the girl in a greedy possesive embrace. His inhibitions were completely shattered at this point. He wanted to do everything with Nowi. Anything at all. Starting off, he wanted to show his own equal form of exchange and promptly brought his teeth down against Nowi's shoulder, in the same place she had with him.

"HAH!" Nowi yelped happily when she felt his bite sink in. "Yes! Harder!" she demanded. Robin gladly complied and sank his chops even deeper. His comparatively dull teeth to her fangs made it difficult to draw blood from her, especially with her tough skin, but the mark he did leave was something both of them were sure would not be leaving anytime soon.

To award him for his efforts, Nowi wrapped one of her hands around Robin's head, forcing him to face her and again probed his mouth with her serpentine tongue. There was something about the way their mouths met that turned her on to no end. A line of saliva dripped from their wet kiss onto her shoulder, which Robin separated to lap it up and quickly return to their messy lip lock.

Before they were even aware of how heated they had gotten, Nowi felt a rush of warmth strike her core. A tiny part of her was so frustrated at how fast the first session had ended. Robin looked into her furrowed eyes and only offered an apologetic stare back.

"We're not done yet, you!" Nowi pouted. Lifting herself up off of Robin's lap, she turned to face him and pushed him onto his back. "We're just starting!"

With Robin on his back, Nowi turned to see his half-flaccid member, covered in both of their juices. This was unacceptable! The night was so young and she hadn't even gotten off yet! Quickly, the girl dropped to her knees with her legs planted at either side of Robin's body. Leaning down, she grabbed onto the quickly receding member and began to run her tongue along the sticky and moist skin.

"Oh Gods!" Robin gasped. Yet another new experience that he had never before performed. Nowi's long tongue served her well with this new act of hers. It wrapped about his slowly stiffening cock and the two edges of her forked tongue teased his sensitive head, sending unbelievable shivers down his right arm.

Before he had the proper time to process what was happening, Nowi lowered her hips over Robin's face. She swayed her thighs from side to side, tantalizing the tactician with the musky and all-too-desirable scent of her aroused pussy. "Don't make me do all of the work, now!" Nowi called in a singsong tone, pulling her tongue away from Robin's desperate manhood.

Harkening back to Anna's teachings, Robin knew what to do in this situation. Placing both hands on either one of Nowi's round buttcheeks, he hoisted himself up, bringing his mouth to her swollen vulva. His tongue quickly explored its depths, tasting and thrashing about every which way inside her. Traces of his salty cum were about, and he happily swallowed every bit of his leftovers, as well as recieving droplets of Nowi's own arousal. Both of their juices mixed to form this bitter taste in his mouth that he couldn't say he liked, but never stopped in having his fill. In turn, pleasuring Nowi in this new fashion did wonders for his stamina. Without much effort on her part, Robin's erection had gone from being miserably limp to being revitalized to full length care of Nowi's deft hands and tongue.

Pleased with her efforts, Nowi released her grip on Robin's shaft and rolled off of him, robbing his tongue of the warm depths it had been plundering, leaving him confused and wanting for more. This time, the Manakete was on her back. She spread her legs open for Robin to advance upon her, which he did eagerly.

When Robin pulled in close, Nowi lifted her gets up and rested them upon his shoulders. At first, Robin was a bit confused as to what this was exactly, but continued onward as normal. With Nowi's legs giving her some leverage, Robin needed a bit of height to enter her. He leaned in forward, letting Now's body bend to accomidate him. Her back was off the ground and the entire time she smiled up at him every step of the way.

Although a little difficult, Robin proceeded and managed to enter the tiny Manakete. Yet another new position that he was unaware of. Their whole time was one surprise after another.

"Nowi, where did you learn such things?" Robin huffed between thrusts.

"I'm over a-thousand years old, I've picked up sooooo much over the years!" Nowi giggled. "Oh Gods, the things I could teach yoU!"

The thought of Nowi's multiple experiences thoughout her lifetime was insane to the tactician. Part of him wanted to question exactly where she learned them, and from who. Then again, given her stature and demenor, it was probably not an answer he wanted to hear. At least, not at this moment.

His thoughts never kept him from pounding into the dragon girl's tight passage. He never once stopped or slowed down. Below him, Nowi was a panting mess. Even though she was far more experienced, having been inactive in terms of sex for quite a long time made it hard for her to concentrate on her usual durability.

"Ah, I'm gonna..." The girl squeaked as she curled her toes. Robin continued to press into her with a bit of a quicker pace. He wanted to repay Nowi after cumming so early the first time. Every time he slammed into her slickened thighs, Nowi answered with a cute gasp of pleasure. After having taken so much of him, she simply could not contain herself. A burst of liquid squirted forth from her pussy. Because of her position, the fluid directly sprayed into her face, leaving her a bit messy but dazed with rapture.

"Mmmm. It's been so long~!" Nowi swooned. Robin graciously slowed his pace. He was in no hurry after having finished first. He pulled out of her, his once warm cock now cold from the night time air and the cooling coat of quim covering him.

Curiously, Robin leaned over Nowi's face and had a lick at her wet cheeks. This was the first time he'd ever seen a woman have an orgasm in the same way a man would. Her taste was nowhere near as powerful as his own fluids.

Nowi laughed adorably at the curious tactician's actions upon her face. "What? You've never seen a girl cum like that before?"

"Not at all..." Robin replied, dragging his tongue across her lips.

"Mm, you're a naughty guy, aren't ya?" Nowi gripped Robin's smooth white hair and forced him into another rough kiss. She simply could not get enough of the way he worked his smaller tongue around hers. Never had she met a human with this kind of passion behind every action he took, and she planned to milk every second out of him.

Through the entire night, they continued to have sex in more and more audacious ways. Every time they switched positions, it was something new for Robin and always fun for Nowi. There was one position where Nowi rested on her side while Robin plowed into her, hooking her leg over his shoulder while she panted and praised his willingness to cooperate.

Another one involved Robin in a standing position, while Nowi wrapped her entire body around him, riding his manhood while he held her up by her legs and thrusted into her until both of them were spent and breathless. One particular occasion involved Nowi allowing the tactician to explore even her backside. Robin had no clue what to expect, but when he made love to her from behind, he was so far gone from an otherworldly tightness, he nearly came after a few token pumps inside of her.

Hours continued to pass, yet neither one allowed the other to sleep. Every time Nowi came in her unique way, a passionate tongue bath would follow for each other. Never once had he been so enamored with someone like he was with Nowi. A cheerful spirit like that of a child on her exterior with the worldly views and experiences of a wise, older individual. Both on the battlefield and in bed. Her energy was nearly limitless and it was damn near perfect for someone who was utterly giving into their instincts and allowing it to take over them.

Nowi happily recieved everything. His touch, his tongue, his affections, his semen. Everything. There was nothing left hidden between the two. They fully explored all that there was with each other, without stopping to rest in between. Yet, somehow, they finally managed to reach a breaking point. The point where both simply could not carry on anymore. They were spent. Exhausted beyond their physical and mental limits. In fact, when they finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, it was hardly voluntary; both of them simply blacked out, unable to continue.

-x-

The sun was beating down upon the camp grounds in the late morning. Noon was upon them and everyone was set to begin packing up camp and heading out of Breakneck Pass to their next checkpoint. The breakfast tent was still bustling with some of the Shepherds having at their meals until then. The whole army was not in attendance, so when Robin and Nowi had not shown up to eat, barely anyone noticed.

The key word being barely.

Maribelle sat at her table with Lissa, both sharing a plate of fresh scones and some old reheated tea. A combination that irked the noble to no end, but since there were no nearby towns to stock up on her personal supply of tea leaves, she worked with what she had.

"Where's Robin, anyway?" Lissa asked as she picked up another scone and dipped it into her tea.

"Gods willing, he is likely crossing another name off the list." Maribelle responded. "But to be late for breakfast? Surely he must be finished by now..."

Meanwhile, at Nowi's guard post, the dragon girl had just awakened from her short slumber. She lifted her face up from the floor of her tent wiping something that wasn't entirely drool off of her mouth. Looking back, she was delighted to see Robin's sleeping form as well. Although exactly where and how he was sleeping almost made her laugh.

"Robiiin." She called, tapping on the sleeping tactician's head.

"Mmpf..." Robin groaned.

"It's time to wake up now." Nowi softly called, pulling a small bit of Robin's hair to jump start him. Still no answer. Nowi decided that a bit of pain was in order and balled her hand into a fist then bringing it down upon the back of the man's head.

"Bleah!" Robin yelped. His head lifted up from where it was previously resting. His tongue was hanging from his mouth, nearly dried out. When he looked down, he noticed his head had come up directly where Nowi's rear was. Her usually tight pucker was slightly opened, an a line of drool connected his tong to where it was before falling onto the tent floor. Pulling his tongue back into his mouth, Robin blushed madly at the thought of where his mouth had been.

Finally freed, Nowi rolled onto her back and sat up straight. She noticed Robin was covering his mouth and looking away from her. She simply couldn't help but laugh at his evasive gaze. "Aw, don't be embarrassed, Robin. It's not like that was the first time you put your mouth there anyway~!"

"I believe it." Robin replied. He smacked his lips a few times to regain some sort of moisture in his mouth. He felt so dehydrated and sore after the entire night.

Nowi crawled up to the tactician and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her chin on his shoulder, feeling the mark she left on him, cementing their relationship. "You know, you're the first human I've met that's ever lasted that long."

"I've surprised even myself... How could you even last that long, anyway?" Robin held Nowi's naked body against his own, allowing the girl to rest on his lap.

"Oh, that's normal for dragons. We have a pretty big appetite." Nowi smiled and winked at the man mischievously.

"But all night, though?" Robin asked, flabbergasted at the fact they had not slept a single wink.

"Sure! All night and sometimes through morning. It takes a LOT to please a Manakete."

"Ah... So did I manage to succeed in that regard then?"

Nowi leaned in and pressed her lips deeply against the tactician's. Just like last night, she leaned into him, sending him on his back to the floor. "You sure did." she answered. "Which reminds me... You wanna have a quickie before we have to get up?"

Robin ran a hand through his white hair. As great as morning sex sounded, and the fact that Nowi was close to making him excited enough to want it, he had to decline. "Nowi, a 'quickie' with you would probably last for another few hours..." He chuckled as he came back up to a sitting position.

"Pfft. I know, silly. That's why it's called a quickie. It's not supposed to last long!"

Robin rested his hand on Nowi's cheek, rubbing her tenderly with his palm. "I'd love to, Nowi, but we both have jobs to do. Maybe some other time though."

The Manakete huffed, but relented. She remembered that Chrom told her to report how guard duty had gone that night. Had she gone along with a 'quick' session with Robin, she would likely be screwed over harder than what happened to her last night. "Fine. Besides, we're together now, aren't we?" Nowi traced her bite mark on Robin's shoulder with her fingers.

"About that..." Robin scratched his head as he figured out how to explain things.

Elsewhere, Chrom was having a short meeting with the Khans and Say'ri of their continuing journey. Their next path to travel though the desert just on the other side of the large mountain range, and from their, Mount Prism, located across the small span of sea that separated the two areas. With Chrom's orders, Frederick had ridden ahead of everyone else to establish a form of transport across the small ocean ahead of time so there would be no delay when the army arrived.

Once the official business was finished, Chrom dismissed the Khans and Chon'sin princess to return and help prepare the Shepherds to ride out in the next few hours.

In the mess tent, Robin waltzed into the room, a determined look in his eyes. He walked at a quick pace to the large casks in the back of the tent where fresh water wa stored. Grabbing a large tankard off a nearby table, he headed to one of the casks, and held his cup under the barrel's faucet. With a twist, clear spring water flowed into his large cup. Once it was replete with his drink, he quickly brought the whole thing to his lips and tipped it back, downing the entirety of it all in desperate guzzles. Once he finished, he poured himself another full cup and proceeded to drink his fill.

Maribelle's eyes had followed Robin since he walked into the tent. When he was drinking so much of the cask, the noble thought perhaps it was a good time to address him. Lissa simply stayed at her seat, enjoying her breakfast while she watched from afar.

"Good morning, darling." Maribelle greeted as she walked up to him. By her count, he was on his fourth drink. Something was a bit off about him though. When she drew close to him she noticed he carried a certain odor. "Gracious me, Robin! You reek as if you've spent the entire night in an animal pen!" She called a little too loudly. The noblewoman couldn't help but waft the air away from her.

After finishing his last drink, Robin panted heavily. He had spent more time drinking than breathing in the past minute, but it was worth it. Some water in his system made him feel less like he was going to die of cotton mouth. "I was up all night with Nowi, she practically IS an animal. Oh, and she wants to talk with you." Robin pointed to the Manakete who taken Maribelle's seat when she had gotten up.

Looking back, Maribelle figured that it was likely for the best to hear what she had to say. Leaving Robin to continue having his fill of water, she walked back to her table and had a seat next to the Manakete. To her chagrin, Nowi carried the exact same stench as Robin did. Lissa even noticed the scent of aggressive, potent sex on her and leaned away from her so she wouldn't need to comment on it.

"Good morning, Nowi." The noble greeted, trying to be polite.

"Maribelle! Just the girl I wanted to talk to." Nowi clasped her hands together in an attempt to come off as professional. "So listen, Robin told me about the arrangement you three have going on right now.

Lissa coughed so suddenly after hearing Nowi speak. Knowledge of Robin's secret assignment was no longer a secret for her, but the triangular relationship she shared with him and Robin was not public knowledge at all.

"What exactly did he say." Maribelle narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the Manakete. She was expecting some sort of blackmail. The last time someone outside of their circle knew about the situation, it had nearly gone down that road.

"The whole thing, really. That Chrom made him-" Nowi was quickly cut off from Maribelle promptly covering her mouth and shushing her. The noble gestured with her eyes that they were in the presence of company, leading Nowi to the conclusion that what was going on was not common knowledge just yet. "Um... He told me that Chrom gave him a mission to have sex with all the girls here so they can give birth to Morgan so they can use whatever powers they inherit from him to win the war. Also, that you, him and Lissa are a thing now."

Lissa swallowed hard out of worry. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Nowi was a very talkative person. If she wanted to, knowledge of their relationship could 'slip out' to a casual aquaintance.

"Alright. So now you know about both of our dark little secrets... What do you intend to say about that?" The blonde noble spat with a bit of venom in her words. If she so much as hinted at the slightest chance of exposing them, she would have to resort to something unladylike so as to not jeopardize things.

"Nothing much. I just want in is all." Nowi stated flatly and innocently.

"'In'? In what, exactly?" Maribelle asked.

"You know, turning this triangle into a square?"

As if on cue, Robin walked in during the conversation with another full mug of water. Nowi moved over a space and allowed Robin to sit between her and Maribelle.

"Besides..." The Manakete reached a hand up to Robin's shoulder and pulled back his coat and shirt to reveal her bite mark underneath. "See this? It means me and Robin are together now, so you HAVE to let me in." Nowi smiled confidently when she pointed this out.

"Oh yeah." Robin rubbed two fingers against the mark on his shoulder. "Um... Well, according to Manakete tradition, Nowi sort of claimed me so I can't really make any objections here."

Maribelle and Lissa both stared daggers into the dragon girl who wrapped her arms around their tactician and nuzzled into his chest. Their eyes hadn't gone unnoticed and Nowi only giggled in response. "Don't worry guys. I know you saw him first, so it's only fair of we share him together, right?"

The noblewoman softened her gaze, taken aback by Nowi's offer. The girl was a dragon for Naga's sake, if she wanted to, she could simply have Robin all to herself and just eat any other woman who came near the man. Yet, to acknowledge that she was not the first to pine for the tactician's affections, but to also ask to be part of this little arrangement, and then still be willing to share him equally with the others was unexpected to say the least. Unexpected, but still very much appreciated. "Yes, well, as long as you don't intend to have Robin all to yourself, then I think we girls can come to an agreement. Isn't that right, Lissa?" The princess nodded in agreement. She was not the kind of person to argue with someone who could probably have her for lunch, but was still very grateful that her love would not be taken away from her.

"Right then." Maribelle cleared her throat. "Now that this business has been settled... both of you PLEASE have some consideration for your fellow Shepherds and have a bath."

Nowi blushed at the embarrassment of the way she and Robin had practically coated each other in their sexual scent. Had they the chance, they would never dream of walking the camp ground carrying the stench they did. Nowi scratched her head and nervously laughed. "We would, but... There's no water near us within miles..."

* * *

 **A/N: Phew. So I know I sorta missed last week's deadline. But you know what? That's okay. I said I was gonna update on Fridays, but I never said it would be EVERY Friday! Eh? Eh!?**

 **Okay, yeah there's no reason for me to be a passive aggressive dick about this. I messed up and I should feel bad. So! To make up for that, this Friday, there will be two updates! The one scheduled for last week (dis one rite hurr), and the one for this week! I'll be uploading that one later tonight so keep an eye out for it! And I do apologize for those of who who went one whole week without an update. I will try to stay on top of that! So thanks for being patient and I hope you continue to read and review! Critiques are always welcome!**


	9. Within The East

**Within The East**

Every other day, the Shepherds were coming closer to their goals. It had been a long and tiresome journey, but they were nearly at the end. As of now, the army was settled momentarily in the eastern desert of Ylisse, home of the "Secret Village" that housed the miraculous Goddess Staff they found when recruiting Laurent many months ago. The four hidden villages remained cloaked from the veil of sand that blustered on a scorching daily basis, but the colder, freezing nights held calm winds that made finding them significantly easier.

In this location, camp was not an issue that needed to be addressed. The citizens of each town were more than happy to host a fragment of the army each until their departure the next day.

Robin was stationed in the southwestern town, along with the Khans of Ferox to watch over the townsfolk in case anything were to happen during their stay. Chrom occupied the southeastern town, while Say'ri would keep watch over the northwestern area. Fredrick volunteered to maintain the northeastern front, as it was the closest area to the docks a bit further up north where the Shepherds sea worthy transportation would be. He currently oversaw supply stock for the journey as well as the overall craftsmanship of the vessel to ensure it accomidated everyone in the army. Judging by the distance on the map, Robin surmised the trip would be no longer than a few hours, so the optimal time to depart would be the next evening. They would be able to land on Mount Prism in the misty dawn and make their ascent up the sacred mountain much easier than if they were to leave during the day. Should enemies try to attack them under the veil of the night sky, the situation would easily get worse.

Currently, under the gaze of the red setting sun on the cusp of nightfall, Robin and Chrom met at the central oasis that sat equidistant between all four towns. After having to deal with the continued odor of an oversexed mongrel, Chrom demanded his tactician take a bath. This was probably the first, and hopefully the only, time they had a meeting where one of them was undressed. Chrom stood with his back turned, respecting Robin's privacy as he spoke on about their plans.

"So you are up to six now. That's roughly a third of the way there." Chrom held The List in his hands that he had taken from Robin's clothes which were being washed alongshide his friend in the oasis. The pool of parents was shrinking at a steady pace every day. If Robin could keep up his pace from here on out, perhaps they could have a fully capable army of Morgans after all.

"I have to tell you, Chrom, this job's getting harder and harder every day." Robin sighed, squeezing and twisting the water out of his coat. He handed the heavy garment to the Prince.

"I understand your emotions are conflicted right now, but you must power through, Robin. You've already come so far." Chrom draped the half-soaked coat over one of the lower hanging palm trees to dry in the desert sun alongside his other articles.

"That's not what I was talking about. I mean physically."

"Physically?" Chrom turned back with a puzzled look. "I had thought you would be more hung up on the emotional side of things? Haven't you been going on about that since the first day?"

"Oh, I'm over that." Robin stated flatly before submerging his head under the clear waters. After a while, he rose from beneath and scrubbed his white hair vigorously while splashing more water against his face. "Lately things have been getting a bit more interesting around here and I'm finding it a bit harder to keep up. You know I spent the entire night with Nowi without sleeping?"

"Huh. Is that why you two were passed out in the convoy the entire march over here?" Chrom scratched his head wondering how he didn't put the pieces together.

"Yeah, I found out that dragonkin typically have sex for hours on end. And Nowi's relatively young, so I can only imagine how more mature Manaketes can last..." Robin shivered at the thought. One of the names on The List was Tiki and she was over three times Nowi's age.

"Well, that explains the smell of sex, sweat and bodily fluids..." Chrom sniffed the sleave of Robin's drying coat. Thankfully the heavy odor was gone from the threads.

"Speaking of which, I also found out Nowi's a 'squirter.'"

"A what-now?" Chrom wore the same confused look on his face.

"Basically it's when a woman-" A shrill cry in the distance silenced Robin mid-sentence. It came from the eastern direction from what both men could tell. Chrom held his hand over his eyes to block the setting sun from obscuring his vision only to see some sort of flying creature making it's way towards them.

"What the hell is that...?" Chrom thought aloud. He slowly reached for Falchion's hilt to prepare for the worst. As the creature came into view, he was able to discern just what it was: Shining yellow scales, large wings that faded into a vivid emerald color. It looked like Nowi in her dragon form. When squinting his eyes, Chrom was able to notice that someone appeared to be riding on her back.

"Nya ha ha! Behold, puny mortals! I, Henry, the strongest and sexiest Dark Mage alive has arrived!" A loud cackle echoed over the desert oasis as the large dragon neared them. As the dragon moved overhead of the oasis, Henry hopped off the back of his mount into a free fall over the water, laughing the entire way down.

"CANNONBAAAAALL!" The Dark Mage shouted as he made an impact onto the water while still in his freefall pose.

Robin and Chrom both cringed at the sickening -smack- they heard when Henry touched down. After Henry floated back up to the water's surface, he was face down. Robin quickly swam over to him and flipped him face-side up so he wouldn't drown. His face was a tender red from his impact, although his smile still never faded.

"Um, Henry? When you do a cannonball, you pull your arms and legs in for impact."

"Hurts... so... nice..." Henry muttered, spitting out a stream of water from his mouth. Sighing, Robin pulled Henry to dry land. The Dark Mage was a bit dizzy from landing in the water the way he did, but he was able to stand on his feet with some effort.

Afterwards, Robin searched the surrounding desert for who he thought was Nowi. She was nowhere on the horizon, so Robin looked to the skies. Just above the oasis, he saw the dragon circling above them. After a few laps around their location, the large reptile began diving downward to the water excitedly calling out "Daaad!"

A large wave of water splashed outward when the behemoth made contact. Large enough to splash Chrom and Henry despite them being a few good paces away, and unfortunately soaking Robin's clothes again. Once the waters began to settle, the center of the oasis began to mysteriously bubble over. It was brief, however, and the bubbling stopped as fast as it started. From where the bubbles arose, one last splash revealed who it was that dive bombed into the water.

A youthful, but familiar face gasped for air when their head reached the surface. Rather than the large dragon that entered the water, a human came out. A girl with a head full dripping green hair was the first thing Robin noticed. When pulling her drooping bangs apart, he was able to see that it was yet another version of Morgan, this one mothered by Nowi. If her ability to change into a dragon were not proof enough, her sparkling amethyst eyes, pointed ears and her mother's tiara gracing her forehead were also a dead giveaway.

"Dad! I've finally found you!" Morgan squealed as she swam over to her father.

"M-Morgan! Don't come any closer! I'm naked!" Robin panicked and swam away from the excitable girl who only just chased him around the oasis.

Chrom simply watched on as he wrung Robin's clothes out again. Henry didn't seem to mind his own soaking clothes. The sun was still out, even if it was only for a little while, so they would surely dry off in no time. Hopefully before nightfall when the desert grew obscenely cold.

"So... 'sexiest Dark Mage alive' huh?" Chrom deadpanned with an unimpressed look.

"I recall also saying 'strongest.'" Henry smiled back.

"Riiight."

The entire time the two spoke, Robin conversed with the newest Morgan on the situation. From a safe distance of course. The young dragonkin was filled in on the situation and how despite their reunion, she would need to stay behind for the time being. Morgan could pout and whine about having just found him only to be left alone for an unknown amount of time again. The only thing Robin could do to calm the weeping girl was the promise of meeting with her forgotten mother, Nowi. It helped to ease her depression if only a little. It seemed as if being prone to tears may have been something she inherited from her mother aside from her dragon blood.

After their discussion, both agreed that it was perhaps time to return to one of the towns before the sun completely set behind the sandy dunes. Robin, finished with his bath, walked out of the waters of the oasis and redressed himself. Although Morgan's outfit was thoroughly soaked through, she still volunteered to carry the three to the towns they respectively took residence in. Chrom to the southeast, Henry to the northwest alongside Say'ri, and Robin to the southwest.

The flight through the desert was quite swift. For as young and inexperienced as her mother was with her dragon powers, Morgan still made the trip across the sands quite brisk. When they arrived in the southwestern town, nightfall had just fallen over them. They made it in time to find a place to stay and keep warm until tomorrow.

Once Morgan transformed back into her human form, she and her father were surprised to find that she was still wet from diving into the oasis. They hurried to the nearest inn to find a place for Morgan to dry off and keep from getting sick with the bite of the cold air beginning to fall over the desert.

The inn was deceptively nice considering where it was. Most would expect an inn located in the middle of a desert to be ramshackle and bare bones, but this was hardly the case. There was a reason the villages are hidden; it was a refugee for Plegian citizens that fled their home country in search of solace after years of oppression from Gangrel's rule. It was a well kept secret that very few knew about, limited only to the Ylissean royal family and the army, the Shepherds notwithstanding. They exchanged their loyalties in the name of Ylisse for the barren desert located to the east whereupon they would make their home in the hidden sands, making it nearly impossible for Gangrel's forces to come near them and execute the refugees for treason. Even now, the ex-king found a room only through Robin's good graces, having assured the townsfolk he was fighting for their benefit. The people of course took the legendary tactician's word, and also the word of their new prince by technicallity. As the people of the eastern desert came from Plegia, many of them brought Plegian furnishings among other things, and the inns in every town were decorated in the finest of Plegian fabric and cotton. Even the pillows on every inn bed was soft to the very touch and promised a well night's sleep.

In keeping with his promise, Robin decided to have Morgan stay with her mother for the night, allowing her to spend time with her just as he made certain with all the others. Consistency was key after all. Morgan was still sore about the prospect of having to fight alone for a bit longer, but she still had faith in her father's word.

When the two girls met in one of the inn rooms, they appeared to hit it off quite well, although it was more on Nowi's end than Morgan's. The older Makanete was so excited to find out she had another daughter, she nearly tackled the girl and squeezed her unconscious with the largest bear hug she'd ever received. Unlike Nah, Morgan made little effort to hide her appreciation of motherly affection. Where her elder sister pretended to be mature, claiming hugs were for kids even though she dearly loved her mom, Morgan was all for it. She could do without the sensation of her ribs caving in on her lungs however.

Robin had offered to stay the night with them, to make sure Morgan was as comfortable as possible. She seemed to take her parents leave quite hard, harder than her alternate selves did, so he wanted to make an effort to make her feel as comfortable as possible before they would be off on their journey while she would stay and defend the towns. Surprisingly, Nowi shooed him away, claiming that she wanted Morgan all to herself so she could share so many stories with her, just as she did with Nah when they first met. Not being one to argue with a dragon, Robin graciously left and opted to find his own entertainment for the night. The one other place he could go at this time was the local tavern.

Stepping into the establishment, the company around was more or less some of the Shepherds who would be staying in this particular town. Stahl and Vaike were having their fill of the local brew, Anna was here trying to peddle some of her merchandise but secretly blew a kiss to the tactician when he walked in, and of course Lissa and Maribelle were together as always. Lon'qu was here as well, but decided to keep on the night watch rather than sit and drink for the night. He had spent the better part of his life in Regna Ferox, so the cold desert night was nothing to him.

Of course, the life of the night and the two most noticeable patrons at the bar of the tavern were Basilio and Flavia, the Khans of the west and east land of Ferox respectively. As usual, they were speaking loudly and sharing a whole cask of mead. The Plegian ale was the closest thing to water for them compared to the strong mead that was brewed in Ferox, so they made a bit of a drinking game out of the night. Since they were likely sober from th weak alcohol, perhaps it was a good time to talk strategy.

"Bah, you're full of it, woman!" Basilio laughed as he slammed an empty mug on the counter.

"What's wrong, oaf? Scared of losing what little gold you have left?" Flavia barked as she rapped her fingers against the wooden counter. Both of them were in a heated debate of some sort.

While the Khans continued to make a nuisance of themselves to the rest of the company, Robin walked up from behind the two.

"Khan Flavia, Khan Basilio, is this a good time?" Robin asked politely.

"Ah, you're just in time, boy!" Basilio happily slapped Robin on his back, the force of witch made Robin cough roughly from the sheer power behind the hit. "Sit down and have a drink!"

"A-Actually, I was thinking we could go over some plans for the next couple of days, if that's alright with you."

"Forget about plans tonight." Flavia moved one stool over allowing Robin a seat between them. "Come over here and have a drink. The first few are on us."

"I don't really drink." Robin sheepishly admitted.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Basilio practically pulled Robin up by the hid with his mighty hand and sat him down on the seat between him and Flavia. It was obvious that strategy would not be the topic of conversation tonight. Still, he hated the taste of alcohol and would rather drink anything else. Then again, it would be rude to turn them down, and they were paying for the first few drinks. Everything would be fine. He would have a few mugs of ale, pretend to be drunk and then call it a night.

A frosty mug of Plegian ale hit the counter. Shrugging his shoulders, Robin simply grabbed the large handle and tipped the glass to his lips. Just as he expected, it had an unpleasant taste, but it was much more bearable than most alcohol he had. This particular brew didn't make him want to vomit.

"What do you think? Not as strong as good ol' Feroxi mead, but it certainly ain't bad." Basilio had a mug of his own and quickly downed half of his serving in the same amount of time it took Robin to barely sip his.

"I wager he's more used to the taste. We did find out he's a Plegian himself, right?" Flavia chimed in. "He probably had the stuff regularly before losing his memories."

"Ah, what this boy needs is some Feroxi mead to but a flame in his stomach."

Robin nearly spit out his drink from the mention of Feroxi mead. He sampled some a long time ago when visiting Ferox on business. It was horrible. He made a vow to never touch the stuff with Naga as his witness.

"Oh, leave him alone, you oaf. Let the man choose his own drinks." Flavia growled.

"Said the old bird who insisted on paying for drinks." Basilio scoffed, picking his mug back up.

"Old bird, huh...?"

Suddenly, a quick swish of air whooshed around Basilio in a split second. Right before he was able to even finish his drink, the mug slid off of its handle with a clean cut. The mug hit the counter, precariously tipping from side to side before landing flatly in place. Basilio's one eye widened at the handle that now remained in his hand.

"Dammit, woman, have you gone mad!?" Basilio yelled, slamming a large fist on the counter. Everyone in the tavern stopped their conversation to see what had been going on.

"Hmph." Flavia sheathed her weapon; a razor sharp silver sword she polished and honed every single day.

Robin was completely shaken up from the whole event and backed away, laying his drink on the table.

"This looks like a fight just waiting to happen." A patron called from one of the tavern corners.

"I got thirty gold on the lady! Did you see that sword swipe!?"

"I believe now would be a good time to take our leave..." Maribelle whispered to Lissa. Both ladies decided that they really did not want to be here for what inevitable fight would go down. Leaving their tea behind, they stood up and walked out of the tavern. Stahl followed, not wanting to have to be the one to break things up and Vaike went along with him, if only because his other friends were gone too. Anna stayed though. She was in charge of handling bets.

Within minutes, the two Feroxi titans had gone at it. Ordinarily this was cause enough for them to be kicked out of the tavern, but given their ferocity and the heat of their duel, no one was man enough to get between them. Everyone was just content to sit on the sidelines and hope the collateral damage was minimal.

Robin stood back and decided to let the Khans have at it. Perhaps if they calmed down after a good fight, they could all sit down and have a talk about strategy for a little while... provided neither of them killed each other. He decided to take a seat next to Anna, who was at a table that was stacked high with gold and other trinkets.

"Heya, stud. Feel like placing a bet?" Anna moved a few coins Robin's way as to entice him to part with a few for the sake of the bets going on.

"No. I'm not interested in gambling right this second." Robin pushed the coins back into the pile Anna plucked them from. "By the way, how did everything go with Maribelle?"

"Everything went over fine. We sat down, we had a chat, we had everything come to an understanding."

"And?" Robin shrugged.

Anna scooted a bit closer next to Robin. "Blondie's cool with me joining in on your little clubhouse you've got going on." The plucky merchant rested her hand on Robin's leg, leaving tiny goosebumps on the tactician's skin underneath his clothes. "I'll be honest with you though, Robin. What I feel for you is more of a physical thing than anything else. No hard feelings though, right?" Anna did her best to put on a smile. She made no effort to sugarcoat her words, but still cared about his feelings.

"I get it, Anna. I'm just glad you're behing truthful about it." Robin smiled back and rested a warm hand over the red-head's own. He appreciated the transparency, especially given all the secrecy he had to be put through for the sake of this mission.

"Great. In that case, what do you say after this little tussle, you and I maybe have some alone time, hm?" Anna's impish grin grew wider on her face. Her hand had traveled from Robin's leg, two between his thighs to resting on his crotch. She gave a teasing squeeze, making the man blush.

"We'll see." Robin whispered back, trying to be flirtatious. It was a bit difficult with Anna already gaining the upper hand the way she did.

Between the West and East Khan, the battle continued. Despite them making fun of each other's age, they fought just as capably as even the best of the Shepherds. It felt unsafe to even be in their venue, even if they were aware of their surroundings.

"Gods, look at them go!" One spectator gushed.

"Can i change my bet?" Another asked.

"No way, buddy! All bets are final!" Anna called back, sticking her tongue out.

A chair flew across the room and smashed into one of the walls, breaking into many pieces. These chairs were made of very sturdy wood too. It took considerable force to break off even one leg.

The spar continued to rage on, which devolved into some sort of frantic wrestling match. Now each of the Khans tried to pin the other to the floor. Robin shook his head at the display. It was hard to believe either one of these people ruled over an entire realm. It was as ridiculous as it was frightening. It took a lot of strength to fight with a weapon, but these two fought with their bare fists and were as fierce as any sword wielder.

Finally, after much more struggling and a broken table, Flavia appeared to have the upper hand. She somehow managed to pin the larger man to the ground and claim victory in their little battle. Half of the tavern erupted in cheers, mostly because they won their bets, the other half just sat in their seats disappointed of their now empty pockets. The tavern owner in particular rubbed his temples at having to replace the damage that had been done.

"Dammit." Basilio grunted, rising from the floor and rubbing his bald head. "How the hell can you fight like that, woman?"

"I can't take all the credit. I have to give some of my victory up to your old age. Ha!"

Both Khans returned to the bar of the tavern. Although, they were forbidden from having drinks for the rest of the night. This was when they were sober. The barkeeper dreaded what would happen if they had actually gotten drunk. Gods help them all in that case.

"I think it's safe to go back over." Robin got up from his chair, leaving Anna to herself to deal out winnings to the people who picked Flavia. After everyone claimed their winnings, they had decided to call it a night. There didn't appear to be anymore entertainment anyway.

The Khans welcomed the tactician back over to their side. Although, they still preferred to speak of other subjects aside from strategy, much to Robin's chagrin.

"Look, boy. The fact of the matter is that we're on the verge of an apocalypse here." The West Khan hooked an arm around Robin's shoulders. "At anytime, we could be carved up by the next batch of Risen we meet. No one understands that more than us. So why not just enjoy the moment while we can, eh?"

"I'd have to agree with the old man. Delusional as he may be, he has his moments of clarity now and again." Flavia laughed.

"Can it, woman. Always have to try and step on my shining moments, don't you?"

"What can I say? I call them as I see them, and unlike you I happen to have both eyes to see with!"

Robin slowly began to step back off his seat. He felt another fight on the horizon and wanted to be far away from it. However, Basilio's arm was keeping him from moving too far away. Whether he liked it or not, he would be stick in the middle.

"Heh, that's a low blow, woman... You know, assuming you are one." Basilio's one eye gleamed when he saw Flavia's brow twitch at his implication.

"What was that...?" The East Khan's face darkened as she reached for her silver sword again.

"You heard me. I'll bet no one's been able to prize you out of that armor long enough to even know if you truly are a woman underneath. It makes a man wonder sometimes."

Robin felt the murderous vibe coming from Flavia and only hoped that if she were to take another swing with her weapon, she would have care of exactly where she was cutting. That thing was sharp enough to cut through chain mail!

"Hm. You know what, oaf? I think you're right."

"Huh?" Basilio was quickly thrown off by the calm comeback.

"Maybe it's time I let someone see what hides beneath all this armor for once." Flavia released her grip on her weapon and sat back in her chair. "And guess who I'm staring at." she added.

Robin and Basilio quickly looked at each other before returning their eyes back to Flavia. The East Khan kept her eyes trained not on the larger, more intimidating man, but the tactician of the group. Robin could only point to himself questioning if Flavia was indeed serious or not. Of course she nodded slowly to make sure the message was setting in.

Basilio threw his head back in a hearty laugh, one that he hadn't let out in a long time. "This is too rich woman! You can't be serious!"

"What? You call me an old bird, but I guarantee I'm no slouch when it comes to intimacy."

"Well, boy? What do you think?" Basilio asked, letting Robin free from his grip. The tactician rubbed his neck tenderly, finally feeling like he had proper circulation after being let go.

A daring look came across Robin's face. Yet another opportunity to advance Chrom's secret plan. And bedding the regnant Khan of Ferox? That would be a story to tell! "Why not? Basilio did say we should enjoy our time while we can. This could probably be our last night alive after all."

"Glad you agree!" Flavia quickly reached a hand out and grabbed Robin shoulder, pulling his face into her chest. Although, since she was wearing her armor, he came face to face with her tough breastplate. "Maybe tomorrow you can tell this old codger exactly what you've seen tonight."

Grabbing the tactician by the hand, Flavia guided Robin to the upper floor of the tavern. Both of them were out of sight for the night, leaving Basilio and Anna the only patrons there.

"Hey, the room's on me tonight." Basilio slammed down a hefty sack of gold to pay for the room that the East Khan and tactician would occupy, and likely break, tonight. After that was settled, he apologized for the mess caused by his earlier sparing match and took his leave.

Anna sat still in the back of the tavern, being the only person left out of the group. Just her and a small pile of gold she kept from the bets she took earlier.

"But what am I supposed to do for the rest of the night!?" she whined.

-x-

In the upper rooms of the tavern, Robin discretely crossed Flavia's name off of The List as the Khan began taking off pieces of her armor. He stuffed the crumpled paper away in his coat and laid it to the side, taking a seat on the bed of the room and kicked off his boots.

"So Robin, let me ask you a question while we're here." Flavia said while she got rid of her shield and arm guards.

"Go right ahead."

"You seem to have gotten a lot bolder over the years. When I first met you, you were so shy and barely left Chrom's side." The Khan kicked away her leg guards and sat next to Robin on the bed. "So what's exactly changed over the years?"

"Where is this coming from?" Robin asked back.

"Well, like i said, you were probably the most chaste person I'd seen at that point. And now here you are, ready to bed the East Khan of Regna Ferox without so much as a flinch of hesitation." Flavia leaned in, letting her weight press against Robin's body. "So what's changed to turn you into such a bold young man?"

Robin looked directly into the Khan's piercing eyes. She could easily sense weakness, and he needed to make an impression if he wanted tonight to go well. "It's like Basilio said, I suppose. We have to make the most of what we can. What better way to spend a night than in the company of a strong and beautiful woman?" While he spoke, he snuck his arms around the Khan's back and unhooked the clasps and belts that held her chestplate in place. He was so familiar with helping others equip their armor, he didn't even need to see where his hands had to be to quickly take off something like a breastplate. The large protective piece of armor came off effortlessly and was discarded just as easily.

"Mm. Just like a master tactician. Always with the best answer and maneuver." Flavia pushed Robin against the bed they would share. Without her armor keeping everything a secret, her form was revealed to the tactician. She wore a tight fitting shirt under her armor as well as a leather short skirt for mobility.

"Just like the ruling Khan of Ferox to have a physique fit for a realm of the strongest soldiers on the continent." Robin replied. He wrapped her arms about Flavia once again, hugging into her. He felt her well toned muscles underheath her clothes. She had a body even Sully would kill for. Appropriate, as Flavia probably had to do that many times over for this kind of physical fitness.

"I hope you don't mind your rides a bit rough." Flavia smirked as she pressed her strong hands against Robin's chest. She held a tight grip on the center of his beige shirt. With brute force, the Khan roughly tore Robin's garment apart, right down the middle.

The sound of the threads tearing put Robin on the edge at her display of how eager she was to get this started. In an effort to try and match her mannerism, Robin in turn did the same. He gripped her shirt and with all his might, was able to tear her clothes clean off her body. Between them, only their lower areas were clothed. Rather than risk losing anymore clothes, both decided to simply remove their trousers and skirt rather than have them torn asunder. They needed something to wear in the morning, after all.

Without anything to hide, Robin got a full appreciative look at Flavia's body. She had muscles that made him absolutely jealous, but at the same time, she had her feminine side too. She was surprisingly curvy around her hips, somethng he could never guess with the amount of heavy metal always on her person. Also, contrary to Basilio's jab from earlier, the East Khan was indeed all woman. She had a chest that put most of the younger Shepherds to shame, and she showed no reservations in allowing the tactician to knead and caress them at his own pleasure. They were topped with small pink nipples that Robin too great delight in teasing with his tongue and playfully biting each one of them.

In all her years and many romantic conquests, Flavia had never met a man so meticulous in the ways of foreplay. Every action upon her body was a treat in every single way. His hands were guided with what she identified was quite a lot of experience and precision. Everywhere he touched, it set off bells and whisltes and simply impressed the toughened woman. Here she was expecting a clumsy and innocent man still learning the basics, but what she had instead was someone who she could see as her equal in the bedroom. It was rare for her to find an equal in anything, really.

"I think that'll be enough prep for now, hon. How about we get to the real thing?" Flavia gripped Robin by the shoulders and swiftly turned the tables in her favor. Her mighty arms pinned Robin to the bed, placing her on top and in control. "There's a reason I earned the nickname 'Lioness' you know. I always get my prey."

"Im anxious to see if 'the Lioness' will live up to her namesake." Robin responded. Despite the fact that he was below her, moving was not an issue. He enjoyed what time he had before they began by greedily rubbing his stiff cock against Flavia's sculpted abs. The feeling of her rough stomach against his sensitive skin felt as if he ran himself through multiple soft surfaces at once rather than just one, easily making him stiff and pulse with each second he rubbed against her. Already he felt a bit of precum spill from his tip, leaving a dollop against her otherwise spotless body.

Eager to prove her rightful possession of her nickname, Flavia exerted more of her pressure against Robin as she made the first move and allowed the tactician to finally enter her. Robin exhaled a moan when the Khan granted him access. Even with the heavy implications of her past experiences, she was no less pleasurable when he felt his cock rub against her still inviting insides.

An odd change of pace from most of his encounters so far was that Flavia was taking complete control. Usually, Robin was used to there being some level of synergy between him and his lover, but tonight he was completely held down and powerless before the might of the Lioness. Every time he tried to make some sort of move on her, she would simply laugh and tease him by continuing to hold him down and have her way, or even allow him some semblance of control before taking it right back. And yet, she was never actually rough with him either. There was no hint of brutality or a need to finish earlier than him. This was the feeling of being completely dominated by the opposition. To know that you had been taken over and you must allow that who was superior to claim their spoils.

"Come on, Robin, I know you won't take this lying down, will you?" Flavia teased. Again, using her strength, she lifted the tactician off his back and pressed his face into her breasts while continuing to ride his lap. Even when Robin tried to have some sort of edge by trying to tease and nibble on her pink nubs again, the Lioness showed no signs of faltering. Her mind and her performance were on point the entire time. She wanted to prove that she would fall to no one if she had a say in it, not even when it came to sex.

Over time, Robin had learned his place within the Khan's presence and after having his strength overpowered time and time again, he simply allowed Flavia to claim this victory over him. Falling back onto the bed, completely spent in trying to gain the upper hand, he just enjoyed allowing her to exert her will upon him. Another new feeling that he hadn't experienced before: being totally powerless in a situation that proved harmless. If there was something Robin hated, it was the feeling of powerlessness. He hated it when the the feel of being completely taken over crawled up his spine on the battlefield. It was his duty to always be the one who was on top of the situation. Somehow, that way of thinking followed him into his intimate life, and he realized that many times over, he tried to be in control. For the first time, he was with someone who made him feel powerless, but still held him within their safety.

That feeling of allowing someone to take over while the other sat back and allowed themselves to relax and set themselves free was a feeling that was orgasmic in and of itself. Flavia knew full well that Robin was a pent up sort of person and needed a day or night where he could just unwind and allow someone else to take the reigns. More than a night of sexual thrill seeking, this was her little way of letting Robin know that he could let everything go and simply enjoy the moment.

His constant struggling was a sign of his stubborness to simply be a normal man for once. After so much exertion of dominance and force of will, the Lioness managed to do something no one else could; She was able to break him. Not in the sense of his spirit, but in that she managed to crack through that thick barrier of professionalism that he cocooned himself up in over the years. That look on his face of unabashed joy as she bounced on his cock was proof of that.

After finally breaking the man, the Lioness enjoyed his look of absolute bliss. His head was tilted off to the side, eyes nearly sparking while he wore the dumbest grin on his face she had ever seen. He had completely lost himself to her will and just enjoyed her constant attention to his cock. Now, Flavia could afford to go a little slow. She lessened her pace, rising and falling in place in a steady beat. She allowed her hands to leave his arms, and leaned forward, resting her hefty breasts to press against his heaving chest.

Robin was still responsive even in his now submissive state and finally having control of his hands, he wrapped them about Flavia once again, and hugged her close. Not in an effort to try and take charge, but more as a means to hold her. He wanted to hold onto her tough body, feeling the rough edges of each intricate muscle. She had made him feel powerless against her might, so in turn, he wanted to hold her close as a sense of security. His mind eased as he continued to embrace his Lioness while she continued to ride his lap at a fine pace.

Closing his eyes, Robin bit down onto his lower lip, and without any prior warning, allowed himself to cum inside of her. Ever since she had broken him down, he was always on the verge. It was like cracking a hermit crab out of its shell. Once it's tough exterior was gone, it was vulnerable and sensitive to everything. Likewise, once Robin's defenses and reservations had all been taken down, he never denied holding back for the sake of wanting someone else to cum first before he did. No, he simply came a satisfying and long orgasm that made him shiver in delight and smile with content when he felt Flavia slow to a stop. Whether it was due to the initially rough sex, or the immensely satisfying conclusion, Robin couldn't help but feel terribly drowsy. Seeing as how he was unable to continue, Flavia could only sigh and lifted herself off from Robin's flaccid cock, rolling over on her side of the bed. The entire time, Robin's grip on her hadn't faltered. When she rolled onto her side, Robin came along with her, continuing to hold her in his arms. He rested his head against her dark bosom and without bothering to keep awake, he had fallen into a gentle sleep.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Flavia wrapped one arm around the tactician's sleeping form and held him just as he had with her the entire night.

"I guess you're still just a cub."

-x-

The very next day, Robin, the Khans of the West and East, Chrom and Say'ri had all met up together in the northeastern town, closest to the docks where they were set to leave later that night. All of the army's leaders had met up with Frederick to discuss how the Shepherds would be divided among five ships that would set sail across the sea to Mount Prism. Other than assigning who would be on which ship, nothing more was required of the meeting and everyone had adjured and returned to their respective town to pack and alert their share of the army of their departure.

In the tavern that some of the Shepherds met up at that night, Robin had once again taken a seat between Basilio and Flavia. After they had returned from marching across the desert, the three sat down to discuss just what happened last night.

"HA HA HA HA! You actually fell asleep!?" Basilio laughed even harder than last night. Robin blushed with embarrassment at having told it to someone like the West Khan, AND having him annoucne it to damn near everyone in the building.

"I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, oaf. Had I chose to go with you that night, I'm certain you'd last a lot less and complain about your rickety back the very next morning."

"How original. Well, go ahead and make fun of my age then. I could still take you on in the arena any day you old bird."

Flavia's eye twitched at that old stab again. "It's hard to not make fun of your age, you know. They say memory is the first to go and I see you've already forgotten how I pinned you down last night right in this very bar."

"And broke some of our tables while you were at it..." Whispered the barkeep while facing away from the two.

"I think I'd better get going. The last thing I want to see is you two fighting again." Robin finally chimed in, getting up from his seat.

"That's fine. No need to see this sad old man get his 'big grown, Feroxi ass' handed to him two days in a row." Flavia laughed as she tried to imitate her rival's baritone. Basilio was already cracking his knuckles, very much prepared to go at it.

"Right. I guess I'll be out of here then. And please try not to break anything." The tactician laid down a few pieces of gold for his tab and turned to leave.

As he began to walk to the exit, he felt a hard slap hit him right on his buttocks, which made him jump a bit. He turned with widened eyes to see Flavia smiling back at him and winking an eye. Even when they weren't sharing a bed, she could still find an easy way to break him.

* * *

 **A/N: Get it? 'Within the east'? Cuz this takes place in that desert at the eastern most point of the continent? And Flavia's the east Khan? Anyone? No?**

 **Okay. ;-;**

 **So there's the second chapter I promised to make up for the lack of one last week! I really hope these chapters were worth the wait. As always, thanks for reading and always leave a review if you feel so inclined!**


	10. Mixed Blood

**Mixed Blood**

The morning mist surrounding the small fleet of ships made for a chilly morning. The army had been sailing all through the night for hours. On the bow of the ship, Robin and Chrom were up the earliest. Through the fog of the sea, they saw the large expanse of Mount Prism rise before them from the near endless horizon of blue. The top of that mountain was the key to their future.

"I hope you have all five gemstones, Chrom." Robin reminded the Exalt. In response, Chrom gestured his Fire Emblem to his friend, showing proof that all five circular gems were indeed imbedded within the shining gold of the shield.

"I'm nervous. Legends say that if someone without worthy intentions try to attempt the Awakening ritual... they die in a horrible firey oblivion."

"I think you'll be fine. The power you're looking for is to protect, not to harm. I'm sure Naga will see this and grant you her powers."

"I hope so." Chrom grasped the hilt of Falchion. He hoped with everything he had that he would be worthy of Naga's flame.

The ships sailed closer to shore at the base of Mount Prism. The large mountain proved to be a tough journey for the army. Nearly everyone would be going into this territory blind. The only person who knew about the surrounding area was Tiki. In her youth, she remembered visiting the temple of her mother once before. Thousands of years passed since then, but the area appeared to remain the same, untouched by time.

Thanks to Tiki's guidance, the travel up to the top of Mount Prism was an easy one. Some would even say too easy.

"Hey, Chrom..." Robin tapped on the Prince's shoulder as they neared the approach to Naga's temple. "Don't you think this was a bit too easy to get up here?"

"Yes. No Risen around. This is the home of Grima's bitter rival, after all. One would think he would have his soldiers crawling everywhere..." Chrom scanned the area around him. He still couldn't see anything around them. Perhaps this was part of some sort of grand plan: Wait for them to unlock Falchion's power, then strike before they had a chance to use it. It was only a guess on Chrom's part, but if he were in the Fell Dragon's position, he would do just about the same thing.

With watchful eyes, everyone followed behind Tiki unflinchingly. They knew the Oracle would never steer them wrong. No one was more trustworthy to lead them than her.

As they ascended the mountain, Robin had found it becoming quite the taxing journey. For some reason, his body felt unnaturally heavy the farther up they went. At first, he chalked the idea up to the high altitude and lower oxygen was what made things difficult for him, but no one around him suffered the same fatigue he was feeling. He put the idea out of his head and pressed forward stay beside Chrom the whole time.

Something else also managed to catch the tactician's eyes. When he put his mind at ease about the tougher marching conditions he was under, he tried to distract himself with anything to keep his mind sharp. The issue however occurred under an unexpected development. While they continued to walk, Robin had started taking notice of Tiki. More than he previously had. Her back was towards them most of the day with her escorting them, but his eyes were trained less on her eventual path changes, but also on her body. Specifically, his eyes followed the sway in her hips and especially how well-rounded her butt just so happened to be.

Tiki was a woman who had curves in all of the right places, whether that is just a side effect of her having such divine blood was yet to be confirmed, but there was no denying she had a body that artists would carve into marble and display within a fine arts exhibition. The path before them began to rise as they approached the mountain's peak and the entire walk up the path, Robin couldn't help but bend forward slightly in an attempt to peek up the oracle's red skirt.

Chrom hadn't noticed his tactician's eyes tracking the divine Manakete, and just assumed it was his mysterious fatigue setting in. As a means to perk him up, he simply pulled Robin upright by his shoulder. "Hang in there." Chrom reassured with a pat on his friend's back.

Robin managed to break his staring for a moment, shaking his head a bit. A tinge of dread seeped its way into his chest when he was aware of his own treacherous eyes. He was having a relapse from three days before. The feeling of his sexual necessity running rampant and robbing his mind of rational thought, replacing it with lecherous thoughts of intercourse. To make matters worse, his sense of weariness continued to chip at his body the more they traveled. He hoped to Naga that there were no enemies in the vicinity.

Farther up the path, the army had reached the top of Mount Prism. What awaited them was a beautiful sight the likes of which none had seen. Vibrant, almost glowing green grass, crystal clear water flowing from a towering cliff, the angle of which caught the rays of the sun so perfectly that a rainbow can be faintly seen. Evidence of an old village that used to stand here was apparent in the form of broken and dilapidated homes strewn about the wide area with Naga's temple located just at the edge of it all, still pristine as if time proved to be nothing at all.

As they walked toward the temple entrance, Robin could simply no longer carry himself and dropped to his knees. A cold sweat formed on his forehead and he could feel his strained heart beating furiously inside his chest. Chrom and Tiki hurried to Robin's aid. Urgent calls for a healer rang through the empty village. The tactician's vision quickly hazed over into darkness as his physical limits broke, sending him into unconsciousness.

-x-

An undetermined amount of time passed when Robin's eyes slowly creaked open. The first sight his eyes caught was the visage of Tiki. His head rested on her lap while the ancient Manakete peering down at him with a look of sympathy, something that worried him immensely. Tiki was a very stoic person around her comrades, very rarely showing her emotions. Even when she did, it usually turned out to be her surprising childish side. He knew that if she was worried about something, it was nothing good in any capacity.

Robin picked himself up from Tiki's lap, looking around at where he was. He was shocked to see that he was no longer at the mountain top with his fellow Shepherds, far from it in fact. Both of them were at the forest located at the base of the mountain path. It was still early in the day, so perhaps the travel down the mountain was much shorter than he initially thought.

"Tiki, what's happened?" Robin asked, still holding his weary head.

"You had fallen ill due to the purifying aura of the Divine Dragon." The Manakete stood on her feet. "I personally flew you down to the foot of the mountain. Forgive me, I had nearly forgotten of your lineage..." Tiki bowed her head with a dour expession.

"My lineage?"

Tiki walked forward and gently held Robin's right hand. Her fingers traced across the Brand of the Fellblood that signified his ties to Grima. "My mother is the Divine Dragon, and you are the new Fell Dragon. The blood that courses through you carries the very essence of Grima. The entirety of Mount Prism is protected by Naga's grace, and nowhere is it most potent than at the summit. If someone of your kind comes in contact with that sacred ground, your very being begins to erode and deteriorate."

"I see..." Robin glumly stared at his emblazened hand. "Carrying Grima's heart means I must have some sort of impure soul, don't I? No wonder I felt uncomfortable around chapels."

Tiki wanted to laugh a bit at what she thought was a joke, but his look of disappointment and sorrow in himself stiffled anything as small as a giggle. "Your soul is your own, Robin. Never forget that." The old dragon squeezed Robin's hands as she spoke sternly. "It is the nature of your bloodline that is of concern."

"You probably know more about myself than I do, Tiki. Please explain what's happening."

The Oracle looked upon the marking on Robin's hand. "I am afraid that all I can offer is speculation." Tiki urged the tactician to sit with her while she explained. "As I am sure you know, you carry Grima's heart within you. You are one and the same. Though you are not Grima in mind and body, you share an ethereal link. You are gifted with the strength of man and dragons. But you are also cursed by the Fellblood."

Robin sighed and shook his head, trying to take all the information in. "Is it because me and Grima are the same that I can't set foot on Mount Prism?"

"It is." Tiki affirmed. "I realize you wish to witness Chrom succeed in obtaining Naga's power, but it simply cannot be. However, more than simply that poses a problem for you."

The tactician swallowed his throat, dreading her answer.

"A curse of dragons stems from their base instincts. No matter how we try to hide it, we are beasts. It may not happen to us all, but many dragons face the inevitable fate of succumbing to their primal instincts and delving into madness. I suspect this is the reason for Grima's malevolence. However, though you may have the heart of a dragon, your mind is still that of a human, therefore you will encounter your own set of trials."

"Am I going to be like Grima and try to destroy everything around me too?"

To Robin's relief, Tiki shook her head. "No, your dilemma will be different. The reason why dragons are prone to madness is due to the fact that the moment we are born, all of us have the innate instinct to destroy. The best we can do is to suppress our urges and live peacefully. As for you... well, please don't think me as rude but I have been observing you as of late."

Robin retracted his hand from Tiki to nervously scratch at his neck. "How long exactly?"

"I am very much aware of you bedding the women of the army for the purpose of creating children strong enough to combat Grima."

"Yeah, it's true. But what does that have to do with my bloodline?"

"Do you recall the night you were intimate with Nowi? You had become unable to surpress your natural urges of sexual contact. Though you may perhaps think it is a result of your nightly consummations, it is actually a direct result of Grima's presence."

"What?" Robin stared at the Manakete with utter disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"As I explained, the curse of us dragons is to simply act by instinct and eventually destroy anything around us. However, you are more man than you are dragon, and since their dawning, mankind has always sought to pass everything on to the next generation. Some say it is the ultimate reason that humanity exists and is the key to their continuous existance. Your natural human instinct has been augmented beyond the point of rationale because of your strong influence of dragons within you. You seek to create a new generation, and your genes are overpowering any pure motivation into chaotic lusts to reach that goal."

After Tiki's explanation, Robin rose to his feet, hands on his hips and head pointing down to the ground. He began to pace back and forth, trying to piece all of this together. He still had a few questions that plagued his thoughts. "But why now? If i have always carried Grima's heart, why is this just now happening? I've never felt this way as far as I can remember."

Tiki remained on the ground patiently, she knew that if Robin's questions were answered, he would be at ease and join her again. He had little else to go anyway. "Perhaps it is because of Grima's resurrection. After reclaiming his power that was meant for you, your true heart must have responded to his presence here. It is just now that you are feeling the affects of your heritage."

"But there's still stuff that makes no sense." Robin continued pacing back and forth, unable to think of any other action at the time. "If that were true, wouldn't I feel this way all the time? After I was with Nowi, I hadn't felt this uncontrollable surge of lust for a while."

"It is likely because Nowi was able to sate your normally voracious sexual needs. A short term solution, but by no means a permanent cure."

Robin finally stopped in his tracks once he had all the information gathered. His heart sank into his stomach when he reached a conclusion for the situation. "Then... that's it. I can no longer fight alongside the Shepherds." The tactician gently sat back down onto the grass, hugging his knees to his chest. "I can feel it. Every time I have these urges, I can feel myself losing control. If this goes on, I... I may end up doing something I may regret just for the sake of getting off. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt someone that way."

"Perhaps." Tiki crawled over to the distraught man from behind and embraced him. She wrapped her hands about his front, and allowed him to ean into her and her pillowy chest. "But the Shepherds need their master tactician to defeat someone like Grima. A skirmish here and there is perhaps nothing, but only you will be the deciding factor in seeing the Fell Dragon fall."

"Tiki... I can't. Even if I could continue my mission, with the knowledge i have now, If I lost control of myself, what cost would that be then?"

The Oracle subtlety nodded in response to his legitimate concerns. If he could not surpress his rampant sexual urges, then he would not be fit to help lead the army. In light of this, Tiki had one simple idea. "Then allow me to be at your side."

"Why...?" Robin looked back at the Manakete.

Tiki nuzzled her face into Robin's neck. "Do you remember when I first arrived to assist you? The first conversation you and I shared together? I admitted that when I laid eyes upon you, I felt a strong sense of longing."

"I remember. You later told me it was because i resembled Marth, right?"

"Yes. However, the more time we spent together, the more you had become an entirely unique and special person to me. Every single day we fought together, I caught a glimpse at your passion and deep care of everyone around you. I began to harbor feelings for you, Robin." Tiki's protective grasp pulled the tactician even closer to her. Her legs hugged at his body, cradling him selfishly.

"Feelings that not even my dear Marth had not sparked within me. I have never spoken a word of it to anyone, but now, in this moment, I want you to know that I have fallen in love with you. I wanted to be silent and simply allow you to live your own life separate from me. Yet, after experiencing the pain of loss over and over throughout the long centuries i have lived, for once I want to be selfish and have something that I have denied myself of having."

"If you knew about the mission Chrom asigned me, then you already know about..." Robin trailed off.

"I do. I know that you've taken other women as your lovers. Despite that, I wish to be by your side as well. For once, I wish to share a life with a man who I love with all my heart." Tiki released Robin from her grip and moved around him to his front. She wanted to look him in the eye as she confessed her truest of feelings. "I love you, Robin. Whether you take three brides, or more, at least have one of them be me." The old Manakete leaned forward into Robin, her large brests pressing against him and nearly pinning him to the grassy ground.

Robin stared into Tiki's gorgeous green eyes. The purity in them was akin to a flawless emerald pearl that shined with beauty. A woman of beauty inside and out. "Knowing all that you do, you would still want to be with me? To be with someone who carries Grima's heart?"

"Yes, because it is your heart, buried even farther deep within that I love and cherish." Tiki leaned down and quickly stole a kiss from the tactician, something she had wanted to do for over two-thousand years now. Whatever it took, she wanted to know what it was like to love and be loved for once in her long, lonely life.

Robin felt his blood rush through his body in the same exact way it did a few nights ago. When Tiki pressed her lips against his, it triggered the suppressed urges he bottled up during their march up the mountain. Now, she had opened the floodgates, and he felt the urge to want to breed with the Oracle for as long as he possibly could. His hands instantly began picking at Tiki's red clothes, pulling at the single thread that held it together at her back.

The woman didn't seem to mind a single bit, she even began to help him out by already reaching her hands down to remove her smallclothes. Tiki was a woman who believed that love was something that was beyond physical intimacy, however, the opportunity to be with someone who shared the insatiable lusts of a fellow dragon was an opportunity that should not go to waste. She wanted to accept everything Robin possibly could give her and allow him to continue to focus on his job as tactician. The only way to do so was to drain him entirely today and allow him to maintain a healthy mind for as long as he could. This was more than just sex; it was an emergency that needed immediate attention.

Taking her undergarments off with her red boots still on was a bit of a chore, but without delay, Tiki managed to remove them and set them aside. Her dress was never fully finished being removed, only having the top of it drop forward, exposing her matured chest. If there was anything that the dragonkin could be proud of, it was her breasts that she had grown over her many years of life. Tiki was all about the initiative when it came to the prospect of being intimate with someone she loved. Even after she had gotten rid of her panties, she made quick work of Robin's pants, tugging them down to his knees very fast.

"Allow me to be in control for today, Robin. I wish for you to release all that you have as soon as you can."

The tactician relented and allowed Tiki to keep true to her word. He would have simply ignored her and be just as assertive as he was with Nowi, but he was still so exhausted from the affects of Mount Prism that he did not have the energy to be as outgoing as before.

In a swift motion, Tiki straddled Robin's hips and grabbed ahold of his stiff shaft. Hesitation was something she would leave behind as she lowered herself onto Robin's manhood and began to ride atop him. Robin had grown so used to having sex that he no longer moaned from just entering a woman's nether regions. It took much more effort to draw any noise from him when he was like this. One of which was the Manakete's hefty breasts that he simply could not tear his eyes away from.

Even though Robin allowed Tiki to be in charge for today, something within him compelled him to lend service to her amazing breasts. Easily, she had the largest in the army, even larger than Flavia's who had the largest size he had seen by far. It took a bit of effort to rise up to a proper sitting position while Tiki was moving up and down on his lap, but he made the effort to wrap her legs around his back to keep her still attached to him. When he was properly positioned, Robin pressed his face into Tiki's left breast. Her skin was so inviting and warm to the touch, making it all that much better when the side of his face was nestled between her cleavage.

"You can enjoy them as you please, my love." Tiki cooed while placing a hand at Robin's head and encouraging him to do as he wanted.

Taking her breast in one hand, the tactician remembered another lesson he picked up from his merchant lover: Never underestimate the sensitivity of a woman's nipple. To test the waters, Robin flicked his warm tongue against the erect pink mounds of her cream colored bosom. They were quite stiff, showing that Tiki was just as much into this as he was. The Manakete let a breathy moan escape her when she felt his rough tongue tease her once, a jolt of pleasure shotting up and down her body.

"Please try that again." Tiki begged with some dignity. Obliging the woman on her request, Robin directly placed his mouth over her entire nipple, caressing the sensitive nub with his tongue in the tiniest of circles. All the while, his other free hand went to work on her unattended right breast. He was unfamiliar with using his fingers, but he tried his best with what he could. He twisted and rolled the equally hard skin between his thumb and index finger, twisting it and pulling it with a jerking motion that brought a yell of delight from the older woman.

"Oh, Naga, yes!" Tiki squealed. Although the sex they were having was more lust than it was love, it was no less enjoyable. For Tiki, it felt like breaking off long-standing shackles that she held onto for what felt like eternity. She was the Oracle. Naga's Voice. A figure of chaste and purity known all across Valm. Anything that could be seen as impure was such as fulfilling or even fantasizing about sexual desires was something she simply did not do. Oracle or not, she was still a woman with needs.

Empowered by the encouraging howls of pleasure that Tiki released, Robin decided to move a step above. In a move that utterly surprised the dragonkin, he had brought down his teeth upon her nipple and bit it. Not extremely hard, just enough that he was able to squeeze and press it between his chops. Just the act alone made Tiki's eyes open entirely too wide, her mouth agape in surprise and from the sexual bombardment of her mind. The man's bite not only sent her into a small frenzy of lustful gasps and moans, but upon squeezing them, Robin was able to use his tongue and tease them even further with her nipples becoming quite sensitive from his bite. In return, the Manakete showed her gratitude by speeding up her pace as she fucked her tactician wildly. Thank Naga that they were miles away from anyone where they were. Her screams would have alerted everyone in the army if they decided to do this sort of thing even at night when most everyone was asleep.

Feeling his climax fast approaching, Robin wanted to end this quick session with something else he had learned. He released his mouth from Tiki's breast, allowing the shiny, spit-covered nipple to be freed from his mouth. Her sensitive nub had gone from small and pink to a deeper shade that was slightly bulbous from his biting and suckling. All of his efforts proved to not be a waste as Tiki made the effort to bring her mouth to Robin's ear and whisper huskily "I-I'm about to finish."

With his mouth free to do other matters and feeling his load nearly wash over him, Robin held onto his lover with a tight grip and pulled himself up to her shoulder. Tiki wondered what it was he was playing at from the corner of her eyes. It was then that she felt what was unmistakably a bite at her shoulder. Her tingling skin heightened her sense of touch, inadvertently making her feel more pleasure than pain in that moment. On top of that, she felt an immense feeling of joy in her heart. That gesture of him biting her on the shoulder was him signifying in her own language that he had accepted her feelings and claimed her as his own. His teeth were nowhere near sharp enough to leave the actual imprint, but for her it was the thought that counted; the thought was everything.

Keeping his grip on her skin, Robin made one final thrust between the Oracle's thighs as he released an orgasm unlike any he had up to this point. Whatever it was that caused it, somehow he felt his seed not spill in a small sequence as he felt before, but it all came rushing out of him in a single torrent. He maintained his thrusted position as he came the longest he could ever possibly recall. So much of his cum spilled within the Manakete's womb that it began to flow out of her, leaving her to drip thick white dollops of his semen back onto him. The continuous flow of sperm caused Tiki's own climax to hit her, sending even more fluid spurting out, nearly covering the tactician's midsection with the pale mixture.

After having released so much in one go, Robin flopped onto his back, completely spent and unable to go on. A strange, yet fulfilling sensation indeed. Last time he was overcome by his lusts, he had smaller moments of quick experimental sex with multiple orgasms, whereas now he had one long, drawn out session with an equally long and drawn out finish to top everything off.

While Robin lay beneath her, exhausted and out of energy once again, Tiki remained upright, shivering from her wet nipple still exposed to the air. A hand went down to her belly, rubbing it preciously as she felt her womb being repleted with so much of his seed. To ensure it would take, she refused to allow Robin to pull out of her. She wanted to ensure every bit of what he had given her remained to ensure she would bare his child. While they were not able to make love as a true couple, she still found solace in the fact that her love was reciprocated and thanked her lucky stars for that alone.

However, there would come a day when they would be truly intimate with each other. On that day, they would make love as a true and honest couple, not under the pressures of some 'mission' or 'orders', but as the couple she knew they were meant to be. Should that day come, she would return his gesture that he placed on her shoulder and claim him as her own as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Trick 'n' treat! I betcha you thought I'd miss another Friday, didn't ya, huh? Nope! I planned to make this a VERY late update in the spirit of Halloween to scare ya into thinking you'd have to go an extra week without an update! See, I tricked ya, then I treated ya! Why choose when you can have both?**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the on-time update! Thank you for reading and have a happy and safe Halloween!**


	11. Distress Signal

**WARNING: No lemons this chapter. Sorry! :P**

* * *

 **Distress Signal**

Hours passed since the Shepherds arrived on Mount Prism. The trip was eerily peaceful. The entire time the army spent here, not a single enemy attempted to make any sort of attack to stifle their progress. Everyone was wary and on the tip of their toes, ready for anything to happen. The atmosphere was especially tense as the army was without their tactician for the time being. It was already mid-day and they had not seen eye or ear of the man since his departure with Tiki. Chrom only grew increasingly worried after receiving an abundance of news. Firstly, Sumia had returned from a scouting mission and confirmed there was a startling number of Risen prowling the roads that lead out of the mountain. A situation that was of little immediate concern as they still had their ships to ferry them back to the eastern desert once again. Secondly, during her scouting, she was approached by one of the royal armies' Pegasus Knights that had a letter which needed Chrom's urgent attention. Just the sound of it was enough to chill his blood. Perhaps the only good news to come out of her rounds was that Robin was safe and sound at the foot of Mount Prism under Tiki's protection. The Prince sighed a breath of relief knowing that his friend was in good hands. If anyone was fit to protect him from any sort of tragedy, it was Tiki.

The Shepherds were all set to move onto their next destination whenever their commander said the word. For the time being, everyone just wandered about the old village until an order was given. Until then, Chrom had his usual meeting with the Khans and Say'ri in order for them to all sit down and discuss what was in the message he received.

The four gathered together in the center of the village and waited for Chrom to relay the urgent message. The Khans and princess only looked on as Chrom's eyes drifted from side to side on the page. Every second he spent reading it only made his expression worsen.

"...This is bad." He said abruptly.

"What a surprise." Basilio grunted. "So, are you just going to keep us in suspense, or will you tell us what happened?"

"Someone... important has been hurt. This message is a request to send one of our healers for help."

"Lord Chrom, with respect, surely the person in question is not so important that we must dwindle our own numbers, are they?" Say'ri stepped forward.

"I'm afraid they are, Say'ri." Chrom turned, placing the letter back into its envelope and walking away from the group. "If you'll excuse me, I have to find and inform Robin."

As Chrom left the three to their own devices, Say'ri crossed her arms, put off by the idea of needing to sacrifice their own units for one singular person...

-x-

At the foot of Mount Prism, Robin and Tiki remained together the entire time. Tiki busied herself with making sure the surrounding area was free of enemies while Robin spent his time drawing a crude map of the continent in the dirt with a broken tree branch and marking off the best path forward. It was really all he could do to pass the time now. He and Tiki already had sex about twice in the few hours they've been together and he really needed a break.

The tactician yawned deeply and rolled his head about his shoulders to keep himself from simply falling asleep right then and there. He really wished Tiki would return soon so he could have someone to talk to, but like an answer from Naga herself, someone had indeed come for him. The unmistakable sound of large wings flapping above him signaled him to inbound company.

Above him, he saw Sumia and her Pegasus again, this time with Chrom in tow. Robin stood up to his feet and waved his arms to the descending pair. The winged animal touched down and the riders dismounted to meet with the tactician.

"Robin, we have an emergency." Chrom alerted, grabbing the letter and handing it over. He scanned the area from left to right. Robin appeared to be alone. "Where's Tiki?"

"She's making sure the area is safe. She'll be back soon, I'm sure." Robin took the envelope from his friend's hand. "What's this?"

"I think it's best if you found out yourself..." Chrom hadn't looked at his friend directly when he answered him.

Peeling open the letter's paper binding, Robin unfolded the letter within and read each word diligently.

 _Your Majesty._

 _This message comes from the Regna Ferox border guard. In the passing days, you supplied us with an exceptional soldier and in return, ordered to maintain contact in regards to their condition on the battlefield. We regret to inform you that due to a recent Risen attack, the one who you entrusted to us has been injured. Our medical units of the Regna Ferox border guard are not well versed in terms of medical practices, however what few specialists we do have inform us that the condition of the one who you have entrusted to us is critical. We do not have the supplies to treat them properly. We humbly request assistance from your exceptional clerics, or else we cannot guarantee your soldier will survive their injuries._

 _We await for a response as soon as possible._

 _Reimi, Regna Ferox army general._

Robin's grip on the letter faltered as he finished reading it. His heart skipped a beat and his skin lost it's color. In the quickest instant, he felt as if part of himself withered off and died. He knew very well who was the soldier in question.

"C-C-Chrom..." Robin stuttered in the most frightened tone the Prince had ever heard.

Chrom nodded. "I know. I came here the second I read that letter."

"I've g-got to get over there..." The tactician shambled in his steps, nearly falling to his knees. Chrom held his friend by the shoulder and tried to keep him standing.

Above them, a large shadow was cast overhead. Tiki in her dragon form descended from the skies. Once she landed and changed into her human form, the Manakete addressed Chrom directly. "Chrom, I have troubling news."

"It can't possibly be any worse than what we've just heard." The Prince sighed.

Tiki tilted her head, a bit puzzled by his reaction but continued on. "I had decided to scout the surrounding area not long after Sumia was here and discovered something unexpected." Tiki pointed to the south where they docked their ships. "A massive hoard of Risen appeared out of nowhere and made quick work of our transport. I was able to dispatch them, however what remains of our small fleet is nothing but flotsam and broken wood."

"Dammit!" Chrom's fists clenched at the news. "They've destroyed our only safe route out of Mount Prism... The only way forward is through the passage that leads into Breakneck Pass, but according to our latest scouting report, it's infested with Risen."

"Then that means we've been trapped!" Sumia chimed in.

"Exactly. Grima's forces couldn't get anywhere near the mountain summit to stop us from obtaining Falchion's true might. Instead, he's trapped us here so we can't use it." The Prince rubbed his chin on any sort of way out of their current predicament. By all accounts, they had nowhere to go. With a vast sea at their back and an army of bloodthirsty monsters at their front, they had no room to move. All the while, a comrade was in desperate need of help and it didn't look like they could lend them any.

"Chrom... I have to go back to Ferox." Robin finally spoke.

"I know. We can't just allow one of our own to perish like that. But how do you suggest we go about it? There is no way to get across the entire continent and battle our way through the numbers ahead of us."

"I'll go. Alone."

There was a long pause between the group. No one wanted to say anything for or against the matter. On the one hand, if Robin left them, they could not possibly proceed without his guidance. However, if he stayed, there would be no way to send forward assistance in time. There would be no way aid would be there without the tactician right behind them.

"What will we do without you?" Chrom asked.

"Grima's forces can't touch you as long as you stay on the summit, right? The best you can do for now is to stay there and wait for me to return."

"But how will you make it to Ferox? You don't intend to walk through the only path out of here alone, do you? That's worse than suicide!"

"I will escort him." Tiki interjected, stepping forward. "With the power of my dragonstone, I can fly much faster and farther than any Pegasus or Wyvern."

"That's perfect. We can get there in no time." Robin quickly responded.

"Even if I were to approve," Chrom stepped between Tiki and Robin. "there's no telling how long you'll be gone. What will we do in the meantime."

"Like I said; The Risen will not be able to get near Mount Prism. All of you will be safe. And I promise that I will be back as soon as I can."

The tactician and Prince both glared at each other sternly. Chrom didn't want to be without his tactician for fear of not being good enough himself to lead the cause, and Robin did not want to stay because he was deathly afraid of the person in Ferox being lost.

"Chrom, please." Robin begged. His determined gaze was breaking and all Chrom could see was a man who was on the verge of falling to his knees.

"...Fine." The Prince relented. He was fully aware of Robin's motivations and keeping him here would have been selfish of him. "I'll return in an hour with supplies and an escort for you and our finest healer."

Robin felt himself breath after holding it in so long to seem tough. He was all too happy to know that his request would be fulfilled. "Thank you, Chrom. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. But do try to come back as soon as you can, alright? We cant sit on that mountain forever."

With that, Chrom and Sumia re-mounted the Pegasus and took to the skies with the mountain's summit in their sights.

Sumia looked over her shoulder to Chrom. "Captain... Are you really just going to let Robin go by himself?"

"I don't want to keep him here. If the person who was hurt is who we both think it is, it's best that he went along."

"If you say so. I just hope he'll be alright."

With the fastest Sumia's Pegasus could carry them, the two quickly made it back to the summit. The very first thing on Chrom's agenda was to inform his comrades of the situation. All of the Shepherds gathered together to hear their leader. Most of them were puzzled as to why Robin was the only one allowed to go, although the only person to make a big fuss about it was Vaike. The general consensus had no issue with Robin having to take leave for what they hoped would only be a few days. They could use the time to relax and prepare for the upcoming battle that was sure to test their limits. After being addressed about the matter, everyone dispersed and decided to set up camp for the foreseeable future.

For the time being, Chrom gathered supplies from the convoy for Robin's trip. Nothing but the essentials. Food, water, a set of new weaponry and a map to navigate his path. He wasn't sure how much to pack given the length of the trip compared to Tiki's speed, but he made sure to have just enough for them to make it to Ferox. Surely they could resupply on the trip back.

"I beg your pardon, milord." A voice called from behind. Chrom turned to see Maribelle standing behind him carrying a Mend staff in her hands. "I volunteer to be the medical aid and request to accompany Robin on his trip."

"Hm..." Chrom hummed as he thought over her request. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline your request."

"What...?" Maribelle had to suppress her urge to raise her voice. How could he think about not allowing her to go and help? She was one of the best healers in the army!

"I already know who is going to Ferox. But I thank you for stepping up to the call." Chrom turned back to gathering supplies, silently telling the noblewoman this conversation was over. Maribelle could say nothing, so she simply walked away with worry deep in the pit of her stomach for who he would send.

Once Chrom had finished packing everything, he made his way through camp to find the one person who he knew could get the job done. She was the best they had. No matter how terribly injured someone was, even on the brink of death, she could save them. He was hesitant to send her of all people along, but she was the best and only choice he could make.

He stood outside of that person's tent. Without hesitation in his movement, he opened the tent flap to check on it's occupant.

"Sis, how is everything?" He asked.

The blonde looked up from a book she was reading to respond. "Everything is... fine." Emmeryn stammered.

"Good, good. Do you remember what I said earlier today? About Robin?"

"He is... going away." she responded.

"Yes. He will need someone with exceptional healing abilities to help a friend of his in Ferox."

"Me?"

"Yes, exactly. You are the best healer the Shepherds have to offer. I know we don't call upon your services a lot, but now of all times, he needs you."

Both of them were silent for a moment. Emmeryn's eyes remained on her younger brother in what he thought was in contemplation.

"When do we... leave?"

"If you're ready, in just a few minutes.

"Okay. I will go."

"Thanks, Emm. It really means a lot to him. And me."

"A lot?"

"Yes it does. When you get to Ferox, you'll know what I mean."

"Alright. Let's go." Emmeryn closed her book and neatly laid it beside her. In the corner of her room was a staff that only she had the ability to use. A staff topped with a vibrant ruby orb and a gold ring extending from either side of it: The Fortify Staff. A very powerful healing staff that can only be used by the absolute masters of white magic. Emmeryn grabbed hold of the exceptional staff with diligence expected of someone so gentle and followed her brother out of her tent.

Only a few more preparations needed to be handled before everything was ready. Although Tiki was strong by herself, someone else needed to be there to watch over them. Just like before, Chrom had called his soldiers to offer their assistance. As expected, nearly everyone was more than willing to lend their strength to their friend, but exactly who was the one that they could afford to survive without was a crucial choice. One particular soldier stepped forward among the crowd to assert their position.

"Lord Chrom, I volunteer to accompany our companions on this task." Say'ri called above everyone else.

"Say'ri? Perhaps you should reconsider. I need you here to help lead our troops."

The Chon'sin princess shook her head and maintained her posture. "Aye, perhaps if our troops needed to be lead, milord. As you say, we are stranded here without our tactician. What's more, I am duty bound to protect Naga's Voice. I simply cannot step aside and allow her to venture so far from my sight."

"I... suppose." Chrom thought over the decision even after Say'ri's declaration to being Tiki's retainer. He trusted her skills, surely, but she was also quite the accomplished swordswoman and wished she could stay and bolster their numbers. Then again, someone of exceptional discipline such as her could indeed be perfect for his friend's safety. "Alright, Say'ri. You're free to go. on the one condition you travel with someone who I will personally appoint."

Say'ri bowed respectfully, thankful that the Prince allowed her to continue her duties. Although she was fully committed to Tiki's protection, part of her reasons for wanting to join Robin were a bit more selfish. She wanted to see just who it was that deserved such attention as to send over some of their best hands to their aid. If it was a decision that both their commander and tactician unanimously agreed on, perhaps there was a good reason for such action.

'Okay, just a bit more preparation.' Chrom thought as he mulled over who should travel next.

-x-

Below, at the foot of the mountain, Robin was with Tiki once again, charting the best possible path forward. After taking into account the distance traveled and Tiki's exceptional speed, it would be at least a three day trip; a day and a half to make it to Ferox and return back to Mount Prism if they only rested once between trips.

"It is possible to make our trip even shorter if we would not need to stop between here and Ferox. I am perfectly capable of the task." Tiki said.

"No." Robin shrugged off Tiki's claims. "I don't want you to push yourself too hard. You'll be moving much faster than necessary anyway."

"Don't you want to make it to the aid of our comrades as soon as possible?"

"Not at the expense of another comrade's health."

Tiki laughed a bit at the tactician's insistence. Always looking out for everyone. "Very well."

After some planning and mapping out their route ahead, Robin resigned himself to sitting tight until Chrom returned. He said it would be one hour after he had left, and judging by how long it was taking, his estimated time was almost up.

Only a few more minutes passed when Chrom finally arrived with a small entourage along with him. Not one, but two Pegasi descended from the sky, each carrying a full set of passengers. On one, Sumia, Chrom and Emmeryn were leading their companions. The other carried Cordelia, Say'ri, and Henry.

"Looks like we're right on time." Chrom declared as he hopped off Sumia's mount and helping his sister do the same.

"Wow. I wouldn't have expected so many people to help." Robin looked at all of his friends who seemed more than eager to help out.

"Chrom has told us about what's happened. It would be crazy to not expect help." Cordelia chimed in proudly. The crimson Pegasus Knight may not have been the first to volunteer, but when she was called upon, she answered without hesitation.

Say'ri also stood at attention. "And I will pledge my blade to your safety as well. Both you and milady Tiki."

"I'm just here because Chrom told me to! Nya ha ha!" Henry cackled without a hint of altruism.

Robin only shrugged at the Dark Mage's brutal honesty. "I'll accept any motivation as long as we get there safe and sound."

"Emmeryn will be there to lend medical assistance. Keep her safe, alright?" Chrom walked his sister over to Robin. He also handed him a satchel full of the supplies he packed for him as well as a spare blade and tome.

"I promise everyone will be back safe and sound before you know it." Robin slung the satchel over his shoulder and gratefully shook Chrom's hand.

Sumia had been silent most of the time. She wasn't going to be part of Robin's party, only serving to help Chrom and Emmeryn down the mountain. Even so, she wanted to have one word in before seeing the tactician go. Stepping off her Pegasus, she walked up to Robin and threw her arm around him in a rough hug. "Be safe, Robin. Everyone will be waiting for you."

Robin returned Sumia's hug and tenderly patted her back. "I will. Make sure everyone here is safe until I get back. I can count on you, right?"

"You bet!" Sumia cheerfully affirmed her ability before letting go. She was more than capable of protecting her friends, she knew it as much as he believed she could.

With everything said and done, Robin prepared to be on his way. Tiki transformed into her dragon form, ready to take flight. The tactician held Emmeryn by the hand and helped her onto Tiki's back. He would take his spot just behind her and keep his arms held about her for safety. Say'ri would in tern do the same with him while Henry mounted Cordelia's Pegasus along with her. Tiki's larger frame made it much easier to accommodate three people without stressing her body, unlike a Pegasus that can hold no more than two people without some difficulty.

"Is everyone ready?" Robin asked his companions.

Everyone responded with a simultanious "Ready!"

After one final wave to Chrom and Sumia, the small squadron of Shepherds were off. Once Tiki and Cordelia had gotten a fair distance off the ground, they took off with the utmost of speed. Less than a minute passed when the two winged figures were out of the Prince's sight. If this is how fast they traveled, he had full confidence that they would easily make it.

-x-

Many hours later, far away from Mount Prism, Robin and his team were soaring high above the skies of Ylisstol. Tiki was moving as if the devil were at her heels, and thanks to a hex Henry placed on Cordelia's Pegasus, it was able to keep up with the dragon's speed without a problem.

They were fast approaching their first and only stop. Miles away from the city was a forest that would have given them cover for hopefully a few hours. At Robin's direction, Tiki swooped down to the earth, underneath the prickly canopy of the trees, with Cordelia following close by. The area was very familiar. As the tactician recalled, it was the first night he ever spent in Chrom's company. It was also the first time he ever laid eyes on the Risen. Back then, this place used to be a verdant, evergreen forest with fresh air circulating throughout. Now, it was in much worse shape since his last visit there. The land was scarred and torn from whatever seismic activity caused the ground to erupt with magma, changing the surroundings forever. While there was still plenty of forest, there was now a large formation centered around the trees. It looked remarkably similar to a wave curling upon the ocean's surface, only made completely out of rock rather than water. Under the cover of this new formation was where the group would stay for the next few hours.

The large, concave overhang of stone made for acceptable shelter from the elements. It was well shaded without being too cold, and should it ever rain during their stay, they would be perfectly fine.

"This sucks." Henry pouted, kicking a rock out of the way of his path. "Why couldn't we stay at the castle? Where they have beds? And food?"

"Because Emmeryn is with us." Robin answered flatly as he rummaged through his satchel for a map he hoped Chrom had the foresight to pack.

"Robin." Cordelia growled with a furrowed brow. She understood what he meant by his answer, but she was not sure she could say the same about the previous Exalt.

"Oh! Um..." Robin caught his mistake and tried to salvage his mistake.

"It's okay. I understand." Emmeryn spoke.

"Your Grace, please let me explain." the tactician insisted. He was so embarrassed at what he said, he was mentally fumbling his words.

"It's because... I should be dead. The people... would panic." The previous Exalt answered. Her expression remained completely calm and understanding of the entire thing. Her surprisingly keen senses surprised everyone around her. Clearly, they underestimated just the kind of person she was, even after her horrid injuries.

"Oh, I see. You wanna keep your survival hush-hush." Henry added. The Dark Mage nodded at the simple explanation. Although he was a person who could always go for a bit of civil disorder, Henry could pass on widespread chaos just this once.

"Precisely. As far as everyone knows, Emmeryn isn't alive anymore." Robin pulled a folded map from his bag.

"Will this cause a predicament should we make it to Ferox?" Cordelia asked as she dismounted her Pegasus.

Robin raised an eyebrow at Cordelia's question. He had not thought all that far ahead, surprisingly. The border guards have been proven to be ruthless if they so much as suspected something was amiss to any party that tried to cross the border. He hoped that his credibility would convince the patrols alone to grant them access. "I... have a plan?"

Somehow that didn't seem to reassure anyone there.

"Anyway... We should probably set up a fire while we're here. We'll be leaving at the first light of dawn, so we should get as much sleep as we can." Robin rolled up his map and placed it back into his satchel. "I'll go and find some wood."

"Allow me to accompany you, sir." Say'ri insisted as Robin walked off. The tactician accepted her assistance. Better for him to travel with a partner in uncertain times like these. The rest of the team made sure to be alert of their surroundings and protect their Exalt.

Robin and Say'ri left their companions to themselves as they walked off into the dark forest under the veil of the night sky. While not dense at all, even the small amount of surrounding trees could hide any enemy with enough skill. Being an evergreen forest, the trees were certainly high enough for a sneak attack from an archer. Even more troublesome was the difficult lack of branches to make an acceptable fire. What few they could find were covered with the prickly leaves from the trees they belonged to. Even after cutting them away with a blade, the two could barely manage an armfull.

"Robin, permit me to ask a question." The Chon'sin princess spoke.

"Yes?" Robin looked back while he tried to peel some bark from one of the trees.

"Please forgive me if what I say offends, but why must we take time away from our own campaign to help one soul?"

Robin's eyes sharpened at the question. "I understand how you must feel, Say'ri. I do. But the person who needs our help is someone very important to me personally."

"I see. Mayhap you would tell me this person for curiosity's sake?"

"It's my daughter."

A deafening silence filled the air between the two. Say'ri was embarrassed to say anything further after having such a negative opinion of the whole endevor. She was very aware of the pain of losing kin, and without bothering to ascertain the proper knowledge, assumed the person in question was a petty bystander. She couldn't even offer an apology with the thought of thinking such an honorable and noble cause was anything but.

Robin had long stopped his attempt at gathering more firewood. His chest was simply too heavy from emotion to allow him to continue. "Morgan was hurt while helping to protect the border of Ferox. I couldn't live with myself if I just let her die."

"I... must apologize. I had not taken into consideration the motivation for something such as this."

"It's fine. I can see how from the outsider looking in, my decisions can be baffling at times."

"Perhaps, but I should have more faith in you as our tactician. For that I apologize."

"Really, it's fine. I probably should have been more clear about it from the start."

A sudden rustling alerted the two to their surroundings. There were no bushes around them, so they looked to the trees. Above them, at least half a dozen Risen peered down below at the two with bows taut and at the ready.

"Say'ri. Run." Robin ordered calmly. "Tell everyone that we're leaving now, I'll catch up."

Without a word of protest, the Swordmaster inched away slowly at first, but quickly broke out into a full on sprint. Half of the archers fired arrows at the woman, thankfully missing her due to her sudden movements. Robin stood in place. He knew the creatures wouldn't harm him since he did technically harbor their master. Or at least he hoped. Killing him probably wouldn't be an issue, but roughing him up may be an option of theirs.

The corpses fell from the tree, landing perfectly on their feet with their bows still trained on him. Slowly, Robin retreated backwards, doing his best not to make sudden moements. They were in the perfect position to turn him into a pin cushion, provoking them could only end in disaster.

Every step he took back, the Risen took one forward. He looked off to the side, waiting for some sort of assistance. He and Say'ri had not traveled very far from their resting site. If she kept running the way she had, surely she would have alerted everyone else to the danger. Fortunately, just as he mind began to wonder, he caught the form of a dragon flying directly towards them.

With a mighty breath, Tiki managed to quickly incinerate the undead archers. When the dragon landed onto her feet, Robin quickly mounted her back. "Change of plans; We're heading straight to Ferox. Let's get everyone else before more of them show up..."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. 30,000 views and over 100 followers... How the hell did that happen!? XD**

 **Anyway, sorry for this short and smut-less update. I'm trying to work something in narrative wise. Bear with me here, please!**

 **Buuut, yeah. Other than that... 30,000 views. You guys and girls are awesome! Thanks so much for continuing to support this fic!**


	12. To Her Rescue

**WARNING: Very short, lemon-less chapter. Sorry! :P**

* * *

 **To Her Rescue**

The brutal cold of Regna Ferox was at the front of the small group of Shepherds as they continued blazing through the skies. The large stone wall that served as the border came into view through the biting snow. As they drew closer, Tiki and Cordelia eased their approach. They had not wanted to startle any of the border guards into thinking they were a threat. Landing just half a mile shy of the border, Tiki and Cordelia touched down. They had been flying all through the night, not taking a single chance of encountering more Risen when they tried to rest for any period of time. They had been flying for hours without slowing down once, and here they stood at a border that was almost half the entire continent away from where they previously were. Such a feat was impossible to imagine, and yet, they had still managed it.

After having finally ceasing the use of her dragon form, Tiki slumped down in the snow on her knees. She was utterly exhausted from pushing herself so hard. Perhaps it was smart of Robin to not make the entire trip in one night. At least, initially. For the rest of the trip, nearly everyone traveled on foot. Cordelia had even elected to allow her Pegasus to rest its wings and simply walk on all fours through the snow with Tiki resting on its back.

The trip was hard on eveyone. The intense weather made it difficult to walk for anyone who had not been properly dressed. It seemed only Robin and Emmeryn, with their generous robes, remained unaffected by the cold. Even Henry with his knowledge of curses and spells had no sort of method to keep everyone warm with his magic that didn't require some sort of animal sacrifice or body parts. Despite this, they marched through the knee-deep snow to their destination.

Upon their approach to the mighty stone wall, one of the border guards had seen the small company and quickly sent word to their fellow guards to prepare themselves for any potential threat. The first to be notified was the captain of the Feroxi guard, Reimi. Once again the stubborn knight stood behind the barred gate. Fortunately, this time the woman noticed the familiar faces before her and even some new ones.

Walking up to the front of the gate, Robin called up to the guards who stood on the wall above him. "Reimi, we came here to answer a distress call. Please allow us entry."

"Ah, so you've finally arrived!" The guard answered. "Open the gates! They have permission to enter!" At her command, the large gates through to Ferox opened. An escort team lined up at the gate entrance and guided the team as they entered into the country.

When the small company of soldiers passed through the gate, Robin hastily stepped forward to meet the general. "Reimi, please escort us to the person who was injured as soon as possible."

"Of course." The general nodded. Without sparing pleasantries, the imposing woman guided the team into her country and made preparations for them to be escorted to one of the fortresses that housed the soldiers who were on duty.

In very little time, Robin and his company arrived at a large stone building located close to the border entrace. Their location was in East Ferox, close to where Flavia's throne was located. Usually the most exceptional of soldiers guarded the Khan's throne as the last and strongest line of defense. Given how Morgan's performance was seen as quite astounding when compared to the seasoned brutes that Ferox was known for, it was more than likely she was stationed here. Reimi continued to guide the small portion of the Shepherds into the building. Cordelia had decided to pair off from the group in order to find some sort of accomidations for Tiki after her forcing herself into such extreme fatigue. Henry also left. He wanted to come along and see how much blood there was, but a terrifying look from Robin sent the Dark Mage running after the Pegasus Knight instead. Say'ri would have followed, but opted to stay with Robin, thinking he may need some emotional support in light of the current situation. Emmeryn quietly followed behind, doing her best to keep quiet so as to not raise too much suspicion on her identity. Although her memory was still slightly fragmented, she did remember that only the Khan's knew what she looked like. No one else in Ferox had seen her face, so it was safe for her to be in public.

All around them were soldiers who were armed and ready for combat at a moments notice. The infirmery was located in one of the underground levels of the barracks. This was done so in case of some sort of emergency, possibly if the border was breeched, anyone who was injured and undergoing treatment could be safely escorted out via a passage that connected to the Khan's fortress.

At present, there were a few soldiers being treated. Some were better than others, but by and large, everyone was able to continue on with their duties if they really needed to. Reimi called for one of the nurses and ordered her to show Robin to the one in the worst shape. The cleric toook Reimi's lead as the general excused herself to return to her duties. The four walked to the very back of the room, where a curtain for privacy obscured the patient from everyone else. The nurse hesitated at first, as she was the only one tending to the person she was leading them two. As such, she knew that what these people would see was not going to be a pretty sight.

With a swift pull at the curtain, Robin stepped forward to see what he only could in his darkest of nightmares. Morgan, his daughter, his little girl, the apple of his eye was laying in what he could only describe as a broken state. Her normally perfect face was mared by a sickening array of deep scratches that one could practically see inside. Her silken and shiny black hair was desheveled and singed at the edges. Half of her face was wrapped in bandages and gauze that had crimson blotches in no small quantity. Her body was in even worse shape. Her arms were completely covered in more bloody bandages, and her chest was just as scratched up as her face. Her stomach had intense burns that turned her skin into a sickening black scortch that looked just as painful as he imagined it felt. Say'ri could not bare the sight and turned her back out of respect. Next to the young tactician was her faithful killing edge that she carried with her ever since Robin met her. Now, it was simply snapped in half down the middle and leaned against her bedside. Robin simply looked down at his precious child, feeing a crushing sense of failure. He let her down. He promised that he would protect her and he let her down.

"What happened to her?" Robin calmly asked. He needed every ounce of self control just so he wouldn't shout.

"It happened about three days ago." The nurse answered. "A particularly forceful attack from a hoard of Risen tried to break through the border for whatever reason. They were armed with exceptional weaponwry and even our lancers from above the gates could do little against them." The woman stoped speaking for a moment to grab a roll of bandages. "This brave girl decided to be the gate's final line of defense. We told her that the gate itself was no issue, even if it did fall. Yet, she remained adamant and took on the invasion by herself. She showed immense power as well, countering those monsters blow for blow." The nurse began unwrapping the bandages around Morgan's left arm, revealing even mor brutal cuts before cleaning them. "But those corpses have no sense of honor. One of them used an Arcfire spell to attack her while she was defending herself from another Risen. The attack sacrificed that ugly monster's comrade, but it still managed to hit her." After properly cleaning Morgan's wounds, the nurse re-dressed her arm with fresh bandages. "That one hit brought her to her knees and the rest... they simply ganged up on her. Their large claws, scraping at her and tearing at her flesh... I was there lending aid during that moment... I'll never forget her screams."

Robin was absolutely heartbroken. He couldn't even imagine the hell Morgan had gone through. He knew better than anyone that death was almost a guarantee in times of war. He should have done more to keep her safe. He should have called for assistance from someone. Anyone! Lucina's unit was also travelin the continent, he could have told her to send someone to watch over her! He made a pomise to himself that after today, he was going to correct that mistake so his other daughters would be safe too. He may not have known them personally as he had done with his first, but he would be damned if they went through the same pain. Probably the worst part about all this was that he couldn't even touch her. He wanted to just take her into his arms and hold her so tight, give her a kiss on the forehead and tell her he loved her so much. She hated when he did that because it embarrassed her in front of her friends, but he knew she secretly adored the attention, and she never protested. Now she was simply too fragile to even move her from her bed, lest he trigger even more unnecessary pain.

In some sort of cruel convienience, the young tactician stirred. Whimpers of pain left her scarred lips as she struggled to move. A single tear rolled down her one eye that wasn't ewrapped in bandages as she opened it to see her surroundings. The moister in her eye made it difficult to see at first, but she blinked the liquid away while she focused her sight. Robin stepped forward and knelt down next to his daughter's bedside so she could see him.

"D... Daddy...?" Morgan strained. She was hoars to such a frightening extent, he worried that even her injuries spread as far as her voice.

"I'm here, honey." Robin answered, fighting to keep a smile on his face. He desparately wanted to brush his hand across her tender cheek and wipe away her tears.

"You... came..." Morgan weakly replied. Her breathing was shallow and quiet to the point that her father could barely tell if she even was breathing. The tiniest of smiles managed to make its way to the girl's grim face. Her eye slowly closed shut afterwards. Robin was practically beside himself with panic, thinking that his little girl may have passed on, only surviving just enough to see his face one last time. Thankfully, the nurse confirmed that she was in fact not dead. This was a regular occurance since her admittion into medical care. She would sleep most of the day, wake up only to relive the agony, and then pass out from the pain. None of that news made him feel any better about the situation, but at least his little girl wasn't dead yet.

"With our meager supplies and inexperience... the only thing we can do for her is dress her wounds and make her as comfortable as possible. I fear she truly may not have much time left." The nurse admitted with sorrow as she wiped cleaning alcohol over Morgan's facial wounds.

"She can be saved." Emmeryn spoke. All three of the people surrounding the previous Exalt quickly turned to her. With all the care in the world, Emmeryn held her Fortify Staff in place as she chanted the incantation to draw upon it's magnificent healing powers. A healthy dose of the magic from the red orb surrounded Morgan, but the results were meager at best. There was certainly progress, for instance, the deep cuts on her face began to shrink. They hadn't closed, but they did shrink.

"I need time..." Emmeryn hummed as she prepared another dose of healing magic to Morgan's body.

"We may not have much time to work with, Emm. I'm counting on you to give it everything you have, okay?"

"Mm. I will... save her. Because I know... it means a lot to you." the ex-royal muttered.

The tactician nodded gratefully in response. He prepared to take his leave, but looked to his child one more time. "Morgan, I don't know if you can hear me, but I have to leave you alone right now. You can trust Emmeryn, she will make sure you get better. If you need me, just call and I will be here as fast as I can." Say'ri and Robin left the injured girl to recover with their trust fully invested in Emmeryn. They left the underground medical ward and made the decision to regroup with the rest of their friends and wait in Ferox until further notice. On Robin's word, they were not to leave the country until he was assured of Morgan's survival. If she truly was going to sucumb to her injuries, then at the very least he wanted to be right next to her in her final moments. However, he prayed to the high heavens that would not be the case.

-x-

Meanwhile, a figure stepped through the deep snowfields of Ferox, clutching a thick brown cloak to their chest. The sound of light armor could be heard underneath their coverings and their sword tapping against their hip with every step.

"Gods! Never have I seen such dreadfull weather!" The person huffed as they stubbornly lumbered through the snow. Every word they spoke was accompanied with a puff of their visible breath; a testament to just how cold it was. Had they known the journey would be this difficult, they would have layered their clothes more.

After marching forward for what seemed like an eternity, the figure managed to find themselves at the top of a mountain range. The chilling snow here was especially brutal, and the high altitude made it hard to control their breath. Squinting their eyes to focus against the blustering wind, they managed to catch a glimpse at their destination in the distance. The large border wall of Regna Ferox.

"Finally, I've made it..." The figure slumped down onto their knees, struggling to keep themselves warm. Reaching into a small bag they had tied to their waist, they picked out a rolled up note they recieved from their comrades before making the journey out here alone. They unfurled the note which had one sentence written in it.

 _Allow this person entry into Regna Ferox._

The bottom corner of the page was then marked with a familiar symbol: The Brand of the Exalt.

"I'm almost there..." They spoke again. A fire in their eyes granted them a spark of adrenaline to rise back onto their feet and continue on. No matter what it took, they would make it there. They HAD to make it there. "Almost there... Lucina." The winds around them blew furiously, threatening to blow their hood clean off their head. They held onto their garmet even tighter and pushed onward.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so here's another bite-sized chapter with nothing really going on in the ways of people banging. This is sort of a mini-arc I'm trying to do that's tying everything together. I PROMISE this will make sense farther down the line!**

 **The reason why there's nothing sexual going on this week is because... well, the mood's kinda terrible for that. Making a chapter that starts with Morgan practically being ripped to shreds and then trying to transition into what would be an out of place sex scene seems to lack taste to me.**

 **So again, no smut this week, but NEXT week, I promise you there WILL be lemons. Until then, thanks for reading as always!**


	13. Important Announcement!

**ATTENTION!**

So, hello again everyone! It has been a very long time since I have updated this story and there is no doubt in my mind that it has been pretty reasonably anticipated. Well, I have some good news and bad news.

Bad news first: I will NOT be updating the story here any further. As of now, you can consider The Super Soldier Program dead in the water. I'm sorry for everyone who's been waiting for this to update, especially since I have had time to do other works here but not tend to this one.

And now the good news! Just because the road ended here, does NOT mean that it ended, period. See, the reason why it's dead here specifically is because... well, basically everything I stand for is in direct violation of this site. Although I don't at all regret being a smutfiction writer, it turns out the content I make isn't really allowed here. That M rating you see only works within reason. You can pretty much write whatever you want, but if you pretty much specify "penis goes into vagina/butthole" you've crossed the line. Why am I saying all this? Mostly in the hopes that other writers of this sort can be informed on the matter. Not everyone knows that the M rating doesn't really apply to sexual related fiction so part of me hopes this will reach others like myself and encourage them to make a backup and find a new place to move into before The Man runs 'em though. I figured since this is my most anticipated and well known among my works, it'd be easier to just make a big Authors Note so the word gets out.

But enough of that, the good news from before is what you all want to hear. Welp, in light of this info, I decided to just pick up my balls and find a new home. Now, I've signed up with a site called Archive Of Our Own (or AO3 if you prefer). There, I'm free to post what I please in any and all gratuitous detail! I'm sure some of you may have heard of it. I've actually been told about it plenty of times by some users here and have been asked to expand there once or twice. Now that I'm there, I will definitely be continuing to do what I do and what you've all come to expect from me! That includes the continuation of The Super Soldier Program. So while I won't be progressing any further here, you can go over to my AO3 account for it and the rest of my works. I hope you'll come visit and enjoy my works there as you have here. I know it's probably a bother having to rummage through another site with new layouts and such, but I really hope that you'll find the time to support me there as you have here.

I've always appreciated the support and criticism I get here, positive and negative. That support is what's getting me to continue on with this rather than just lay down and roll over. I've seen better writers on here and it still baffles me that I got the support that I have. So thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing, messaging me for new ideas and letting me know what your thoughts are. I hope on AO3 I can continue to provide the entertainment you've come to expect from me here!

Here's a link to my new profile. Thanks in advance, and I'll see you there!

EDIT: Or, rather, what WOULD be a link if i could post links... Just google "archives of our own mrhotcrest" and you'll find me! :P


End file.
